Oh! Mis rebeldes parejas
by Lime Marionette
Summary: UA. Que pasaría si nuestros personajes favoritos pudieran interactuar en nuestra época? Candy se muda a Chicago para empezar una nueva vida al lado de su padre. Pero no imagino que mudarse traería muchas consecuencias...
1. Primer dia

**Notas iniciales de Lime:** Holaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa a todos, es la primera vez que me voy a animar a escribir sobre esta serie que invadió mi niñez y que estoy volviendo a ver después de varios años. **Advertencia:** Es un UA.

La mayoría de fics que he escrito han sido de CCS, sin embargo quiero darme una oportunidad para invadir el espacio de Candy Candy, ya que nunca pude superar la muerte de Anthony definitivamente hacían la pareja perfecta u.u y se amaban de verdad (su muerte es más cruel que cuando se murió _Mufasa_ *The Lion King*)

Sin más preámbulos, diré que la historia pertenece a Kyoko Mizuki y Yumiko Igarashi. Solo estoy utilizando sus personajes para diversión… no me demanden xD!

_**Oh! Mis rebeldes parejas**_

_**Capítulo I.**_

_**Primer día**_

**Ciudad de Chicago, Illinois, USA.**

**Año: Mayo 2014**

**O'Hare International Airport.**

_-"A todos los pasajeros del vuelo 145 de United Airlines, provenientes de New Orleans, por favor sirvánse pasar a la sala de desembarque"_

La joven adolescente jaló su equipaje de mano de mala manera haciendo tropezar a dos pasajeros que iban en su dirección. Ambos hombres la miraron con un gesto desagradable, dado que ni si quiera fue capaz de ofrecerles una disculpa decente. Solo se limitó a seguir caminando, escuchando a todo volumen a su grupo favorito.

Había sido un "placentero" vuelo de casi 4 horas y no estaba de buen humor. Bueno estaba de mal humor desde antes que pisara el avión…bueno siempre estaba de mal humor. Simplemente, no le parecía nada justo que le impusieran irse a vivir con un completo desconocido. ¡Estaba bien que la hubiera engendrado! Pero alguien que estuvo ausente en los últimos… ¿Cuántos años? Diez, doce. No podía llamarse "padre".

Si, la vida era injusta.

Cogió el restante de su equipaje aun con los audífonos puestos, porque conociendo –está bien, no lo conocía- a Michael Cartright, su padre digamos "biológico" apostaba que tendría que pedir un taxi así que con toda la paciencia del mundo camino a través de los pasillos del aeropuerto buscando un cajero automático para sacar algo de dinero con el cual pagarlo.

Subió aún más el volumen de sus audífonos, asi que se podía escuchar cantar claramente a _Mick Jagger _interpretando _Satisfation_ en su máxima expresión. ¡Oh sí! Adoraba esa música, y escuchar a Mick podía bajarle un poco –solo un poco- su mal humor.

Sin darse cuenta, y en su distracción pensando entre Mick y Steven Tyler y sus canciones se chocó contra algo muy duro haciendo que por inercia cayera al suelo desparramando todas sus cosas entre ellas su _Iphone,_ que era de donde venía la música.

-"¡Oh no!¡Se rajó la pantalla!"-dijo con infinita tristeza prestado atención al aparato. Se podía observar que en el dispositivo estaba abierta la aplicación con el título de _Jaded_ en su portada. Llena de furia, se levantó mirando contra el –objeto- que se había topado.

Sus ojos se toparon con un par de ojos azules quienes expresaban entre asombro y burla a través de unas gafas oscuras.

-"¡Oye tú!¡Tú eres el culpable de que se me rajara la pantalla de mi _Iphone_!"-dijo levantando un puño –"¡Tienes que pagármelo, me lo compre con 6 mesadas!"

-"¿Disculpa?"-dijo altivamente el joven, se notaba que era claramente mayor a la adolescente –"¿me hablas a mí?"-siguió con el mismo tonito arrogante

Ella hizo un ademan de enfado queriendo golpear al sujeto. Nadie le hablaba de esa manera.

-"¡Discúlpate!"-sentenció –"o si no…."

-"¿o si no…?¿qué me harás pequeña PECOSA?"

-"¿Qué dijiste?"

-"PECOSA… Tu cara está llena de PECAS"

Candice se sonrojó al notar que el extraño se estaba burlando de sus pecas, que había heredado de su madre ¡Un extraño! ¡No tenía derecho!

-"¡Discúlpate por la pantalla de mi _Iphone_!"

-"Yo no tengo la culpa de que andes distraída y pienses que vives en un mundo tu sola…Si te das cuenta PECOSA, tú chocaste conmigo… es tu culpa. Eres TU la que tiene que disculparse conmigo"-dijo finalmente el sujeto sacándose las gafas para que la adolescente pueda ver sus ojos del color del mar profundo

Por unos microsegundos Candice se quedó perpleja y sintió como rápidamente el calor estaba a punto de invadir su rostro. Movió la cabeza de un lado a otro antes que el desconocido lo note agarró sus cosas y salió corriendo maldiciendo por lo bajo.

-"¿Quién es ese sujeto? ¿Qué le pasa? ¿Qué me pasa?"-dijo sin evitar ahora que su rostro estuviera completamente enrojecido

Corrió por el aeropuerto hasta cansarse –"¡Espero no encontrármelo nunca! ¡Nunca he conocido a nadie tan arrogante!" Cuando ya no pudo más caminó más lento, comenzó a escuchar una voz que la comenzaba a llamar

-"¡Candice! ¡Candice!"

Giró hacia atrás y vio como un hombre rubio corría hacia ella con un niño pequeño de la mano.

-"¡Oh! ¡Eres tú! Qué bueno que llegaste"-dijo cogiéndola de los hombros con una cálida sonrisa. La rubia lo miro como si tuviera dos cabezas –"¿no me reconoces? Soy tu padre… Michael ¡Dios cuanto has crecido! ¡Estas hecha toda una señorita!"

La adolescente se apartó bruscamente mirándolo con despecho –"si, crecí"-dijo intempestiva separándose abruptamente del hombre –"Crecí sin ti"-puso énfasis en la ultima frase. Lo que generó una reacción de tristeza e incomodidad a su padre

-"Bueno, si eras… eras muy pequeña para entenderlo. Ya habrá tiempo para hablar, hija"

-"Si no te molesta, preferiría que me llamaras por mi nombre, Michael"

-"Ok, se hará como digas, Candy"

-"Candice"

-"Ok, Candice"

Michael, prefirió que no era el momento de ponerse a discutir. No quería discuti con ella. No la había visto en varios años, y entendía –aunque le doliera- la reacción de la rubia. Prefirió dejar la charla para después, además oficialmente se había vuelto el tutor legal de ella asi que tendrían mucho tiempo para hablar de sus vidas.

-"ah… si, te presento a Jimmy, tu hermanito"-dijo prestando atención al niño que llevaba de la mano –"Vamos, bebé, saluda a tu hermana mayor, ella es Candice"

El niño de brillantes ojos azules miró con curiosidad a la delgada adolescente que tenía frente a él. Candy lo miró igualmente con curiosidad y por una fracción de segundos su corazón se enterneció –sabía que tenía un hermano menor- hacia unos años, se había ententerado que su padre se había vuelto a casar y que su esposa estaba embarazada.

-"Jimmy está a punto de cumplir los 7 años. Es un niño muy tímido. A pesar de eso, quería venir conmigo al aeropuerto a buscarte"-dijo el padre tratando de romper el incómodo silencio –ok, mas incomodo- "¿deseas desayunar algo? Partiste de New Orleans a las 4am, debes estar hambrienta"

Antes de que Candy pudiera responder con una negativa, el niño se adelantó –"¡Papá… mira… los aviones gigantes!"

-"Si, Jimmy, son enormes…. ¿Quieres verlos?"

Candy sonrio internamente. Siguiéndolos con lentitud. Tenía que aceptar que las cosas iban a ser diferentes. Allá en New Orleans, donde siempre había vivido con su madre, no tenía recuerdo de cómo podría ser vivir con un padre o un hermano. Siempre habían sido ella y su madre. No podía quejarse de que les faltara dinero –desde que tenía memoria, su padre siempre les enviaba dinero suficiente para que vivieran cómodamente las dos- pero como dicen, el dinero no puede reemplazar el cariño y afecto de un padre. Trató de no pensar en eso dado que no podía evitar ponerse nostálgica.

Se acercó a la mesa de un _IHop _donde ya estaban sentados Michael y Jimmy.

-"¿Qué deseas Candice?"-dijo Michael con una cálida sonrisa mientras que Jimmy empezaba a jugar con los jarabes de maple, fresa y mora en su plato –"Jimmy, ten cuidado con eso, te vas a ensuciar y luego tu mamá se enojará mucho con los dos"

-"¡Pancakes con chispas de chocolate!"-dijo el niño señalando la carta

-"Si, ok, son tus favoritos. Pidamos uno, ¿Candice?"

-"Quiero un vaso de leche y unas galletas"-dijo ella seriamente –"no tengo mucha hambre. Gracias"

-"de acuerdo, almorzaremos más tarde"

Después del desayuno, partieron a lo que sería su nueva casa. Candy tenía entendido que su padre, se había divorciado nuevamente hacia un par de años y que vivía en un lujoso _duplex_ en el corazón de Chicago. Dejaron a Jimmy en una casa donde salió a recibirlo una mujer con ojos del mismo color de él. Habló un par de palabras con su padre y regresó al auto.

Desde ahí, ya no dijo nada más miraba a través de la ventana la nueva ciudad. Realmente, era muy diferente al campo que era Luisiana, muchos edificios para su gusto. Después de todo Chicago era una ciudad con muchos rascacielos.

-"Bien, llegamos"-dijo Michael entrando a un estacionamiento dentro de un lujoso edificio. Candy siguió en su silencio sepulcral. Mientras entraban al elevador y subían al décimo piso.

Entraron al _duplex_ donde era el hogar de Michael. –"tu habitación está al final del pasillo. No soy muy bueno decorando. Pero si quieres podemos ir de compras más tarde para que puedas acondicionarla a tu gusto…"-dijo tratando de ser amable.

Candy asintió, realmente el _duplex_ era mucho más grande que su casa de un piso en New Orleans. Entró a su "nueva" habitación, si sus sospechas eran ciertas… entonces ¡bingo! Si era mucho más grande que su habitación anterior. Michael tenia razón, no era nada bueno decorando… sacudió su cabeza, no dejaría que la comprara… ¡Claro que no!

Dejo sus maletas a un lado y se echó en la mullida cama… era ¿agua? ¿Lo que tenía la cama? No sabía pero realmente era muy suave… se sintió…. Un poquito feliz. Saco su _Iphone_… recordó que un engreído y maleducado chico lo había partido y se lamentó una vez más.

De pronto sus hermosos ojos azules volvieron a su mente –"¡Idiota!"-dijo finalmente no pudiendo evitar sonrojarse levemente –"¡Ja! ¡No lo volveré a ver…! Ni tampoco le podré cobrar por el _Iphone_. Creo que necesito encontrar un empleo en esta ciudad"

Ella había trabajado de mesera –un trabajo _part-time_- si bien, no le faltaba nada. Le gustaba trabajar para comprarse sus cosas, jamás había pedido un dólar a su madre desde que cumplió 10 años.

Esbozó una sonrisa nostálgica.

-"¡es cierto, avisaré a Patty que llegué bien!"-dijo contenta abriendo el _whatsapp_ desde su _Iphone_

_Patty O'Brian (Ultima vez hoy a las 6:51am)_

_Hola Patty, quiero avisarte que ya llegue y ya estoy extrañando los pies que hace tu abuela._

_Mi papá se esta portando bien, hasta ahora, pero le demostraré que no será tan fácil tenerme como hija… me presento a mi hermano menor…. Es un niño muy lindo._

_(Enviar)_

_También (Enviar)_

_Un idiota maleducado rompió la pantalla de mi Iphone (Emoticon enojado) (Enviar)_

_Sabes creo que debo buscar un empleo, extraño la cafetería. Saluda a todos por mí (Enviar)_

_Hablamos luego, besitos Candy (Enviar)_

-"Patty debe estar en clase… me contestará luego"-pensó luego marcó un numero de su Iphone –definitivamente tenía que cambiar de pantalla- timbró 3 veces hasta que le contestaron

-"¿Candy?"

-"¡Señorita Pony!"-dijo Candy contenta –"Si… ya llegué… bueno, si ya me encontré con él… no, todo bien. Me quedaré con él en su casa. Chicago es enorme…. Las extraño"

-"Me alegro que estes bien, Candy"-se escuchó a través de la línea telefónica –"Nosotros también te extrañamos mucho. Trata de controlar ese malhumor que tienes… recuerda que no te llevara a ningún lado, y no seas tan exigente con tu padre"

-"¿Señorita Pony?"-pregunto la adolescente –"no soy exigente, solo quiero tratarlo como se merece –"Nada más… ¿Por qué no me pude quedar con ustedes? Yo también puedo ser maestra y enseñar a niños con usted y la hermana Maria"

La señorita Pony sonrió –"Lo sabemos Candy, pero también sabemos que es mejor que estés con tu papá… sabes que después de lo que sucedió con…"-tragó saliva intentando no derramar una lágrima –"con Jane…"-se sobrepuso para no romper a llorar –"Cuidate si?, no le des muchos problemas a tu papá. Todos aquí te extrañamos. Espero que pronto nos llames"

-"Pero… señorita Pony"

Candy tragó saliva. Aun, ella ni las compañeras de trabajo de su madre –que habían sido como unas segundas madres para ella- asimilaban la pronta partida de alguien tan llena de vida como Jane Carter –la madre de Candy- únicamente pudo escuchar como el tono de llamada de la otra línea empezaba a pitear indicando que habían cortado.

-"mamá… ¿Por qué te fuiste y me dejaste tan sola?"-susurró Candy entre sus sábanas. No acostumbraba a llorar… casi nunca, pero hay cosas que uno no puede evitar hacer.

Hacía casi dos semanas, le había tocado turno nocturno la noche anterior. Por lo que no había podido descansar bien y se levantó muy apurada para irse a clase. No tomo en cuenta que no pudo despedirse de ella como última vez. Le dolía mucho.

La rutina de Jane Carter era la siguiente, era profesora de educación inicial en una escuela muy cerca de su casa. La señorita Pony era la directora del pequeño colegio y todos la querían. Habían pocos niños, pero suficientes para darles todo el amor que merecían. Administraba el colegio junto a su amiga de muchos años, una monja de nombre María. Ambas eran amigas de la infancia de Jane.

Después de prepararle el desayuno a Candy se alistaba y caminaba hacia su trabajo –solo unas 10 cuadras- la primavera comenzaba a hacerse presente por lo que algunas flores ya estaban abriéndose dando al apacible barrio muchos colores.

Ese día, Candy no había ni si quiera tomado desayuno por lo tarde que estaba. Ni si quiera escuchó cuando Jane le dijo "que le vaya bien"

-"Yo debi decirle que le vaya bien"-dijo Candy en el presente –"Te extraño mamá"

Súbitamente y sacándola de sus tristes recuerdos, el pitido de su _Iphone_ con la pantalla rota empezó a avisarle que tenía un mensaje nuevo.

Pudo ver como la figura del _whatsapp_ se presentaba.

-"Debe ser Patty"-dijo sonriendo a su mejor amiga de New Orleans, con quien trabajaba en la cafetería

_Patty O'Brian (En línea)_

_Hola Candy me alegra que me hayas escrito. Las cosas están aquí como siempre. El jefe del jefe se enteró que te mudarías a Chicago y no puede creer que haya perdido a su mejor personal jajaja._

_Mi abuela te manda muchos saludos, que bueno que te hayas encontrado con tu papá._

_¡No te metas en problemas, Candy! _

_Las clases empezaron como todos los lunes… ¿sabes? hoy pasé por tu salón justo cuando tu profesora avisaba que te habías mudado, creo que no fue agrado de todos escuchar esa noticia._

_¿Cuándo empiezas clases?_

_Candy (En línea)_

_Patty, aun no se… no he hablado con mi papa sobre el papeleo de mi traslado (Enviar)_

_Patty O'Brian (En línea)_

_Uy, tienes que apresurarte con eso. No te vayas a atrasar con las materias._

_Candy (En línea)_

_¿Tú nunca cambiarás no, Patty? (Enviar)_

_Patty O'Brian (En línea)_

_¿Qué harás sin mi ahí en Chicago?_

_Candy (En línea)_

_¡Cierto! Te extraño bastante (Enviar)_

_Patty O'Brian (En línea)_

_Yo también Candy, pero no es algo que podamos manejar ni tu ni yo, como te dije el sábado (Emoticon triste) Bueno, me voy. La bibliotecaria me mira feo. Hablamos luego._

_Candy (En línea)_

_Ok. (Enviar)_

Candy sonrió al recordar a Patty, siempre tan tímida y tan aplicada. Ella nunca fue aplicada en las materias. Hasta ahora se preguntaba como pasaba de año cada diciembre. De pronto, oyó como Michael tocaba a su puerta.

-"Candice, puedes salir. Necesitamos conversar y también es casi hora del almuerzo… ¿te parece si comemos afuera? Hay un lugar cercano donde cocinan unos tallarines deliciosos"

-"Ok, ya salgo"-dijo ella con un tonito de pocos amigos. Miro el reloj casi era la una de la tarde. Tanto tiempo había estado pensando.

-"¿de que quieres hablar Michael?"

-"Mañana empiezan tus clases. La escuela esta algo lejos de aquí, pero queda justo camino al trabajo, te puedo dejar todas las mañanas"-sonrio afablemente. Realmente quería recuperar la confianza y el cariño de su primogénita

Candy lo miró de malagana intentó no ser descortes. Bueno no mucho –"¿de verdad mañana empiezo?"

-"Si, el sábado terminé todo el papeleo. Indique al director que te diera tiempo para que te adecuaras a tu nueva vida aquí. Asi que empiezas mañana"

-"¿tengo que usar uniforme?"-dijo masticando cada palabra. Como odiaba los formalismos.

-"No, aquí no"

-"Perfecto, mejor para mi"-sentenció dado que adoraba las _Converse_ y los jeans con las poleras holgadas. Jamás entendió como las "chicas" podían vestirse con jeans apretados y usar tacos… son masoquistas o ¿qué? No, sinceramente, no era su "moda".

La tarde pasó tan rápido como la mañana, Michael parecía que hablaba en un monologo. Candy con las justas articulaba palabra.

Esa sería su nueva vida en Chicago.

-"¡Candice! ¡Es tarde!"

Candy bajó con pesadumbre las escaleras sinceramente, no le gustaba. Le encantaba dormir, la noche anterior se había quedado dormida escuchando todo el disco de Crazy de Aerosmith. Sin pensarlo había gastado toda su batería de su Iphone, lo que había aumentado su mal humor un poquito.

-"¿No vas a desayunar?"

-"¿No dices que ya estamos tarde?"

-"Tienes que comer algo… tienes receso hasta las 12pm"-dijo Michael señalando la cocina –"hay cereal y leche…"

-"Ok, mamá me preparaba desayuno todos los días"

Michael no dijo nada. Realmente no podía reemplazar a Jane… pero quería ganarse el corazón de Candy –"te prometo que mañana lo intento"

-"No gracias, ¿nos vamos?"-dijo tomando leche de la caja y tomando un puñado de cereal –"es suficiente"

Estaban camino ya a la escuela, cuando de pronto se acercó un Audi Azul. Se acomodó junto al BMW que manejaba su padre. El Audi no dejaba de tocar la bocina intentando pasar a su padre.

Candy, sintió mucho coraje… -"¡Malditos ciegos! ¿Qué acaso no ven que está en rojo? ¿Son daltónicos o qué?"

-"Candice, calma"

-"¡Hijos de ricos seguro!"-refunfuño justo la luz cambio a verde y vio como en el auto habían 3 chicos, dos en los asientos de adelante y uno que iba recostado en la parte de atrás –"¡Ustedes idiotas! ¡Aprendan a conducir!"-gritó bajando la luna

El piloto miró a Candy con asombro e hizo una mueca de diversión mientras subía su luna, partiendo a toda velocidad.

Llegaron a la escuela. Justo cuando la última campana estaba sonando. Candy bajó rápidamente de la camioneta –"Nos vemos luego"-dijo rápidamente y sin mirar a su padre. Había aprendido que siempre tenía que despedirse de las personas.

Michael sonrió. –"Buena suerte en tu primer día"

Candy corrió a bsucar su salón de clases, cuando un tumulto de personas estaba en la entrada de la escuela esperando por solo Dios sabe que cosas.

-"¿Qué demonios?"-pensaba Candy –"No me dejan pasar"

-"¡Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! ¡Ahí vienen!"-gritaron als chicas entusiasmadas

-"no me canso de mirarlos…. Parecen unas estrellas de cine"-gritó otra a la oreja de Candy, casi le rompe el tímpano

Dirigió sus miradas hacia donde venía la mayor concentración de gente y vio como tres jóvenes caminaban a través de los pasillos de la preparatoria. Candy miró a uno de ellos con peculiaridad. –"¡es el tipo del Audi!"-dijo señalando al que iba a la derecha

Stear reconoció a la pecosa rubia que les había gritado "Idiotas" hacia unos cuantos minutos con su misma sonrisa divertida de siempre.

-"¡hey, Anthony, Archie!"-señaló llamando a su primo y su hermano –"ella es la rubia que nos dijo Idiotas cuando estábamos llegando a la escuela"

Archie rió mirando a Candy a través del mar de gente –"nunca la había visto, sabrá quienes somos"

-"Al parecer no. quien se atreve a decirle "Idiota" a un Andrew"-rio Stear

Candy se dio cuenta de que hablaban de ella –"¿Andrew?"-preguntó mentalmente. Cuando una de las chicas la miró de mala manera al darse cuenta de que los tres no la dejaban de mirar.

-"Es una niña, chicos. No creo que se quieran meter con una niña, ¿no?"-sentenció el rubio dando una sonrisa que cautivó a más de una del público.

-"No, claro que no Anthony. No vale la pena la pérdida de tiempo. Bueno, todos abran paso vayan a clase"-dijo Stear siendo diplomático

-"¿Y si no quiero cederte el paso?"

Se escuchó otra voz proveniente del otro lado del pasillo. Las chicas de la multitud se comenzaron a dividir hacia el lado donde venía esa voz, comenzando a gritar –nuevamente- Candy se dio cuenta que el mundo era un pañuelo.

-"Grandchester"-murmuró Archie de mala gana. Anthony no dijo nada.

-"¡Terry!"-gritaron las chicas a coro

-"¿Terry? ¡Es el chico que rajo mi pantalla del _Iphone_!"-casi grita Candy señalando ahora al castaño recordando su sonrojo del dia anterior.

-"¡Jajajajajaja! ¡¿Qué hace una PECOSA como tú en este lugar?!"-grito a todo pulmón Terry mirando a Candy quien no podía disimular su incomodidad ni su sonrojo.

**Las antipáticas notas de Lime:** Ok, ok, no pude evitarlo. Pero aquí creo que la cosa se va a poner buena. Perdón por dilatar todo, pero la primera parte tenía que ser la introducción para explicar un poco la vida anterior de Candy, que aun faltaaaaaaaaaaa explicar y bueno, nuestros personajes conocidos van apareciendo poco a poco… digamos que me falta explotarlos un montón. Pero aún me estoy haciendo la idea de cada rol de cada personaje. Como se habrán podido dar cuenta, no todos tienen el mismo carácter que en la serie; sin embargo, no van a dejar de perder su esencia.

Es raro, imaginarme a los personajes viviendo en nuestra era… pero también es muy divertido! Tomemos este capítulo como una introducción a este UA.

Espero que les haya gustado.

Cualquier crítica, comentario, etc. Será muy bien recibido en un review. Me huele a que se armará un triángulo, cuadrado, pentágono… amoroso…! Nos leemos en el siguiente capitulo!


	2. Una vida común… o no?

_**Oh! Mis rebeldes parejas**_

_**Capítulo 2.**_

_**Una vida común… o no?**_

Candy aún se preguntaba como ella había acabado siendo el centro de atención el primer día de clase en su nueva escuela.

Estaba recostada esperando con ansiedad el término de la horrible clase de matemáticas, la cual daba paso al tan esperando "break", su cansada mente volvió hacia unas horas atrás al recordar la voz del castaño –ok, del idiota- con el que se había chocado el día anterior en el aeropuerto.

-"¡Jajajaja! ¡¿Qué hace una PECOSA como tú en este lugar?!"

Otra vez, otra vez volvía a burlarse de sus pecas. Pero no se iba a quedar callada –"¡Pues a mí me gustan mucho las pecas!"-grito casi a todo pulmón respondiéndole atrayendo la mirada de todos los colegiales que estaban alrededor.

Los murmureos comenzaban a escucharse fuertemente

-"¿vieron como le respondió? ¡¿Cómo se atreve responderle así a Terry?!

-"como se nota que no sabe quién es…"

-"¿quién es ella?"

-"Bueno, creo que ya es hora de entrar a las aulas"-dijo de pronto una voz diplomática desde atrás de Candy –"Ya es mucha distracción, ¿no lo creen?"-continuo Stear, tratando de disipar a la multitud –"Vámonos…"-comenzó a caminar pasando al lado de Candy al igual que las dos personas que venían con él sin prestarle ninguna atención.

Candy los miró con curiosidad. ¿Quiénes eran ellos? Archie paso rozando el hombro de Terry y ambos se dirigieron miradas de odio y rivalidad. Sin dudarlo, todos ellos eran hijos de ricos… incluyendo al que la llamaba "Pecosa".

-"Creo que vienen aquí a estudiar porque les gusta llamar la atención"-pensó en ese momento –"¡Cierto, mi clase!"

-"¡Media hora tarde, señorita!"-ese fue el efusivo saludo de la maestra de turno –"Ella es su nueva compañera Candice Cartwright. Toma asiento por favor, rápido… que estamos en la mitad de la clase de biología"

La profesora comenzó a murmurar sobre la falta de modales de hoy de los estudiantes y la impuntualidad era considerada como uno de ellos, mientras terminaba de escribir en la pizarra unas cuantas fórmulas que ni Candy ni la mitad de clase podía entender.

Las murmuraciones empezaban de nuevo, al parecer los celulares de los estudiantes no habían parado de vibrar comentando en redes sociales y en chats online sobre el incidente de la mañana.

Después de ese incidente, había pasado un par de horas. La habían enviado a sentarse en uno de los pupitres más alejados del salón. Suspiró. Como empezaba a odiar ese lugar.

Finalmente sonó la campana que indicaba el recreo. Tendría que preguntar cómo llegar hasta la cafetería. Su padre tenía razón –tenía que admitirlo- ya tenía mucha hambre.

De pronto, una nívea mano la saco de sus pensamientos. –"Hola, disculpa"-interrumpió una dulce voz. Candy nunca había escuchado una voz tan femenina y dulce.

-"Hola"

-"Hola, mi nombre es Annie Britter, soy la delegada de la clase"-le dijo tímidamente –"la profesora me encargó que te pusiera al día de las clases y que te ayude a nivelarte con el resto de clase"-sonrió

-"Hola, mi nombre es Candy"-dijo Candy entrando algo en confianza, no sabía porque pero Annie le inspiraba cariño

-"Si, lo sé. Tengo tu ficha de datos en esta carpeta. Vienes de New Orleans, ¿cierto?"

-"Si, me mude ayer"

Annie sonrió –"¡Oh! Pero que descuidada soy, seguro estas que te mueres de hambre. Sabes dónde está la cafetería. Después podemos retomar esta charla"

A Candy le asombró lo educada y correcta que era Annie para hablar. Le causó una buena impresión. Ambas chicas caminaron hacia la cafetería conversando de manera trivial sobre la llegada de Candy a Chicago.

-"Esta es la cola para recoger el almuerzo"-dijo Annie cogiendo una bandeja –"Digamos que no tenemos mucho de donde escoger"-rió observando las opciones del menú

-"Está bien para mí"-le sonrió Candy con familiaridad. Podía sentir que ella y Annie llegarían a ser buenas amigas.

Las cosas no estaban de todo mal, cuando de pronto.

-"¡ahh!"

-"Ay, disculpa"-dijo una voz chillona y poco amigable –"se me resbaló la bandeja"-continuo diciendo con falso arrepentimiento

-"¿Estas bien, Annie?"-dijo Candy viendo el vestido arruinado por jugo de naranja y salsa de carne de Annie –"¡Discúlpate mejor! ¡Acaso, eres ciega o ¿qué?!"-gritó a la pelirroja que miraba burlonamente a ambas

-"¿Qué has dicho?"-dijo burlonamente –"creo que un mosquito está zumbando a mi alrededor. Ustedes son unas perdedoras… y yo no me junto con perdedoras"-siguió con arrogancia.

Candy empezó a hervirle la sangre, como odiaba a la gente con tan mala vibra.

-"Me arruinaron el almuerzo…"-caminó hacia el lado opuesto para encontrarse con un muchacho que tenía la misma mirada despreciativa que ella

-"Pero quien se cree esa loca… está bien, Annie?"-siguió Candy tratando a duras penas de limpiarle el vestido a la única persona que había sido amable con ella

Annie empezaba a sollozar algo avergonzada, porque ya todos los estudiantes empezaban a mirarla con pena –"ellos son Eliza y Neal Leagan. Están en nuestro salón"-repuso Annie sentándose en una silla viendo su vestido arruinado –"como te habrás dado cuenta no son muy amigables"

-"Par de idiotas"-dijo Candy conteniendo su enojo –"pero nos lo pagaran muy caro"

-"¡Oh no, Candy! Será mejor que no te metas con ellos"

-"¿Por qué Annie?"-dio Candy con curiosidad

-"Ok, dado que eres nueva, te lo explicaré. Asi también como no debes meterte con los chicos que te cruzaste en la mañana"-siguió Annie ya más tranquila, ambas se dirigían a los servicios.

-"aquí en Chicago hay varias familias muy poderosas y muy ricas. Esta escuela puede ser pública, pero dicen que concentran a los mejores profesores y tiene a los mejores estudiantes en toda la ciudad. Nos destacamos en todo"-continuó Annie sintiéndose orgullosa –"Es por ello, que las familias ricas deciden inscribir a sus hijos aquí"

-"uhm ok…"

-"Bueno, seguro viste a tres chicos que siempre están en grupo"-continuó ella

-"Si… son los malcriados del Audi"

-"¿malcriados del Audi?"-rio Annie verificando que no haya nadie a parte de ellas

-"¡Si! Para venir a la escuela, mi padre y yo nos los cruzamos. Son unos maleducados"-dijo Candy con coraje

-"Ellos son parte de la familia Andrew, una de las familias más ricas del país"-continuó Annie con su relato. –"El chico de anteojos es Alistair Cornwell le dicen Stear, es el líder de los proyectos de ciencia y tecnología. Es muy muy inteligente"-siguió Annie con admiración –"El rubio es Anthony Brower, es el capitán del equipo de equitación del colegio. Tiene muchas fans en el colegio, creo que hasta tiene un club de fans personal. Hemos ganado torneos internacionales en los últimos años gracias a él"-dijo abriendo mucho sus ojos

Candy podía adivinar que Annie en el fondo admiraba a los muchachos que le estaba contando. Para ella eran unos ricachones sin modales.

-"Y finalmente, el chico de cabello largo, es el hermano de Stear. Archibald Cornwell, también le dicen Archie"-dijo esto sonrojándose –"él es integrante del elenco de teatro"-repuso dando un pequeño suspiro que fue percibido por Candy

Era su imaginación o este chico Archie… le gustaba a Annie.

-"¿Te gusta?"-dijo siendo directa como siempre había sido –"Ese chico te gusta no, Annie?"

-"Eh… yo… ¡No!"-dijo ella dándose la vuelta de lo sonrojada que estaba –"Es decir… lo admiro bastante, pero ellos nunca se fijarían en gente común como nosotras"-dijo tristemente sin darle la cara a Candy –"Son como la realeza, no pueden casarse con plebeyos"

-"¡Oh Annie! Eso es tan medieval"-rio Candy –"pero has intentando acercarte a él?"

-"¡Oh no! ¡No podría!"-siguió ella dándose vuelta mostrándole la cara sonrojada a Candy

-"No te preocupes, te voy a ayudar"-dijo ella –"Aunque a mí me parezca que es un chico engreído"-continuó apoyando sus manos en sus hombros

Ambas rieron, de pronto escucharon como el timbre que marcaba el inicio de clases sonaba.

-"¡Vamos Anthony!"-gritaban las chicas emocionadas del club de fans

Candy y Annie pasaban al lado del campo de futbol y vieron como un grupo de chicas alentaba a Anthony Brower..

Estaban en la hora de educación física. Candy amaba esa clase. Si bien no era destacada en las materias con números, lo compensaba muy bien con habilidades físicas.

-"Yo no sé qué le ven"-comentó la rubia

-"Jajaja, Candy es que eres nueva"-dijo Annie uniéndose a la clase. Candy recordó que Annie no le había podido comentar nada del otro muchacho que la llamaba "PECOSA". Bueno, tampoco le importaba saber quién era.

-"Miren chicas, la nueva se acaba de sumar al club de las perdedoras"-dijo la voz antipática de Eliza Leagan. Annie ya le había advertido que ella y su hermano Neil eran también de la "alta sociedad"; siempre intentaban ridiculizar a las personas que ellos consideraban inferiores.

Candy hizo caso omiso a las venenosas palabras de ella y siguió conversando con Annie, intentando idear una manera de juntar a Archie con Annie.

La clase de educación física empezó con 100 metros planos y carrera de postas. Mientras que los muchachos entrenaban dentro del coliseo.

Anthony, Archie y Stear eran dos años mayores que Candy y Annie, por ello estaban en la clase de décimo grado. Los cuales estaban en las canchas de deportes. Sin embargo, Candy no veía por ningún lado al muchacho que le había roto la pantalla de su _Iphone_.

Así las dos horas de educación física pasaron, Annie se adelantó como era la delegada de la clase, tenía que estar primero en el aula para coordinar con los profesores que tuvieran todo listo para continuar con las actividades escolares.

Candy miró hacia el campo de futbol donde ya había terminado hacia una hora el partido en el que jugaban los Andrew. Estaba desierto, todos los alumnos estaban en sus salones. Se distrajo. No sabía porque pero quería conocerlos.

-"son unos chicos engreídos"

-"me pregunto, quien es más engreída. Si tú o los chicos bonitos"-rio una voz. Candy no sabía de donde venía, pero le era demasiado familiar –"¡hey, pequeña PECOSA!"

-"¡Tu!"

Terry la saludo airosamente desde un árbol. Estaba con una harmónica en sus manos y miraba a Candy de manera burlona –como siempre- un gesto que ella no estaba dispuesta a aguantar.

-"¡Srta. Candice Cartwright! Si no me equivoco"-sonrió seductoramente. –"disculpa, pero prefiero pequeña PECOSA"

-"¡Me tienes que pagar por el _Iphone_ que rompiste!¡engreido!"-grito Candy haciendo notar su enojo –"¡Mi pobre _Iphone_ solo tiene 6 meses!"

Terry silbó –"lo siento, pero no fue mi culpa. Fue tu culpa por caminar distraída, niña"

-"¡No soy una niña! Mi nombre es Candy… Candice Cartwright"-dijo enojada. Terry bajó del árbol con un solo salto colocándose a la altura de Candy

-"Pequeña PECOSA es suficiente para mi"-dijo el altivamente colocándose a su altura notando como Candy se ponía nerviosa con su contacto -"Mi nombre es Terry Grandchester, sé que estás ansiosa por saber de mí"

-"¡No seas engreído!"-gritó aún más furiosa consigo mismo dándose media vuelta. No podía evitar que su corazón comenzara a palpitar como loco cada vez que se lo cruzaba…. De repente sus ojos…. ¡Al diablo con todo! Siguió maldiciendo en voz baja sintiendo como la mirada penetrante del castaño la miraba con suspicacia.

-"Engreído, maleducado"-murmuraba Candy caminando enfurecidamente sin mirar al frente cuando de pronto se chocó contra algo –alguien- "¡Tenga más cuidado…..!"

Los dos pares de ojos se quedaron mirando por breves instantes. Candy sintió como un par de manos sostenían sus hombros evitando que se cayera al suelo.

-"Tu eres…"-dijo ella tratando de articular palabra

Annie Britter se encontraba ya en el salón de clases. Miraba el reloj con impaciencia para luego mirar hacia uno de los pupitres más alejados y finalmente pasar su mirada hacia la puerta de ingreso. La mayoría de los estudiantes ya habían ingresado a clase y se preparaban para iniciar las ultimas clases del día.

-"Candy, ¿dónde estarás?"-se preguntó mentalmente, evaluando si debería ir a buscarla a los vestidores –"Seguro se ha perdido. Que descuidada soy, debí acompañarla"-se lamentó cuando una risa burlona la sacó de sus pensamientos

-"¿Preocupada Annie?"-dijo Eliza mirándola maliciosamente –"discúlpame por lo de tu vestido en el almuerzo, de verdad lo siento"-continuó ella con falso arrepentimiento –"toma 10$ para que te compres uno nuevo en _Walmart_… me imagino que será más que suficiente"-continuó cogiendo el billete despectivamente

Annie no dijo nada, súbitamente alguien cogió el billete de la mano de Eliza y lo tiró al suelo –"Si quieres tratar de humillar a alguien lo vas a pasar muy mal, Eliza"-señaló Candy aun con su uniforme de educación física

-"Pero miren como ha venido toda sudada y sucia. Se ve en New Orleans no tienen modales"-dijo Eliza mirando a Candy con odio –"¡Qué asco! ¡Báñate!"

Las amigas de Eliza rieron ante su comentario. Candy la miró como perforándola con la mirada. Definitivamente los días en su nuevo colegio iban a ser muy complicados teniendo a Eliza como compañera de estudios.

-"¡Candy!"-dijo Annie sonrojada. Nunca nadie la había defendido de esa manera. Siempre, desde años atrás había soportado en silencio las maldades y las burlas de Eliza Leagan, ella que era una persona muy tímida nunca le había puesto el pare.

-"Hola Annie"-sonrió Candy dándose media vuelta sin prestarle atención a los comentarios groseros de Eliza y su grupo –"Se me hizo tarde, crees que pueda ir a bañarme"

-"Si claro, yo le informaré a la profesora que tuviste un incidente"-sonrió Annie sabiendo que había encontrado una buena amiga en Candy

-"¡Ok!¡Muchas gracias!"

Candy se alejó pensando en lo que había pasado unos minutos atrás después de su encuentro con Terry. Al parecer, se le estaba haciendo costumbre chocarse con la gente, eso la ofuscaba aún más.

Se tocó la parte de los hombros los cuales habían sido sostenidos fuertemente por un muchacho alto de tez clara y profundos ojos azules. Le provoco un breve escalofrío la idea de solo recordarlo, sin embargo y paradójicamente ese sentimiento fue algo ¿cálido?

-"¡Disculpa!"-dijo rápidamente al sentir el claro vaivén de casi caer –"Lo siento, yo…. Tu eres"-dijo mirando al rubio que la sujetaba con mediana fuerza evitando que cayera

-"Eres la chica de la mañana"-sonrió Anthony Brower saliendo de los camerinos de los hombres –"Eres algo escandalosa, niña"-sonrió afablemente

Candy se sonrojo furiosamente mirando al rubio sin saber que decir. Rodo los ojos –"no tienes por qué burlarte"-dijo débilmente. No sabía porque pero era la primera vez que se quedaba casi sin palabras en frente de un desconocido. Sabía que estaba invadiendo su espacio en ese momento –"Tu eres Anthony Brower ¿no? uno de los chicos ricos"

-"Si por ricos, te refieres a que pertenezco a la familia Andrew. Bueno, supongo que si, tienes razón"-dijo dando un claro suspiro haciendo que uno de sus mechones rubios se moviera. Candy sintió como nuevamente el sentimiento de… -vergüenza- la invadía –"¿Me conoces?"

-"No, pero eso dicen por… ahí… de ustedes. Para mi todos son unos chicos inmaduros y engreídos"-dijo claramente no pensando lo que estaba diciendo –"Uy, lo siento"-se disculpó tapándose la boca instintivamente.

Anthony soltó una carcajada rompiendo el ambiente tenso que se había formado ante la disculpa inocente de Candy. –"Anthony Brower, mucho gusto"-dijo cogiendo la mano blanca de Candy y besándola con galantería

-"¡Hey, ¿que… que haces?!"-dijo ella alarmada, sintiendo como –de nuevo- el muchacho invadía su espacio, privado, personal e individual

-"Solo me presento como cualquier caballero lo haría… Srta…?"

-"¡Cartwright… Candice!"

-"Me gusta más Candy"-sonrió el dejando la mano de Candy

Candy hundió la cabeza, incapaz de reprocharle que únicamente así la llamaban sus amigos. Había algo en el semblante del "ricachón" que la hacía sentir claramente cómoda –aunque eso no lo iba a admitir jamás en su presencia- dado que hacia un minuto que lo conocía formalmente.

-"Bueno… estoy tarde… ¡Adiós!"-dijo ella aun con la cabeza gacha prácticamente corriendo hacia el salón. Realmente se le había hecho muy tarde.

-"¡Hasta pronto, Candy!"

Escucho mientras se alejaba. Ok, ella seguía mirando al suelo.

-"Anthony, realmente te estas tardando mucho"-dijo Archie en el pasillo de los lockers junto a su hermano, quien miraba impaciente su reloj –"tengo taller de teatro… ¿Por qué lo esperamos Stear?"

-"Porque Anthony es nuestro primo, Archie. Además seguro no tarda. El partido ya termino hace más de media hora"

-"Ok, pero si Grandchester me quita el papel que quiero, me enojare mucho con él"-dijo con una pizca de molestia recordando a su rival, Terrance Grandchester.

Archie y Terry pertenecían al grupo de teatro del colegio. Ambos siempre competían por saber quién de los dos actuaba mejor. Una competencia que en varias oportunidades había terminado en una pelea verbal –y física- afuera de las instalaciones del colegio. Si no fuera por la influencia de sus familias ya estarían en un reformatorio a estas alturas. Simplemente, no se soportaban.

-"Disculpen por la demora"-dijo Anthony caminando hacia ambos –"Me entretuve en el camino"

-"¿Otra vez se te declaro otra chica?"-preguntó Stear con simpatía dándole una palmada en la espalda –"Eres un rompecorazones jajajaja"

-"No, como crees"-dijo con humildad –"Solo me choque con una chica especial"

-"¿especial?"-dijeron al unísono ambos hermanos. Anthony era un chico muy reservado, muy amable con todos, pero que se expresara así de "alguien" era, por decir, extraño.

-"Pues si"-dijo el rubio adelantándose –"¿Por qué se quedan ahí parados?,¿no vamos a ir a clase?"

-"¡Ah… si!"-dijeron y aceleraron el paso para seguir al rubio quien tenía una sonrisa en los labios. Stear y Archie no sabían porque pero estaban contentos. Comprendían que pronto su primo les comentaría sobre esa "chica especial" con la que se había entretenido minutos antes.

Dado que desde…. Bueno en este momento no valía la pena recordar esa etapa de sus vidas.

Candy abrió el grifo de la ducha para que el agua empezara a correrle por el cuerpo. Había sido un día muy extraño. Minutos antes había mandado un _whatsapp _a su amiga de New Orleans a Patty contándole que en su colegio había un grupo de chicos ricos y que se había topado con uno de ellos al momento de regresar a clase.

Había sentido algo…. Extraño al tenerlo tan cerca y frente a ella. Le comento que también se había encontrado en ese mismo colegio con el chico que rajo la pantalla de su _Iphone_…. ¿Qué pequeño podía ser el mundo?

Patty le había contestado que había un dicho en oriente de que (*)_**"No existían las coincidencias, solo lo inevitable"**_ y que estaba impaciente por saber más sobre su vida en Chicago.

Pero Candy, aun no estaba segura de quien era ese chico llamada Terry Grandchester, era un apellido no muy común. Sabía que lo había escuchado en algún lugar, pero no recordaba donde.

Súbitamente, recordó como no podía mirarlo fijamente a los ojos –algo similar le sucedía con Anthony Brower- sin embargo, era…. Diferente.

Movio su cabeza de un lado a otro evitando pensar en ambos. Seguramente el viaje le había afectado, estaba convenciéndose de que los dos eran solo personas extrañas a ella y a su vida.

Termino de asearse y se cambió a su arrugado jean ancho –como le gustaba vestir- una blusa color verde y una chaqueta de un verde más oscuro. Se calzó sus _Converse_ favoritas y emprendió el retorno a clase, se ató su melena rubia en dos colas (como lo solía llevar en New Orleans) y como su mamá le había enseñado desde que era una niña.

-"Estoy pensando mucho en personas que ni si quiera conozco"-rio tratando de despejar su mente

Sonó la campana que sonaba el término de las clases por el día de hoy. Era un día común para la mayoría de estudiantes; pero para un par de personas era un día distinto.

Se apoyó en una de las butacas de la sala de teatro, mientras veía como unos _amateurs _audicionaban para los papeles secundarios y de relleno para el festival de final de primavera que sería en unas semanas. Después de unos minutos sacó una harmónica del bolsillo derecho y salió por la puerta más cercana que daba a la azotea. Necesitaba un cigarrillo, y por lo general la azotea o los árboles era donde podía fumar furtivamente.

-"Candice"-murmuró Terry –"pequeña PECOSA con aires de niño malcriado"-dijo sonriendo buscando el encendedor –"Eres especial, ¿por qué?"

No muy lejos de ahí en el aparcamiento. Los tres jóvenes subían y ponían en marcha al lujoso Audi Azul.

-"Ya no sigas renegando, Archie"-sonrió Stear divertido observando como su hermano miraba hacia la ventana del copiloto con enojo

-"¡Ese idiota de Grandchester tiene el papel principal en la obra! ¡Cómo no voy a estar enojado!"

-"Pero también tu papel es importante Archie"

-"Si, pero él tiene el protagónico"-dijo apretando los puños –"Demostraré que puedo hacer mi papel mucho mejor que él"

-"Así se habla, ¿no, Anthony?"

Anthony Brower se encontraba en el asiento trasero, prestando casi nada –ok, nada- de atención a sus primos. Únicamente pensando en la rubia que acababa de conocer hacia casi una hora en la puerta de los vestidores.

-"Candy, eres una niña"-pensó sonriendo afable.

Sus primos lo miraron con interés y curiosidad.

**Las antipáticas notas de Lime:** Hello! A todos los amables lectores que me están dadno una oportunidad. Disculpen la demora en este capítulo. Lo tenía bastante avanzado, pero por cosas del destino no salio más rápido. Empezando porque me robaron la semana pasada y no tenía muchas ganas de escribir, la fiebre del mundial, etc, etc, etc. Pero ya estoy de nuevo con ustedes y para seguir escribiendo.

Me alegra que haya tenido algo de aceptación este pequeño… proyecto de la cual estoy contenta. Agradeciendo siempre a ustedes que son mi motivación a seguir (a los que dejaron reviews y a los lectores anónimos)! Creo que se están preguntando qué pasará…! Bueno eso lo sabremos en los siguientes capítulos

**(*)Aclaraciones:**

(*)_**"No existían las coincidencias, solo lo inevitable": **_¿Se acuerdan de donde lo saque? Pues es la frase simbólica de Lead Clow (Card Captor Sakura) me pareció conveniente __

Contestaré los reviews:

**LizCarter: **Hola! Empezaré a responder tus preguntas.

El UA* = Alternative Universe (Universo Alterno*) se utiliza a los personajes de una serie, pero colocados en una historia o contexto diferente. Suelen mantener el carácter y la descripción original de los personajes, pero la historia cambia total o parcialmente. (Fuente: Wikipedia)

Si es TerryFic… pues no exactamente, pero como te habras dado cuenta planeo un triángulo amoroso… o un cuadrado tal vez! Y sip, Jimmy si es medio hermano de Candy. Jajaja si Terry será social, lo descubriremos pronto ;)

**Celia: **Holaa! No se vale dejar a medias gracias por tus comentarios! Si al principio tenía que explicar por qué pero los demás capítulos se verá más sobre la vida de Candy y los demás en el colegio

**Alizzzz G:** jajajaja aquí va a haber triangulo, cuadrado, pentágono, etc, etc amoroso. Si definitivamente Candy llega a una escuela nueva, que manera de empezar tu primer dia llamando la atención de todos los estudiantes jajajaja bueno que pasará? Continuemos leyendo !


	3. Mejores amigos

_**Oh! Mis rebeldes parejas**_

_**Capítulo 3.**_

_**Mejores amigos**_

Azoto la puerta fuertemente de la camioneta como manera de saludo. Lo que arranco una mirada de asombro por parte de Michael, era el primer dia de Candy en la escuela. Estaba ansioso por escuchar cómo le había ido y si había hecho nuevos amigos.

-"Hola, ¿Qué tal tu primer día? ¿Hiciste nuevos amigos?"-pregunto siendo lo más amable posible con su pequeña adolescente hija mayor Candice

-"¿Por qué me preguntas eso? ¿crees que estamos en la primaria?"-dijo con un aire de mal humor, lo que suponía que no había sido un buen día

-"Solo estoy tratando de…"

-"No importa"-dijo ella –"déjalo ahí"-siguió colocando su mochila en la parte trasera de la camioneta. Cogiendo el _Iphone_ y colocándose a todo volumen sus audífonos dispuesta a escuchar su música favorita.

Michael echo el auto a andar. De reojo miraba como la rubia observaba hacia la nada como si estuviera en sus propios pensamientos. Pensaba en que realmente iba a ser difícil convivir con su hija adolescente a la cual había abandonado –había dejado de ver- hacia un poco más de 10 años. Quería conversar con ella, aclararle cómo ocurrieron las cosas en aquel entonces… pero ella lo comprendería. Es decir, hace tiempo amó verdaderamente a su madre, a Jane… que en paz descanse.

Pero también, tenía que entender que era un chiquillo. Bueno ambos lo eran, eran casi adolescentes cuando tuvieron a Candy. Tenía futuro, tenía planes, recién empezaba la universidad, su familia tenía dinero… no podía dejar todo ese mundo de lujos y comodidades por empezar una nueva vida como padre de estreno. Ok, lo admitía ahora, estaba seguro que nunca podía haber ganado el título del "Papá del año".

El tiempo había pasado. Y la niña que prácticamente dejó en pañales a cuidado de su madre (exnovia de él) Jane, había creído... se parecía tanto a ella, estaba seguro que si sonreía se parecería aún más. Se culpó así mismo, era indudable que se había perdido toda la infancia de su pequeña solo por su egoísmo y su vanidad. No culpaba a Candy por alejarse de él –_odiarlo_- pero cuando supo la noticia de que Jane ya no estaba en este mundo, tramitó todos los papeles para quedarse con la custodia de su primogénita como padre biológico. Hasta ahora no se había sentado con ella a hablar sobre ese tema. La verdad, no habían hablado de ningún tema. Eran como dos perfectos extraños viviendo bajo el mismo techo.

-"El fin de semana intentaré conversar con ella. Por el momento, dejaré que se adapte a la ciudad"-pensó tratando de tranquilizarse un poco mientras doblaba una esquina para entrar a la autopista. Candy seguía sumergida en sus pensamientos.

Nunca se imaginó que ser padre de una adolescente podía ser tan complicado.

Mientras que en el asiento del copiloto, Candy cambiaba de una canción a otra. Jugaba entre elegir algo de _AC/DC_ o _Bon Jovi_… tal vez sería bueno escuchar a _Mick_… ya no sabía que quería escuchar. Lo que sea, con tal de no dirigirle la mirada ni el habla a su padre. Sabía que él también estaba en un dilema existencial… ¿Qué pasaría si se metía en problemas? ¿Haría que regresara a New Orleans? No, lo dudaba. Ya los papeles de la custodia estaban firmados y en regla. Ante las leyes norteamericanas, era su tutor legal. Tendría que esperar a tener 21 años para ser libre.

Aun se preguntaba, por qué no se quedó en New Orleans con las amables amigas de su madre –que habían sido como segundas madres para ella- las extrañaba bastantes.

En cambio, había ido a parar a una escuela llena de engreídos, jóvenes maleducados, y ricachones. Sin mencionar a los Leagan, esos dos idiotas eran una piedra en el zapato. Lo podía oler. Tenia un sexto sentido para detectar a personar complicadas. Al salir, el imbécil del hermano casi la habia atropellado con su motocicleta haciendo botar sus libros y sus apuntes en el _grass_. Creo que se le habían perdido unas cuantas anotaciones.

Eliza y Neil se alejaron, ella en una limosina y él en su motocicleta riéndose a carcajadas de la rubia a quien dejaban atrás llena de barro y tierra. O sea, cualquier ciego hubiera notado que su mochila, sus converse y parte de su jean estaban aún sucios –lo que había iniciado su malhumor- pero su padre no.

Súbitamente, interrumpió un claro pitido desde su celular indicándole que le habia llegado una notificación. Miró el _Iphone_ y se formó el simbolito de una notificación de "Añadir amigo" en _Facebook_. Candy la abrió esbozando una sonrisa.

"_Annie Britter te ha añadido a su red de amigos" _

_-Aceptar –No, gracias_

Apretó el botón de Aceptar rápidamente e ingresó a ver su perfil. Se sorprendió Annie era una chica muy aplicada. Había ganado mucho concursos de ortografía, gramática, ciencias, arte –todo lo contrario a Candy que era un desastre- sonrió, seguramente Patty y ella serian grandes amigas si se conocieran. De pronto, una ventanita se abrió y se dio cuenta de que le habían enviado un _inbox_ era de Annie.

_Annie Britter (Activo (a) ahora)_

_Hola Candy, perdón pero te fuiste tan rápido que ni si quiera pude pedirte tu numero de celular_

_Candy Cartwright (Activo (a) ahora)_

_Hola Annie mi numero es 504-xxxxxxxx hoy iré al Mall para cambiarlo por un número de Chicago_

_Annie Britter (Activo (a) ahora)_

_Oh genial! ¿Quieres que te acompañe? Bueno, si no te molesta. También me gustaría ayudarte a ponerte al día en los cursos. Es importante._

_Candy Cartwright (Activo (a) ahora)_

_Claro, seria genial. ¿Dónde nos encontramos?_

_Annie Britter (Activo (a) ahora)_

_Te veo en dos horas en la estación del tren línea azul. La estación de Oak Park ¿esta bien?_

_Candy Cartwright (Activo (a) ahora)_

_Bueno, vere como llego. Gracias! Nos vemos_

_Annie Britter (Activo (a) ahora)_

_Nos vemos!_

Candy sonrió porque había encontrado una buena amiga con la cual poder pasar un buen rato. Vio como su padre ingresaba al estacionamiento subterráneo del edificio departamental donde vivian.

-"¿Tienes planes hoy?"-dijo su padre aparcando el auto en el lugar respectivo

-"Si, saldré. ¿Dónde tomo el tren?"

-"Si quieres te puedo llevar. Me cancelaron una reunión después de almuerzo asi que…"

-"No, gracias. Quiero ir sola… necesito llegar a _Oak Park_"

-"La estación está 3 cuadras saliendo por la avenida hacia tu derecha"-dijo Michael con una pizca de tristeza por la indiferencia de su hija –"¿quieres salir a almorzar o pedimos algo para comer?"

Candy hizo una mueca de pocos amigos. Claro, su padre estaba TODO el dia en su oficina, haciendo solo Dios sabe que cosas, era notorio que no había cocinado NADA.

-"¿Sabes cocinar?"-dijo mirándolo con cierta curiosidad

-"Pues no, no se me da bien en la cocina ¿Por qué?"

-"Vamos al super, cocinaré algo. No quiero comer afuera"-sentenció. Michael sonrió internamente. ¿Podía ser una señal clara de Candy? De igual manera, no quería hacerse ilusiones.

**00000000000000000000000000000000000**

Miró su reloj con impaciencia. Siempre llegaba puntual, sentía como la brisa primaveral inundaba ya el ambiente, el invierno se habia alejado por completo y daba paso a la primavera. Le gustaba la primavera. Su vestido color melón se abrió un poco al sentir la brisa pasar haciendo que su cabello largo y color ébano se meciera. El silbido que emitían los árboles era adormecedor.

-"¡Annie! ¡Discúlpame! ¡Me equivoque de estación y me fui una más!"-gritó Candy a sus espaldas. Estaba jadeando.

-"¿Has venido corriendo desde la otra estación?"-se asombró la chica mirando a su amiga que llegaba con la respiración entrecortada

-"¡Sí! ¡Porque el siguiente tren se demoraba la vida en llegar! Y no quería hacerte esperar"

-"Estas sudando"-dijo mirándola con paciencia y simpatía –"Hay que entrar a un restaurante o algún lugar para que te refresques"

Ambas entraron a un _Starbucks_ que había en una esquina cercana como era día de semana durante la tarde no había mucha gente. Salvo algunos universitarios que estaban estudiando o parejas jóvenes tomando un café. Se acomodaron cerca al mostrador. Annie dejó su bolso mientras que Candy entraba a los servicios.

-"Buenas tardes, señorita. Mi nombre es Albert y estoy para servirle ¿Qué desea tomar?"-sonrió un guapo muchacho rubio de ojos azules

Annie miró el menú con atención para solicitar su bebida y una bebida adicional para Candy después de que saliera de los servicios. El carismático joven la atendió de la mejor manera y ella colocó una moneda de un dólar donde se deja las propinas.

-"Muchas gracias"-sonrió, Annie se sonrojo levemente. –"Déjame ayudarte por favor"-se apresuró a sostenerle ambos vasos. Justo en ese momento, Candy salía de los servicios y….

¡Splashhhhhhhhh!

-"¡Lo siento mucho señorita!"-dijo el acongojado muchacho después de derramar ambas bebidas sobre la rubia.

Definitivamente, no era el día de Candy.

**00000000000000000000000000000000000**

Mientras tanto, en la mansión Andrew. Los tres primos estaban en sus lecciones extra después de clase. Archie no pudo evitar un ligero bostezo que no fue bien visto por el profesor de turno –un aristócrata que se pavoneaba de haber conocido a Kennedy antes de que fuera asesinado en el 63- el profesor notaba con impaciencia que sus alumnos estaban más… distraídos que de costumbre.

-"Bueno, dado que al parecer tienen negocios más importantes que atender que prestar atención a MI clase, supongo que será todo por hoy, jovencitos"-dijo déspotamente mirando a Archie y a Anthony, cerrando

Stear era el único que se había tragado toda la cháchara de la segunda guerra mundial… la bomba atómica, los aviones….los aviones, Pearl Harbor, Hiroshima y Nagasaki y más aviones.

Anthony miraba hacia el jardín de rosas que adornaba los alrededores de la mansión. Uno de sus hobbies preferidos era cuidar de las rosas. Aquel jardín lo había heredado de su madre cuando ella había fallecido hacia unos cuantos años atrás.

Su madre.

Su madre había fallecido cuando él tenía 10 años en un accidente de avión cuando regresaba de Europa. Como la extrañaba no sabía porque pero últimamente se había acordado mucho de ella. De repente, era porque se acercaba el día de su cumpleaños.

No dejaba de mirar como los rosales empezaban a brotar como dándole una bienvenida tardía a la primavera. Eran los comienzos del mes de mayo… el cumpleaños de su madre estaba próximo. Era irónico que unos días antes de cumplir los gloriosos 35 años ocurriera tal accidente en avión. Pero a Anthony no le agradaba recordar mayo por el accidente, si no por el cumpleaños de su madre.

-"¿Anthony?"

La voz de su primo Stear lo sacó de sus ensueños cuando noto que empezaba a hacerle gestos con las manos.

-"la clase ya terminó, ¿regresaste a la realidad?"-dijo con simpatía esbozando una sonrisa en su noble rostro

–"el viejo Hortbock agarró sus cosas y se fue hace 10 minutos y tú sigues en el país de las fantasías"-resopló Archie en la puerta de la sala de estudios –"desde que salimos de la escuela estás raro ¿Qué sucede?"-preguntó con curiosidad

-"No es nada"-se apresuró a decir Anthony –"solo que es mayo"

-"Si, dos de mayo para ser exactos"-dijo Stear con rapidez y Archie le dio un codazo –"Ok, lo siento. Si lo sabemos, no las puedes olvidar"

Anthony se volteó a mirar nuevamente el campo de rosas que florecían de una gran variedad de colores –"a ellas le gustaban mucho las rosas"-terminó diciendo, sus primos se acercaron al ventanal junto a él.

En el exterior se podía ver al jardinero de la familia, el señor Whitman terminaba de regar a una parcela que acababa de florecer. Anthony bajaba siempre a ayudarle y a cuidar de las rosas. Era sin duda su pasión, una pasión que casi nadie conocía –salvo su familia- por supuesto.

_-"El día de hoy, me pareció ver en los ojos de Candy, los ojos de mama y de ella"-_pensó Anthony en ese momento _–"Candy, quiero conocerla más. No sé porque…"_

**00000000000000000000000000000000000**

-"¡Achuuuuuu!"-estornudó Candy en ese momento mientras era asistida dentro del mostrador de Starbucks.

Albert se encargaba de limpiarle la blusa de restos de café con crema y chispas de chocolate, realmente estaba muy apenado.

-"disculpe señorita. No la vi cuando salió de los servicios. Fue un descuido mío"-dijo tratando de disimular su incomodidad

-"Ok.. ok está bien"-dijo la rubia notando la verdadera preocupación del joven –"Es suficiente, con el limpiador bastará"-sonrió para lograr evitar que el joven se siguiera disculpando.

-"Gracias por su comprensión, mi nombre es Albert"-dijo respondiendo a la sonrisa de la rubia

-"Yo soy Candy y ella es Annie"-dijo señalando a su amiga que estaba en una mesa contigua preocupada viendo la escena –"gracias por ayudarme"

-"es lo mínimo que puedo hacer"

-"Candy"-dijo ella tratando de romper el hielo

-"Esta bien, Candy. Bueno tengo que seguir con mi trabajo. Disculpa de nuevo"-dijo volviendo al mostrador y tomando su lugar en la caja el cual había sido ocupado temporalmente por uno de sus compañeros.

Candy miró afablemente al joven rubio. Y se volvió dónde Annie, quien la esperaba mirando la escena desde una mesa cercana donde estaban los bolsos de ella y de Candy.

-"Pobre se llevó un buen susto"-dijo Candy tomando haciendo viendo la gran mancha en la parte superior de su blusa

-"¡Pues yo me asuste aún más!"-dijo Annie –"Pensé que te habías caído o te habías quemado… creo que no debiste darle tanta confianza"-dijo ella con preocupación

-"Jajaja, Annie te preocupas demasiado"-rio Candy –"Esta bien, gracias por cuidar mis cosas"

-"A veces soy algo torpe"-dijo Annie con tristeza –"No se me da muy bien en los quehaceres del hogar…"

-"Al menos nos dio las bebidas gratis"-sonrió Candy tomando la nueva bebida que el joven les había ofrecido a medida de disculpas

-"¿Verdad no?"-respondió Annie rompiendo el hielo y sintiéndose más en confianza

-"Annie, tengo una pregunta que hacerte"-dijo Candy agarrando con fuerza el vaso de papel de Starbucks mirando su café como si fuera lo único en el mundo en ese momento.

-"Si dime"

-"¿Conoces a un chico llamado Terry Grandchester?"

Annie abrió los ojos de par en par como sorprendida –"eh… si, está en nuestra escuela"-dijo con prontitud asombrada por la pregunta de su amiga

-"Disculpa, seguro mi pregunta te parece rara"-dijo rápidamente escuchando el tono de voz de su amiga –"es que la otra vez que estábamos hablando en los servicios, me indicaste con quien y con quien no debería "involucrarme" y pensé que me hablarías de ese chico"

-"¡Candy!"-exclamó con sorpresa Annie –"¿Te llama la atención?"

-"¡Oh no… no en ese sentido!"-se apresuró a decir Candy levantando las manos y sonrojándose levemente –"¡Por supuesto que no! ¡Jamás me fijaría en un ser tan engreído, maleducado y caprichoso!"

-"¿Has tenido contacto con él?"-siguió interrogando Annie movida por la curiosidad

-"Bueno, el día que llegue al aeropuerto, me choque accidentalmente con él y rajó la pantalla de mi Iphone"-dijo sacando el aparato que notablemente se había rajado en el centro y cuya rajadura estaba avanzando lentamente –"Voy a aprovechar en sacar el número de aquí y que me cambien la pantalla"

-"¿Te lo encontraste en el aeropuerto?"

-"Iba distraída y se me atravesó"-dijo tratando de culpar a Terry de su "accidentado encuentro" –"Hoy le reclame que me tiene que pagar por los daños y prejuicios pero solo se burló de mí. No lo soporto"

-"¿Cómo que le reclamaste?"-dijo Annie con mayor curiosidad

-"después de la clase de gimnasia me lo encontré entre los árboles"-djo Candy dando un profundo sorbo a su bebida –"y bueno, se burló de mí y de mis pecas. Es por eso que ni en la vida me fijaría en alguien arrogante y maleducado"

Annie rió –"Ok, te contaré. Su nombre es Terrance Grandchester"-empezó Annie su relato. Candy le prestó atención –"supongo que habrás oído de Richard Grandchester, uno de los parlamentarios de América"

-"Richard Grandchester"-dijo Candy lentamente –"Me suena… seguramente hizo una candidatura"

-"Correcto"-dijo Annie –"Bueno, él es su hijo"

-"¡Es hijo de un parlamentario!"-gritó Candy atrayendo la atención de las personas que estaban en el _Starbucks _–"lo siento"-susurró al percatarse que había gritado

-"Si, pero no se sabe quien es su madre"-continuó Annie después de un breve intermedio esperando a que la clientela del lugar despeje sus miradas sobre ambas –"Muchos dicen que su madre es una actriz de Broodway… aunque son solo rumores"

-"Pero, bueno… yo le preguntaría"

-"Terry tiene un carácter complicado"-continuó Annie. Candy continuó prestándole atención –"Es un rebelde. Siempre se mete en problemas… yo nunca he hablado con él. Me da miedo"

-"¿miedo?"

Ok, Terry podía ser muchas cosas, pero ¿infundar miedo? Creía que Annie estaba exagerando, además no es que infundiera miedo… si no como decirlo… ¡Cierto ella no podía decir nada! ¡ni si quiera lo conocía!

-"Asi que es un rebelde"

-"Si… hace unas semanas Archie y Terry se pelearon afuera del colegio"-dijo Annie aterrada –"Yo salía de la clase de química y los alumnos habían formado un circulo alrededor de ellos… si es que no llegaba el director se iban a matar"

-"No creo que haya sido tan grave"

-"de repente soy alarmista"-dijo Annie –"pero tenia mucho miedo… mucho miedo"

-"¿Por Archie no?"

Annie se sonrojo rápidamente asintiendo con la cabeza mirando hacia otro lado. Luego tomo unos cuantos sorbos a su café tratando de disimular –"el director los suspendió 3 dias"

-"¿Por qué se pelearon?"

-"Los dos están en el club de teatro"-respondio Annie menos acalorada –"Supongo que existe algo asi como una rivalidad o simplemente no se soportan"

-"Entiendo"-dijo Candy mirando con cariño a su amiga. De verdad le gustaba mucho ese chico rico… de los Andrew"

_-"Si por ricos, te refieres a que pertenezco a la familia Andrew. Bueno, supongo que sí, tienes razón"_

La voz de Anthony Brower volvió a su cabeza como un susurro y se sonrojó… lo peor de todo es que no sabía porque… ¿Qué demonios le estaba pasando? Ni si quiera llevaba una semana completa –un día- en esa escuela y se sonrojaba por puras tonterías y/o personas que no conocía.

Tenía que reconocer que nunca en su vida le había llamado la atención alguien, siempre estaba acostumbrada y preocupada por su madre, el trabajo, los estudios (que era un desastre) y eso. ¡Además solo tenía 12 años! Recordaba que en su niñez en New Orleans tenía un vecino de nombre Tom que se había ido a vivir hacia unos años al otro extremo del país, exactamente a Texas.

Se acordaba que Tom le hubiera agradado vivir en el lejano oeste rodeado de vaqueros usando sus pantalones largos con chaparreras, sus botas de vaquero para montar y sus sobreros de amplio vuelo. Bueno que se podía esperar de la imaginación de un niño de 8 años. Finalmente en su cumpleaños número 9, su sueño se hizo realidad cuando su padre recibió un jugoso empleo para irse a vivir a Austin, Texas.

Tendría que despedirse de uno de sus mejores amigos.

Pero antes de que el chiquillo se fuera hacia Austin, Candy recordó que había sido la primera y única persona que le había declarado sus sentimientos abiertamente.

Era un caluroso día de agosto, la temperatura se había elevado notablemente. Ambos estaban corriendo hacia una colina que había cerca a sus casas donde había departamentos vecinales en las afueras de New Orleans. Sobre la colina había un gran árbol y un tanque de agua, el cual se encargaba de proveer agua a toda la ciudad.

-"Me imagino que debes estar muy emocionado Tom. Iras a Texas a cumplir tu sueño de ser vaquero"-sonrió Candy con nostalgia. Sabía que había llegado el momento de despedirse de su mejor amigo Tom.

Quien siempre la había defendido de los abusivos desde kínder, jugado con ella, había ido a cenar repetidas veces a la casa de su amigo ¡Como le gustaban los guisos de su madre! Pero sobre todo siempre había envidiado un poco, la relación que Tom tenía con su padre. Si bien algunas veces era severo en sus castigos, para Tom era el mejor padre que puede alguien tener.

Se acordó que varias veces Tom iba corriendo a su casa con lágrimas en los ojos -cosa que nunca admitiría frente a Candy- después de que su padre le llamara la atención por alguna tontería que había hecho en casa o en la escuela. Después los dos la pasaban jugando videojuegos o con el _wii_ de Tom o viendo algunas caricaturas.

-"La verdad no lo estoy mucho"-dijo Tom con sinceridad sacando de sus pensamientos a la pequeña Candy –"Te voy a extrañar, Candy"

-"Tom"-dijo ella con sorpresa –"Claro allá quien te defenderá"-dijo con ánimos para evitar ponerse triste también

Súbitamente, un silencion invadió la colina –"¿quieres trepar al árbol?"-dijo él –"te ganaré"

-"¡No me retes!"-dijo ella con ánimo subiendo atrás de él –"Yo soy la experta aquí"

Candy subió con agilidad al gran y frondoso árbol llegando a la cima mucho más antes que él –"te gané!"-exclamó ella

-"Cierto, me ganaste"-dijo Tom. Candy se asombró de que no se picara y que aceptara rápidamente su derrota. Ambos se sentaron y vieron como el atardecer se apagaba para dar paso a la fresca noche veraniega.

De nuevo reinó el silencio, pero no era un silencio incómodo más bien era reconfortante. Candy sabía que estaba alargando lo inevitable dado que Tom tomaría el avión de las 5am directo y sin escalas al aeropuerto de Austin, Texas.

-"Creo que es hora de regresar"-dijo ella mirando hacia otro lado intentando evitar que unas lágrimas furtivas escaparan de su rostro –"Es tarde, seguro te esperan para cenar y mañana sales temprano"

-"Candy, me gustas"

Ok…. Eso era algo que NO SE IMAGINABA.

-"¿T.. Tom?"

-"Me gustas y te voy a extrañar mucho"-dijo él finalmente bajando del árbol. No podía mirar a Candy.

Ella… ella se quedó en la cúpula del árbol sin saber que hacer o que decir… ¿Qué puedes pensar cuando se te declaran y tienes solo 10 años de edad?

Así paso bajo la luz de la luna casi una hora, vio cómo su mejor amigo se alejaba rápidamente y las luces de las calles se encendían. Los padres regresaban a sus hogares y eran recibidos por sus hijos. Simplemente, era un día normal en New Orleans.

Cuando llego a su casa pasó por la puerta de sus vecinos, pero no se atrevió a tocarles la puerta. Iba a ser muy triste, así que simplemente se sacó uno de sus listones rosados –sus favoritos- y los ató en la entrada del pórtico esperando que Tom los pudiera ver y que lo tomara como una despedida.

A la mañana siguiente al irse al colegio, se dio cuenta de que habían desaparecido. Sin esperanza se acercó a la puerta asomándose por la ventana principal y vio que todo estaba vació.

Tom se había ido.

Se dio media vuelta repitiéndose que se estaba haciendo tarde para coger el autobús que la llevaría a la escuela cuando al lado del felpudo (donde sabía que Tom guardaba sus llaves de repuesto) vio una nota estaba escrita con la letra de Tom.

_Para Candy:_

_Gracias por ser mi mejor amiga durante estos años. Me llevare tus listones para acordarme de ti._

_Espero que nos veamos pronto._

_Tom_

Candy enjuago sus ojos verdes al terminar la nota. Era clara, concisa y sencilla. Como lo era Tom. Lo había agregado al _Facebook_ hace unos meses y sabía que le iba estupendo. Sabía que estaba saliendo con una chica… estaba contenta por saber eso.

Cerró los ojos y volvió a la realidad, se había perdido entre la conversación de Annie –menos mal que no se había dado cuenta de ello- respiró y llamó su atención con una sonrisa.

-"creo que ya nos detuvimos muhco tiempo ¿conoces una tienda de AT&T por aquí?"-preguntó Candy. Annie asintió.

-"Si, hay una terminando la calle a la derecha. Ahí podemos revisar tu Iphone"-señalo la pantalla rota

-"Gracias Annie"

Annie la miró con cara de sorpresa.

-"Por ser mi primera amiga aquí"

-"De nada, Candy. De hecho me caes muy bien. Creo que podemos llevarnos bien y empezar una bonita amistad"

-"Por supuesto"-dijo Candy cerrando los ojos y cogiendo ya sus cosas para marcharse. Se despidieron de Albert con un gesto en la mano y salieron hacia la calle.

**00000000000000000000000000000000000**

Apoyó los pies sobre la butaca que tenía enfrente. Cerrando los ojos, quería echarse una buena siesta. Miró hacia el escenario. Una bella mujer de tez clara y rubia se encontraba estrenando una nueva obra en Chicago.

Eleanor Baker.

Era una mujer hermosa, empezó su carrera siendo una modelo de pasarela para luego dejar los desfiles y dedicarse a la actuación. Desde que su _manager_ la había descubierto no había hecho más que brillar en los cines, pero para ella lo principal era su gran amor, el teatro. Tenía un talento innato y Terry lo sabía.

Lo había heredado de ella.

De pronto, oyó una aclamación en el teatro. Acababa de terminar el segundo acto y los presentes se debatían entre ovaciones y aplausos que llenaban el lugar. Terry bufó, de repente algún día sería tan famoso como ella.

No pudo soportarlo más y salió del palco desde donde la observaba.

-"Joven Terrance... ¿no se quedara hasta que termine la función?"-regunto su guardaesalda al ver que el muchacho abandonaba el lugar

-"no, es suficiente ara mí. Otro día me quedaré. Estoy cansado. Regresemos"

-"Si, señor"

Terry abandonó el lugar sintiendo un sentimiento que no podía reconocer. Hacía años que no veía a su madre y ni si quiera odia hablar con ella. Fue igual cuando fue a buscarla al aeropuerto el día anterior y se chocó con Candy al buscar la puerta de desembarque por donde pasaría su madre llegar a Chicago.

Había muchos fotógrafos y _paparazis_ este día. Terry había ido con unas gafas para que no pudiera reconocerlo. Quería solamente verla, sabía que era difícil llegar a hablarle entre tanto personal de seguridad, de prensa pero sobre todo fanáticos y curiosos.

Pero Eleanor, como toda madre tiene un agudo sexto sentido para identificar a su único hijo.

Ella lo vio. Cuando lo vio dirigió toda clase de emociones encontradas hacia el solitario muchacho de cabello castaño que se encontraba en la multitud de curiosos y fanáticos que la aclamaban.

-"¡Terry! ¡Terry ¿eres tú?!"-gritó llamando la atención de todo el público.

Terry se dio la vuelta y comenzó a correr antes de que los periodistas pudieran obtener una foto de él. Como sabia su padre no quería que él tuviera contacto con Eleanor y sin querer ella lo había puesto en un problema.

-"¡Terry! ¡Terry! Espera por favor!"-siguió gritando Eleanor entre la muchedumbre. Sin embargo, Terry no paró de correr hasta que se sintió "a salvo". De ahí no había sabido nada de ella, fue cuando se chocó accidentalmente con la rubia.

_-"PECOSA…. Tu cara está llena de PECAS"_-recordó que le había dicho en esa ocasión.

La noticia había salido en un pequeño tabloide que casi nadie importante leía. Pero no había salido ninguna foto de su cara, solo un poco de su espalda. Habían puesto toda la atención en la reacción de Eleanor como era de esperarse.

Resopló ingresando a la limosina que se acababa de aparcar en la entrada del lujoso _Auditorium Theater_en la conocida avenida Michigan. La obra estaría en cartera unas dos semanas aproximadamente.

El conductor encendió el motor para emprender el regreso a casa. Terry veía como comenzaba a caer la noche, tenía un sentimiento paradójico en su interior. Quería hablar con su madre, pero a la vez no le podía perdonar tantas cosas.

Así el lujoso vehículo se perdió entre el tráfico de la gran ciudad.

**Las antipáticas notas de Lime:** Holaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa de nuevo… ahora si estoy escribiendo más rápido como podrán ver, eso se debe a la gran cantidad de inspiración que he recibido por el último capítulo. Espero que este les haya gustado aún más. Particularmente, me gustó más que los anteriores porque se va viendo la vida de los personajes principales. Este capítulo no iba a aparecer Terry, pero creo que si no aparecía muchas me iban a comer viva jajajajaja. He leído todos los reviews que me dejaron y veo que hay muchas simpatizantes de la pareja de CandyxTerry, en mi humilde opinión y lo voy a comentar cuando empiece a responder reviews no se con quien se quedara Candy al final, eso se irá desarrollando a medida como avance la historia. Quiero ser lo más imparcial posible en eso, a mí me gusta más el CandyxAnthony, pero como digo todo puede pasar al final. Aún no he decidido quien será.

Todos los lugares que han aparecido en fanfic hasta ahora son REALES de la ciudad de Chicago. Solo como aclaración.

**Reviews:** recibi reviews por parte de…

**Fiorella:** Jajaja acepte muy bien tu consejo, espero que te guste el capitulo intentare actualizar una vez cada dos semanas.

**LizCarter:** Créeme que cuando lei lo de Boys before flowers (Hana Yori Dango) me rei internamente, porque no me había dado cuenta! Puede ser que al principio si, pero es una serie muy pero muy bonita me he leído todo el manga, vi el dorama y el anime. La idea es diferente… pero supongo que los contextos son similares… estudiante de clase media llega a una escuela donde hay ricos…? Pero no, no será lo mismo ¡Un abrazo!

**Iris Adriana:** Jajajaja aún no sé quién lo ganará… hagamos apuestas ! Un triángulo, cuadrado, etc,… y también ya apareció Albert por ahí! Que pasara?

**Diex: **Hola! Pues aún no lo sé… más adelante veremos quién ganará pero hare la competencia reñida

**Dulce Lu:** espero que haya sido de tu agrado este capítulo… y si, habrá escenas TerryxCandy mas adelante…

** :** Aquí está el tercer capítulo. Espero que te guste. Si es un dilema con quien al final se quedara Candy…!

**Bebeserena:** Definitivamente será una buena competencia… ya se me están ocurriendo varios enredos entre todos ellos (Soy mala lo siento jaajaja) pero si no hay drama donde está la historia! ¡Espero tu siguiente review!

**Eva Mara Hernandez:** Mas atrás me dijeron que les parecio como Hana Yori Dango un poco, supongo que el contexto es similar, pero la historia se desarrollara diferente obviamente! Qué bueno que la descubriste… espero tu review con ansias también!

**Celia:** Hola de nuevo! Jajaja creo que todos esperamos con ansias quien se quedara con Candy al final… eso ni la rubia, ni yo, ni nadie lo sabe aun jajajaja! De eso se trata la historia! Pero la haré confundirse para después aclarar sus sentimientos y terminar con quien ella decida.. yo solo escribo y transmito sus sentimientos ella es la que decidirá al final jajajaja!


	4. Cita a ciegas

_**Oh! Mis rebeldes parejas**_

_**Capítulo 4.**_

_**Cita a ciegas**_

Y llegó el tan inesperado fin de semana. Se sentía algo nervioso, como si estuviera en una cita… ¿sería una cita? Se aclaró la garganta y entró al cuarto de baño que había en su habitación. Era como un chiquillo de 13 años en la primera cita con la chica que le gusta.

Pero entendía que era una situación muy muy diferente.

Se había repetido en la mente las conversaciones que se llevarían a cabo, inclusive había reservado el lujoso restaurante italiano en el centro de Chicago. Sabía que a ella le encantaban las albóndigas.

Se dio una buena ducha tratando de calmar los nervios. Sabía que había vivido con ella durante una semana pero de esa semana solo habían cruzado palabras y saludos formales, dudaba mucho que se llamara una conversación… y menos una conversación entre padre e hija.

Miró el reloj con impaciencia, eran las 6 menos cuarto. Abrió un poco la puerta de su habitación notando que el pasillo estaba vacío. Al parecer Candy aún no estaba lista, se acomodó la elegante corbata color vino un poco mientras terminaba de cubrirse con el saco del terno gris oscuro mirándose al espejo. Los ojos verde le resaltaban gracias al elegante traje, se peinó el cabello castaño oscuro como siempre lo hacía y se echó un poco de perfume.

Se acercó sigilosamente a la puerta donde estaba su hija mayor terminando de arreglarse. Toco la puerta 3 veces –"Candice, ¿estas lista?"-sonrio esperando escuchar algo

Silencio.

-"¿Candice?"

-"¡Si ya voy!"-dijo a través de la puerta. Michael esperó sobre el umbral de la puerta. Pasaron unos cuantos minutos y Candy salió.

-"Ya estoy lista"-dijo finalmente

-"¿esa es tu ropa formal?"-dijo su padre sorprendió.

El "atuendo" de Candy constaba de un par de shorts con medias altas hasta los muslos y una blusa larga y floja con cuadraditos y una correa, ah sí y por supuesto sus _converse. _El cabello se lo había dejado recogido en una trenza.

-"¿Hay algún problema?"

-"Bueno… no, está bien. Vamos"

Bajaron en silencio como siempre lo hacían para ir al colegio en las mañanas. Michael observaba como su hija miraba hacia el espejo del ascensor que se encontraba en el techo, era como una niña.

Hizo sonar la alarma al desactivarla de la camioneta BWV era un lujoso vehículo de 5 puertas color gris metálico y lunas polarizadas. Cualquiera pensaría que se encargaría de transportar desde un político a mafiosos.

-"¿Dónde vamos a ir a cenar?"-preguntó Candy subiendo en el asiento del copiloto –"Estas muy formal"

-"Eh… bueno, quería charlar contigo en un ambiente tranquilo, asi que reservé una mesa en una trattoria ¿te parece? He oído que hacen las mejores albóndigas con salsa boloñesa de la ciudad"-dijo con una sonrisa encendiendo el motor

Candy se le iluminó el rostro por breves segundos –"¡¿En serio?!"-dijo con ánimos súbitamente su rostro cambió y volvió a tener la misma seriedad de siempre. No iba a permitir que se ablandara.

Michael acomodó el espejo retrovisor de la camioneta y abrió el portón eléctrico para luego ingresar a la avenida que estaba como siempre congestionada de personas y vehículos.

**0000000000000000000000000000000**

Como odiaba estar vestido de traje. Era sumamente incomodo, prefería mil veces ir vestido casual o sport. Cruzado de brazos esperaba pacientemente a que la obra concluyera. Sacó uno de sus cigarrillos del bolsillo derecho y cuidando que nadie lo viese lo encendió.

-"No sé porque estoy viniendo diariamente a verla"-pensó Terry en ese momento –"Es más no se porque quiero verla"

El humo del tabaco comenzó a disiparse en una clara niebla. Se conocía bien y sabía que los únicos momentos en que fumaba era cuando estaba nervioso o estaba demasiado molesto como para saber cómo actuar o que hacer.

Su infancia no había sido nada fácil, hijo mayor de un parlamentario, un político. Recordaba vagamente –fragmentos de memoria- del tiempo en que convivió felizmente con su familia nuclear. La llamaba así porque recordaba los alegres paseos al campo con sus padres alejados de todo el ruido de la ciudad.

La llamaba así porque sentía que tenía una familia ¿Cuántos años tendría? ¿2 ó 3? No lo sabía con precisión. Cuando no había nada que ocultar en un apestoso círculo social.

Había nacido en Inglaterra hacia 15 años atrás. Su padre Richard Grandchester estaba en una pasantía como último requisito de la carrera de diplomacia y relaciones exteriores en _University of London. _Durante ese último año de carrera y durante su estadía en Londres, conoció a una hermosa chica americana, cinco años menor que él.

Su madre. En ese tiempo, ella trabajaba como modelo de pequeñas pasarelas en Europa, tan sólo tenía 22 años. Pero Eleanor Baker deslumbró a Richard Grandchester al conocerse por casualidad. Fue un giro del destino tal vez, no lo sabía.

Casi un año después nació él, el primer hijo de ambos Terrance Grandchester. Después de su nacimiento la familia volvió a América y se instalaron en una pequeña ciudad llamada Keene en New Hampshire. Durante los tres primeros años de su vida, su madre dejó su empleo como modelo para dedicarse enteramente a él. Mientras que su padre iba y regresaba de Washington DC siguiendo su carrera de diplomacia. Era una vida buena, era irónico porque todos los niños son felices cuando son pequeños, libres de problemas viviendo su propio mundo e independientemente del mundo real. El mundo real parece tan alejado y tan ajeno, que apenas era consiente de él.

Pero la ambición de su padre era mucho más alta que el amor de su familia.

Ambición. ¿Tan ambicioso podría llegar a ser Richard Grandchester? Terry expulsó el humo del cigarro y se volvió a sumergir en sus recuerdos. Se mofó de sí mismo. Si su padre era un hombre ambicioso, pero aun asi él vivía del dinero que él le daba, vivía en su misma casa, vivía cómodamente gracias a ese hombre ambicioso que destruyó su propia familia y la felicidad de su mismo hijo.

No sabía quién era peor, si él o su padre. Ya no le importaba.

En su cumpleaños número 3 fue el último que paso al lado de su familia completa, llegó el invierno y papá no regresó nunca. Llegó la navidad, no estaba papá. Le preguntaba a su madre que era lo que había pasado con su padre, dado que no podía comprender las cosas por sus escasos años de vida.

-"Mami ¿Dónde está papá?"-recodó que dijo la víspera de navidad cuando los dos estaban tomando chocolate caliente al frente de su chimenea viendo a los hijos de los vecinos cantar villancicos y las familias saludándose cordialmente.

Su madre se enjuagó los ojos en lágrimas. Reinó un silenció por unos minutos y horas. Terry aun no era consciente del tiempo. Luego su madre lo abrazó y lo acurrucó para dormir. Ese año no habría Papa Noel ni regalos en las botas de navidad.

Después de eso, nunca más le volvió a preguntar sobre su padre.

Así pasaron los años y la ausencia de Richard Grandchester se hizo cada vez más pequeña, hasta casi desparecer por completo. Terry había leído en la página de un periódico que se había casado con una señora de apellido Ivanov de nacionalidad rusa. La familia de ella era tan poderosa como la de él. Sabía que esa noticia había destrozado a su madre, pero ella nunca le había dicho ni una sola palabra.

Terry sabía que su padre les pasaba una pensión mensual que cubría en exceso sus gastos. A medida que iba creciendo, el recelo y odio hacia su padre crecía constantemente. Su madre había vuelto a trabajar de modelo y su carrera crecía a medida que pasaban los años.

Hasta que cumplió 10 años. Llegó una carta con una demanda hacia Eleanor Baker por la custodia de Terrance Grandchester.

Richard Grandchester estaba dispuesto a recuperar a su primogénito cuando descubrió que la mujer con la que se había casado era estéril. Asi comenzó una lucha lgal entre ambos padres, terminando por supuesto con la custodia legal y definitiva de su padre.

Siempre había obtenido con dinero lo que quería y Terry no fue la excepción. Al final, su padre obtuvo su custodia. Sabía que él había pasado una gran suma de dinero para que el tema de la custodia no saliera en los periódicos.

Todo lo compraba con dinero. Pero había algo que nunca podría comprar con dinero.

Su aprecio.

Una oscura tarde de marzo después de dictarse la sentencia de la custodia. Vinieron 3 sujetos en terno en una larga y lujosa limosina negra como aparecían en las películas. Realmente llamaba mucho la atención para una ciudad tan pequeña como Keene.

Los hombres bajaron del vehiculo y entraron a su casa. Terry recordaba que lo habían sacado prácticamente a la fuerza, pese a los gritos desesperados de su madre suplicando que no se los llevaran, no recordaba que hubiera salido con una maleta, solo vestia su pijama a rayas de color azul y sus pantuflas grises.

Gritó el nombre de su madre mientras que los hombres se lo llevaban mirándola llorar en la puerta de su casa a la cual jamás había vuelto. Solo tenía 10 años.

Ya de ese suceso habían pasado 5 años. Ya no era un niño, era un hombre. No podía perdonar que su madre fuera tan débil de no poder apelar el juicio de custodia. Terry siempre había pensado que una de los defectos de su madre fue ese: la debilidad y no poder luchar por lo que se quiere.

Después de eso, la había visto tres veces, esta era la cuarta vez. Su padre le había prohibido volver a verla pero él lo había desobedecido. Terry había leído y visto a su madre en innumerables películas, series de TV y obras de teatro. Parecía que su suerte había cambiado cuando él se fue de su lado.

Él era quien le había traído mala suerte. Por eso, ella no lo quería de vuelta.

Súbitamente, escuchó como una puerta se abría.

-"¿Terry?"

**0000000000000000000000000000000**

Bajó de la camioneta sin ganas de ir a comer. Sabia que su padre quería conversar con ella y "vivir una pácifica vida juntos en Chicago", ella con sus problemas de la escuela y él ajetreado con sus asuntos importantes de su oficina.

-"¡Ja! ¡Como si no fuera suficiente tener que vivir con él!"-pensó Candy –"No podrá convencerme de ser una hija "ideal", se perdió ese derecho hace mucho tiempo"

-"Llegamos Candice, espero que te guste el lugar"

-"Si, claro como no"-dijo en un murmullo

Un joven guapo y moreno los atendió en el mostrador con una amable sonrisa. Después de preguntar y verificar sus nombres en la lista de reservas los acompañó a su mesa.

Candy podía ver como las mesas estaban decoradas finamente, el mantel era blanco y pulcro, las rosas expedían un delicado y fresco aroma inundando el ambiente de novela, los cubiertos de plata estaban dispuestos en cada sitio invitando a sus comensales a usarlos, las copas de vino estaban relucientes y esperaban que el exquisito vino las llenara. También había una vela de cera pequeña dentro de una pequeña copa de cristal.

Todo indicaba que era un restaurante 4 tenedores. Candy observó que los caballeros vestían trajes muy parecidos al de su padre y las damas encantadores vestidos de gala con altos tacones y pequeñas joyas. Y ella, bueno, ella iba vestida con sus _converse._

Rápidamente, se sintió fuera de lugar. Podía correr… como iba a adivinar que terminarían en un lugar como ESE, ahora comprendía la mirada de su padre al salir de su departamento –la que había querido ignorar, por supuesto- sintió que simplemente no encajaba. No encajaba en esa vida llena de "lujos", restaurantes y departamentos caros y vanidades.

Quiso salir corriendo, evaluó de nuevo la posibilidad. ¡La vida era realmente tan diferente a su vida en New Orleans! Donde el mejor restaurante era un Mc Donalds que había en el centro de la ciudad o un restaurante familiar que quedaba en la avenida principal.

-"Hemos llegado a su mesa, señores"-sonrió el mozo. Si, el individuo se había dado cuenta de su vestimenta…. Informal, pero no había dicho ninguna palabra solo seguía disimulando, bueno era su trabajo ¿no? además sabía que si decía algo "indebido" no tendría una jugosa propina o inclusive los despedirían, pero casi podía adivinar lo que después comentaría con sus compañeros o en la cocina al momento de recibir su orden…

Candy podía sentir como algunas miradas –sobre todo de mujeres- la miraban con desprecio para después pasar a su padre. Eso la hacía sentir aún más incómoda y seguía planteándose la idea de que huir de ese lugar, no sería tan mala idea después de todo.

-"Hija… Candice, ¿Quieres sentarte?"-sonrió Michael.

Candy descartó la idea de huir del lugar. No podía hacerle eso a su padre. Ok, lo odiaba pero tampoco quería hacerle daño o pasar vergüenza. Se sentó.

-"Estimados señores, en unos momentos volveré para tomar su orden. Aquí les traigo unos aperitivos, espero que sean de su agrado"-indicó cogiendo dos platillos que traía un joven menor que el mozo que los atendía.

-"¿Eso son langostas?"-preguntó Candy haciendo una expresión tan graciosa mirando con asombro a la langosta que rebosaba en una salsa roja con champiñones que arrancó una risita del mozo y su padre

-"¿es alérgica señorita?"

-"Eh… no, bueno no sé solo que nunca había comido una"

-"Espero que lo disfruten. Les dejo también la cartilla de bebidas y vinos"-sonrió con cordialidad alejándose con su compañero.

-"¿Qué deseas comer Candice?"-preguntó con suavidad su padre luego de unos segundos –"Como podrás ver la carta es bastante amplia ¿Necesitas ayuda?"

-"No, gracias"-dijo Candy mirando hacia sus piernas. Estaba con las manos sobre las rodillas algo nerviosa e incómoda. Respiró hondo. Era fuerte y podía controlar sus miedos. Echó un vistazo a la carta… la mayoría de nombres están en italiano… de Italia. –"Si… necesito ayuda"

-"Ok, lo que yo te recomendaría seria…"-hizo una pausa acercándose más a Candy y miradno el listado del menú –"tu platillo favorito que son las albóndigas con salsa bologñesa"-terminó señalando una oración que Candy pensaba ¿así se escribe en italiano?

Michael miraba a su hija con cariño, en el fondo Candy seguía siendo una niña. Su niña. No podía entender como había perdido tantos años valiosos a su lado. Quería obtener su cariño, se había propuesto a conseguirlo.

Con un gesto con la mano llamó al mozo que los había recibido indicándole ambas órdenes. Candy escuchó como su padre decía los nombres de los platos en italiano con mucha naturalidad. Después de haber asentido, el joven se retiró no sin antes dejar dos bocadillos más –cortesía de la casa. Eran dos panecillos con ajo, mantequilla, tomate y queso.

-"están buenos, ¿no es cierto Candice?"

-"eh… si"-asintio dándole un mordisco a su panecillo, no quería darle mucha importancia pero la verdad es que estaban muy deliciosos.

Se quedaron unos minutos en silencio. Se podía escuchar en el fondo el murmullo de los demás comesales del restaurante entablando conversaciones que eran ajenas a ellos y de vez en cuando algunos sonidos propios de los cubiertos o copas cuando son utilizados.

-"Y… bueno, ¿Cómo te fue en tu primera semana de clases? ¿Ya te pusiste al dia en las materias?"-preguntó Michael tratando de romper el hielo que se formaba cada vez que cenaban

-"Bien"-atinó a decir Candy –"Si, una amiga me está ayudando a ponerme al día"

-"¿Una amiga? ¿Cómo se llama?"

-"Annie… Annie Britter"-dijo Candy con una pizca de malhumor, el intento de Michael por hablar con ella era patético… simplemente no podía comer en silencio… o mirar hacia otro lado ignorándola por completo… ya tenia bastante con estar vestida "inapropiadamente", estar en ese restaurante de 5 tenedores con short cortos y _converse_.

-"¿Britter?"-murmuró Michael más para sí mismo que para Candy lo cual ella agradeció desde el fondo de su corazón porque su padre había dejado de prestarle atención por un momento. Ok, eso era pedir demasiado –"Por casualidad, su padre no se llamará Alan Britter"

-"No lo sé, no los conozco"-dijo Candy con el mismo tono anterior que pasó totalmente desapercibido para Michael -de nuevo- ya quería dejar la conversación de "padre-hija". Su mirada se perdió en el fondo del platillo donde había comido el panecillo, observaba los restos de él. Como si el tomate y el queso fueran lo más importante de su vida en ese momento.

-"Oh… bueno, es que no es un apellido común. Tengo un socio de nombre Alan Britter, no estoy seguro si tiene hijos… es un inversionista de bienes raíces, de repente es familiar de él…"

Su padre siguió diciendo cosas que ella no conocía, y no quería conocer por cierto. Se aburria cuando hablaba, realmente no entendía ni una palabra de lo que Michael hablaba cuando empezaba a hablar de su trabajo, la oficina… y documentos importantes. Conocía muy poco de él. Hasta podía apostar que su padre podía ser un narcotraficante y ella ni enterada.

Se rio mentalmente pensando en lo último.

-"Creo que te aburre esta conversación ¿verdad?"-preguntó Michael alzando una ceja mirando como Candy empezaba a jugar con los cubiertos como una niña pequeña –"Lo siento, me distraje"

-"Como si eso fuera novedad"-murmuró ella y de nuevo se formó el silencio incomodo entre ambos

Esta vez, el que rompió el silencio fue el mozo que los atendio anunciando que sus platillos estaban listos. Candy procuraba estar serena, no quería llamar la atención pero sentía cada vez mas que quería echarse a correr lo mas rápido de ese lugar. Un sentimiento como el que cuando entró la invadió.

El mozo y su ayudante se despidieron con un gesto cordial y se retiraron en silencio, no sin antes preguntar si todo estaba conforme o necesitaban algo más.

-"si salir de aquí por favor"-pensó Candy muy adentro de ella. No sabía porque pero no podía estar al lado de Michael por mucho tiempo.

Empezaron a comer, pero ella ya no sentía hambre… a pesar de que las albóndigas eran las mejores que había probado… inclusive mucho mejor que las de su…

-"¡Bienvenidos!"

Los presentes empezaron a conglomerarse en la suntuosa entrada al espacio donde se encontraban ambos. Michael y Candy alzaron la mirada al unísono, parecía que algún famoso estaba llegando.

-"Que raro…"-murmuró Michael dejando su servilleta de lado siguiendo con la mirada a la escolta de mozos que se abría camino para recibir a los recién llegados

-"¡Bienvenida oh noble estimadísima Sra. Elroy Andrew! ¡Es un placer tenerla en nuestro humilde restaurante!"

Exclamó un hombre alto de contextura delgada y rasgos italianos que el padre de Candy reconoció como el dueño del restaurante dando una calurosa bienvenida al grupo de personas que en esos momentos entraba en el lugar.

-"Les he reservado el mejor lugar de mi restaurante, la terraza"-señaló acompañando al grupo –"Yo personalmente seré su anfitrión esta noche"

-"¿Andrew?"-pensó Candy en esos instantes. La multitud se comenzaba a dispersar y podía empezar a ver con mayor claridad a los Andrew

Iniciaba el desfile una señora mayor –que a Candy le parecía que nunca en su vida había sonreído, ella era la persona a quien se había dirigido el dueño, luego muy cerca de ella habían dos personas adultas, menores que ella muy elegantes. El señor vestía de traje –muy parecido al de su padre- tenia canas y una expresión amable, la dama vestia un vestido color café con tonos dorados, tenia el cabello castaño oscuro elevado en un moño y estaba adornado con perlas. A Candy no le pareció muy bella.

Seguidos de ellos, con la misma expresión déspota de siempre seguía Eliza Leagan con un vestido de coctel color blanco perla, zapatos y cartera del mismo color y al lado iba su inseparable –odioso- hermano Neil como seguidor vestido de traje. A Candy se le revolvió el estómago al recordar que el dia anterior ambos le habían jugado una broma muy pesada –la habían arrojado "de casualidad" a la piscina de la escuela durante la clase de educación física- relacionó rápidamente a la pareja que estaba al lado de la Sra. Andrew como sus padres.

-"¿Los conoces?"-preguntó Michael mirando el gesto de su hija

-"Si… están en el colegio"-dijo ella masticando cada palabra

Justo en ese momento, Eliza notó la presencia de la rubia y con un gesto divertido y asqueado hizo una seña a su hermano y ambos rieron en complicidad.

-"Se ve que este restaurante es de bajo nivel"-dijo lo suficientemente alto –afortunadamente ni Elroy Andrew ni el dueño escucharon- "para recibir a semejante gentuza ¿viste como esta vestida? ¡Que fachas!"-siguió diciendo con el mismo tono a lo que su hermano soltó una carcajada con malicia.

Su madre los reprendió con la mirada mientras tomaban asiento.

Candy apretaba los puños. Se siguieron escuchando voces mientras tres personas hacían su ingreso. En traje de noche, hacían su aparición los tres primos Andrew: Anthony, Archie y Stear.

-"¡Oh, Anthony, por favor, siéntate a mi lado!"-gimió Eliza con aprehensión

Candy nunca se imaginó verlos vestidos de esa manera. Stear tenia un traje verde petróleo con una camisa negro oscuro y había sustituido sus lentes por unas lentillas, Archie estaba con un traje color gris y una camisa de seda que le rozaba el cuello, demasiado elegante para Candy pero sabia que definitivamente Annie estaría embelezada y finalmente, Anthony Brower…

-"Pues a mí me gusta más Candy"

Esa era la primera vez que había hablado con el rubio… pero no sabia porque… se sonrojó. Él vestía un traje azul noche con una camisa celeste pastel que hacia juego con sus hermosos y profundos ojos azules. Estaba con una pose gallarda digna de un príncipe azul de los cuentos de hadas. Candy asintió semi-embelesada.

-"Lo siento tia abuela"-se disculpó Archie sacando a Candy de sus ensueños –"No encontrábamos _parking_ y sabes cómo es cuando Anthony conduce… parece una abuelita"-rió

Elroy hizo un ademán incómodo, mientras que Anthony lo miraba con cara de malos amigos –"por favor, no quiero excusas, siéntense mis adorados sobrinos. Listo, Giorgio, estamos completos"

-"Por supuesto"-dijo el dueño del lugar haciendo un gesto con la mano y al mismo tiempo, los mozos dejaban las copas servían el vino y entregaban los aperitivos –"Todo corre a cuenta de la casa, Sra Andrew"

-"Muchas gracias"

Candy dejó de prestar atención a la mesa, sintiéndose muy pequeñita. De reojo miraba como Eliza se apegaba al rubio –Ok… ¿Por qué en todos los cielos le importaba?- Michael no habai hecho ningún comentario pero se había dado cuenta de la reacción de su pequeña y observaba con curiosidad a la mesa Andrew.

-"Ellos son los Andrew y los Leagan"-dijo finalmente –"Seguro sabrás que son unas de las familias mas influyentes de USA, tienen negocios en casi todo el país y en todos los rubros: bienes raíces, centro médicos, investigaciones científicas… no sabia que Elroy Andrew estaba en la ciudad"

-"¿La señora mayor?"

-"Si, ella es la matriarca de la familia"

-"OK"-dijo Candy sin decir nada más volviendo a entretenerse con su comida

-"Extrañas mucho tu vida de New Orleans, cierto"-dijo de pronto Michael con tristeza. Candy soltó el tenedor con el que comía. Después sin querer hizo una pregunta que no se había atrevido a preguntarle –"¿La extrañas a ella?"

Como… podía preguntarle semejante cosa… ¿Qué si la extrañaba? ¡Por supuesto!

-"¡Claro que la extraño!"-dijo en voz alta estallando finalmente y… atrayendo la mirada de todos los presentes incluidos los Andrew y los Leagan –"¡La extraño como no tienes idea! ¡Ella fue madre y padre para mí cuando tú no estuviste! ¡Nunca estuviste en estos 12 años de mi vida! Para mí eres un completo extraño"-dijo furiosa

Michael se quedo sin palabras… no pretendía enfadar a Candy de esa manera.

Anthony y los demás se percató de la presencia de la rubia al escuchar su voz furiosa –"Candy"-murmuró al lado de Eliza que se dio cuenta de la situación

-"No decía yo… a que clase de gentuza dejan entrar ahora a estos lugares… viene a armar un show…"-rio con malicia Archie y Stear la miraron reprobándola y luego miraron fijamente a su primo… Anthony estaba… raro –"Anthony, no prestemos atención a gente como ella. No sabe en qué lugar está…"

Súbitamente, vio como Candy cogía sus cosas y partía del lugar dejando a su padre con la boca abierta y con todas las miradas encima. Queria correr…. Desaparecer… no entendía como su padre no podía darse cuenta de todo… quería regresar a New Orleans.

-"¡Candy!"-gritó Michael

-"¡¿Anthony? ¿Anthony que haces espera?!"-gritó Eliza llamando la atención de la tía abuela y de los demás, pero era muy tarde el rubio había salido detrás de Candy ante la sorpresa de todos los presentes pero más del padre de Candy y su familia

-"¿Pero qué significa esto?"-dijo indignada la tía abuela –"¡¿Quién es ella? ¿Qué tiene que ver con Anthony?!"-dijo molesta mirando a Archie y Stear quienes miraban también con confusión la escena.

-"¡Candy!"-llamó Anthony en la entrada del restaurante, pero no había rastro de la rubia –"¿Vio a una señorita salir hace unos instantes?"-preguntó al _valet parking_ que aguardaba en la puerta

-"eh… si, se fue corriendo hacia la avenida"-dijo torpemente

-"Gracias, por favor, necesito las llaves de mi auto ¡Ahora!"-dijo siguiendo al _valet parking_ –"Te encontraré Candy… no entiendo que pasa… pero no quiero que estés triste"

Candy corría despavorida por las calles de Chicago rompiendo en llanto… que cabezota… tenía como padre… todo el sentimiento reprimido por fin estallaba… cuando de pronto se tropezó dando parar a la pista de una avenida…

Un auto a toda velocidad…

-"¡Cuidado!"-se escuchó a alguien gritar.

Candy solo gritó

**Las antipáticas notas de Lime:** no voy a empezar por un "hola" si no por un "PERDONNNNNNNNNNNN" se que me he demorado la vida en actualizar… pero bueno, y avanzo el fanfic mientras trabajo (sé que no debe hacerse pero es donde tengo más inspiración jajaja… #NoLoHagan) y bueno fue fin de mes y digamos que he estado un poquito atareada… supuestamente el capítulo iba a ser mas largo, pero realmente me explaye bastante… así que en el próximo capítulo sabrán como iba a hacer el verdadero desenlace del capitulo

**Iris Adriana:** Como ojo de hormiga? O.o? jajaja bueno si apareció Albert :) se me estan ocurriendo ideas locas con toda la situación :) gracias por leer

**LizCarter:** Jajaja ok! Lo tendre en cuenta, yo creo que el siguiente capítulo te va a gustar si eres TerryxCandy! No dejes de leerlo! Mi idea (bueno malévola idea) es jugar con los personajes :) si, soy mala…. Veamos que sucede y al final quien será? ojala que te haya gustado la historia de Terry

**Dulce Lu:** Gracias a ti por leerlo!

**Rose Grandchester:** Jajajaja gracias! Creo que el fanfiction está lleno de Terrianas :O! el próximo capítulo te va a encantar entonces

**Celia:** eh… jajaja el titulo habla de "parejas" osea puede haber más de una rebelde pareja… quienes serán… quienes serán! Bueno, en este punto de la historia, se acopla más el título a Terry…. Pero todo puede suceder :O! gracias por leer!

**Rouse28:** Muchas gracias! :) me alegro que te guste jijiji yo creo que un final predecible arruina mucho la historia (osea si se sabe ya con quien se quedara Candy) lo mejor es dejar la intriga hasta el final y como se desarrolla la historia

**Hellen Franco:** buena tu idea! Si se me había ocurrido, pero de aquí a un par de capítulos más jejeje…! Definitivamente veremos a nuestra rubia favorita en otra faceta! Gracias por leer y por tu comentario.

Quiero agradecer además a todos los lectores anónimos (yo muchas veces he sido una de ellos que solo colocaba review cuando terminaba de leer todo el fic), los usuarios que me han marcado como historia favorita y como historia que están siguiendo. Muchas muchas gracias por darme la oportunidad de entretenerlos un poquito.

Nos leemos el siguiente capitulo.


	5. Navy Pier

_**Oh! Mis rebeldes parejas**_

_**Capítulo 5.**_

_**Navy Pier**_

El vibrar del _Iphone_ no dejaba de cesar, pero Anthony no le prestaba atención. En la pantalla aparecía una y otra vez la fotografía de su primo Archie reclamando que contestara el aparato. ¿Qué le pasaba? ¿Por qué había salido como un loco detrás de ella al verla irse enfadada? No lo entendia, solamente había reaccionado por instinto.

La rubia había abandonado el lujoso restaurante hacia menos de 10 minutos y él ya estaba conduciendo por la avenida donde el _valet parking_ le había indicado que había tomado. Golpeo el volante con sus fuerzas tratando aplicar un poco la confusión.

No la conocía, no sabía nada de ella, únicamente habían cruzado unas cuantas palabras en su vida.

Pero todo eso había sido más que suficiente para que no la haya podido sacar de su mente durante la última semana. Era la primera vez que sentía algo así… bueno… algo parecido… ¿cierto?

Las insistentes llamadas de su primo le colmaron la paciencia, así que activo el _bluetooth_ del lujoso _Porsche_ color plata y contesto la llamada:

-"Dime Archie"

-"¡Por todos los Santos Anthony! ¿Qué pasa contigo?!"-reclamó escuchándose a través de los parlantes del aparato –"La tía abuela está histérica… ¿Qué sucede? ¿Quién es esa niña?"

-"¿Me creerías que ni yo mismo sé que es lo que estoy haciendo?"-dijo calibrando cada palabra

-"¿Co- como que no lo sabes?"-dijo Archie con sorpresa –"Simplemente, saliste y nos dejaste a todos por ir detrás de ella, eres consciente de eso?""

-"Eh… si…."-dijo virando el auto en una curva –"Archie, solo necesito saber que está bien. La seguiré buscando, ustedes pueden regresarse en el auto de Stear… o llamen a una limosina ¡qué sé yo!"

-"No estoy reclamándote por eso. Ok, solo quiero saber que estás bien, Stear y yo tranquilizaremos a la tia abuela y a los Leagan. Nos la debes"

-"Gracias"-terminó cortando la comunicación

El auto se internó más sobre la espesa noche que cada vez iba oscureciéndose mientras que el rubio se maldecía porque ya le había perdido el rastro a Candy y ni si quiera sabia su número telefónico.

**00000000000000000000000000000**

Prontamente, se escuchó el hueco sonido de un agudo grito inundando toda la avenida, todo había pasado tan rápido que no podía creer. Una fuerza "sobre natural" la había asido de la cintura y ambos habían rodado a un lado de la pista. Después todo se oscureció.

Las personas comenzaban a conglomerarse alrededor.

-"¿Estarán bien? ¿Y si llamamos al 911?"

-"Pobrecita, se habrá golpeado. Es solo una niña"

-"Ese desgraciado huyó… ¿alguien apuntó la placa?"

-"¿Están bien?"

Terry escuchó los murmullos de la gente más cercana, abrió los ojos con pesadez y se reincorporó duramente mirando como una cabeza rubia empezaba a tiritar en sus brazos.

-"eh… eh… ¿estás bien?"-dijo mirándola

Candy abrió los ojos –"¡¿Qué… que pasó?! ¿Dónde estoy?"

-"La ambulancia ya viene en camino"-señalo una mujer mayor de la multitud

-"No es necesario, estamos bien"-dijo Terry ayudando a levantarse a Candy quien aun seguía confundida. No era buena idea que esa situación apareciera en las noticias –"Vamos… Candy"

-"¡Terry! ¡Que haces aquí! ¡¿Por qué estamos juntos?"

-"Si te molesta te puedo dejar tirada en la pista, no me importaría hacerlo"

-"¡Eres un odioso!"

-"Creo que ya estas normal"

Ambos desaparecieron por una calle anexa bajo la mirada curiosa de la multitud. Al parecer estaban bien... minutos después se fue despejando el lugar hasta recuperar su ritmo normal. Para ello, Candy y Terry ya se habían alejado un par de cuadras de donde estaban.

-"¿Me salvaste?"

-"¿Me lo vas a agradecer?"

-"¡Nunca!"-gritó la rubia. No sabía porque pero el carácter arrogante del muchacho la exasperaba –"¡Es cierto, me debes un _Iphone_ nuevo!"

-"Otra vez vas a empezar con eso?"-dijo Terry –"Entiéndelo pequeña PE-CO-SA… no te debo nada.. es más creo que tú si me debes algo"

-"No entiendo"

-"Me debes que te haya salvado la vida… eso quiere decir que te puedo pedir lo que quiera ¿cierto?"-dijo con diversión

-"¡Jamás!"-dijo con indignación… bueno de cierta manera él tenía razón pero Candy jamás le iba a dar la razón a un chico engreído y arrogante como lo era Terry –ok desde su punto de vista- pero sumamente atractivo, alto y…. de nuevo un ligero sonrojo –"de… de todos modos que… que hacias ahí… ¿acaso… acaso me estas siguiendo? ¿eres un acosador?"

Su rostro pasó de un sonrojo ligero a una expresión de temor.

-"¿Qué me crees? ¿crees que ando persiguiendo niñas PECOSAS como tú todas las noches en pleno centro de la ciudad…"-dijo con ironia que Candy le pareció una molestia –"Tengo cosas mejores que hacer… lo mismo debería preguntarte yo… ya es tarde para que andes arrojante a todos los autos de las avenidas… ¿eres una suicida?"

-"¡No!"-dijo con énfasis sacpandole la lengua –"Yo… yo solo estaba"

_-"¿La extrañas a ella?"_

La voz de su padre resonó en su mente como una punzada –"…Solo huía"

-"¿Huías? ¿De qué? ¿De casa?"

Candy tomo un soplido de aire, no sabía porque tenía que contarle cosas a un extraño pero no sabía porque le inspiraba cierta "confianza" –"No, no tengo casa. Estaba huyendo de mi padre"

-"Ah…"-solo atinó a decir Terry en ese momento y sin pensarlo acababan de llegar al puerto Navy Pier al este de la ciudad

-"Navy Pier"-susurró Candy al notar donde acababan de llegar

Se hizo un silencio. No incómodo… pero Terry quería dejar que ella sola expresara lo que sentía o si quisiera decir algo… bueno, suponía que habría que escucharla.

-"Sabes… si quieres estar sola… yo…"

-"No…"

Terry vio como sus ojos se empezaban a llenar de lágrimas –"No te vayas"

El muchacho castaño asintió. Era raro, ya que de cierta manera entendia a Candy en ese momento. Su situación era muy similar, sin embargo a él le gustaba estar solo. Amaba su soledad. Siempre había sido un hermitaño, aunque nunca lo admitiría. Saco un cigarrillo.

-"¿Vas a fumar?"-preguntó Candy mirando como trataba de ubicar su encededor

-"¿Quieres uno?"

-"¡Claro que no! ¡Odio ese humo! ¡No lo enciendas!"

-"O.. ok"-dijo Terry sin reparos. En cualquier otro momento le hubiera debatido, pero entendía que no era "ese el momento"

-"Sabes… yo no quería mudarme aquí. De verdad, tenía una vida buena en Luisiana. Todo era tan diferente"-empezó a contar Candy más para sí misma que para Terry –"Era feliz, sobre todo cuando tenía a mi madre conmigo"

-"¿Dónde está ella?"-susurro Terry con delicadeza evitando que ella siguiera llorando

-"Murió… hace casi un mes. Un accidente de tránsito. Iba de camino al trabajo… el día anterior había vuelto muy tarde de mi trabajo de medio tiempo porque un compañero había conseguido una beca y se iba a estudiar a Europa, así que me quede dormida… yo… yo no me pude despedir de ella"

Terry escuchaba con atención el relato de la rubia. Candy prosiguió.

-"Camino al colegio, la señorita Pony… una de las compañeras de trabajo de mi mamá me llamo diciendo que estaba retrasada. Me pareció muy extraño porque ella había salido mucho antes que yo y el colegio no estaba muy lejos de mi casa… luego escuché como un par de ambulancias iban hacia el lado de mi casa y entonces lo sentí. Sentí que era mama…"-Candy empezó a llorar de nuevo –"Fui corriendo detrás de ellas, no sé cuantas cuadras corrí cuando llegue el lugar ya estaba lleno de policías y paramédicos. Ella, ella estaba ahí. La reconocí porque vestía un vestido verde que tanto le gustaba y unos zapatos marrones que parecían unos buques"-rió con las lágrimas en los ojos –"No me acuerdo cuanto grité… solo me acuerdo que un policía me sostuvo para que no ingresara… después todo es confuso"

-"¿Por qué?"-preguntó Terry mirándola con curiosidad y tristeza

-"Porque… creo que me desmaye. No lo recuerdo. Lo último que recuerdo es haberla visto en medio de la pista, el vestido, los zapatos. No vi su cara"-tragó saliva –"me desperté al día siguiente, estaba en casa al lado estaba mi mejor amiga Patty con un pañuelo en sus manos… cuando la vi rompí a llorar porque yo sabía lo que me iba a decir. Eso fue todo"

-"Eso fue todo"-murmuró Terry entendiendo en parte el dolor de Candy, todo había sido demasiado reciente y ella… ambos eran tan jóvenes como para entender los curiosos giros de la vida. En un abrir y cerrar de ojos ella había perdido a su ser más querido.

-"A los días siguientes después del entierro, me llegó una notificación de un juzgado de custodia. Pensé que me iban a mandar a un orfanatorio"-rió –"mi mama no tenía parientes vivos, así que supuse que era lo más normal. De hecho, creo que lo hubiera preferido"

Terry sabía lo que le iba a decir.

-"Mi padre, Michael Cartright había solicitado mi custodia como mi "padre biológico"… y bueno, pues aquí estoy. Viviendo en Chicago con mi "padre biológico". Supongo que tendré que vivir con él hasta que cumpla la mayoría de edad, de ahí seré libre"

-"¿Y por qué quieres ser libre?"

-"Porque no me gusta depender de alguien. En New Orleans trabaja en una cafetería y tenia un sueldo, no era mucho pero por lo menos me podía comprar las cosas que yo quería…. Como mi _Iphone_ que tú rompiste"-sonrió limpiándose las lágrimas sintiéndose más relajada –"Oye Terry… gracias por escucharme"

-"De.. de nada"-dijo el castaño un poco sorprendido por las palabras de Candy –"Fue coincidencia que pasara justo por ahí y te viera correr, creo que podrías llegar a ser maratonista si te lo propusieras"-sonrió tratando de aplacar un poco el ambiente

Candy esbozó una sonrisa –"No eres tan malo como los demás piensan"-Terry se sorprendió –"Pensé que eras un chico engreído y orgulloso, pero creo que podemos ser buenos amigos"-dijo más tranquilamente –"De todas maneras ¿Qué hacías por ahí?"

-"Bueno…"-Terry tomó aire. De hecho, él no podía ser tan abierto como Candy y desfogarse con sus problemas tan fácilmente. Es más nunca lo había hecho con nadie –"Fui al teatro, aproveché que mis guardaespaldas se distrajeron y empecé a caminar… buscando un sitio tranquilo para pasar el rato"

-"¿Te gusta el teatro, cierto? Me dijeron que estabas en el grupo de teatro del colegio"-comentó Candy lo que le había dicho Annie días atrás

-"¡Así es! Cuando cumpla la mayoría de edad me gustaría ser actor"-dijo Terry con tranquilidad… se sorprendió interiormente era la primera vez que hablaba de ello con una "extraña"

-"Entiendo"-dijo Candy –"¿Y que fuiste a ver?"

Terry dudó –"Nada importante… una estúpida obra romántica…"-dijo con algo de nerviosismo y se formó un silencio incómodo.

El cual fue interrumpido por… el sonido del estómago de Candy.

-"¡Jajajajajajajajajaja!"-rió Terry estruendosamente. Candy se sonrojó rápidamente. Recordó que casi no había cenado porque había abandonado el restaurante elegante. –"¡Aparte de pequeña, pecosa eres hambrienta!"

-"¡No te burles! ¡Retiro lo que dije sobre que "no eras tan malo como la gente decía"! ¡Tonto!"-gritó dándole pequeños golpes –"¡Me muero de hambre!"

-"Jajaja se nota que no tienes nada de señorita… Candy… eres una señorita con aires de niño malcriado"-Candy volvió a golpearlo suavemente por la espalda mientras que Terry reía –"Ya es suficiente… ¿Quieres comer algo?"-le preguntó a lo que Candy se sorprendió

-"¿Comer?"

-"Si, estamos en _Navy Pier_, sé que las atracciones están cerrando, pero si tenemos suerte probablemente encontremos unos buenos hot dogs por aquí ¿Quieres uno? Yo te invito"-sonrió él. A lo que Candy no puedo evitar sonrojarse –"Que sea a cuenta de la pantalla de tu _Iphone_"

-"Si es asi, entonces me tendrás que dar 1000 hot dogs"-dijo ella tratando que se le baje el sonrojo y ambos empezaron a caminar hacia el puerto.

**00000000000000000000000000000**

Estacionó el auto de mala gana. Se había pasado buscando a Candy por más de una hora por los alrededores del restaurante y por el centro ¡Estaba a pie! ¡No podía haberse ido tan aprisa! Sabía que no debió buscarla en auto… pero…. Bueno, estaba de nuevo en la mansión Andrew. Se quedó pensando unos minutos.

¡La tía abuela debería de estar furiosa! Pero realmente necesitaba encontrarla y saber que estaba bien.

-"¿Qué me está pasando? No había sentido algo así desde… desde ella"-pensó en esos momentos apoyando su apuesto rostro sobre el volante.

Ella, Leonore.

Leonore había sido su compañera de juegos junto con Archie y Stear desde que eran unos infantes. Hija de la mejor amiga de su madre.

-"Ella no está aquí… murió"-susurró apretando los puños –"murió junto con mi madre. Y los muertos no pueden regresar"

-"¿Por qué no tengo padre tía Rosmery?"-preguntó un pequeño Archie de sólo 5 años de edad –"Anthony y Leonore tienen padres pero ni Stear ni yo tenemos padres"

Rosmery sonrió ante la pregunta inusual de su pequeño sobrino –"Tus padres están en el cielo, tesoro. Son ángeles"-dijo cogiendo un portaretrato de su difunto hermano y su esposa

-"¿Yo puedo ser un ángel también?"-dijo inocentemente

-"Algún día lo serás, mi vida"-respondió su madre. Anthony había estado escuchando la conversación fingiendo que jugaba a unos metros. No entendía bien la situación, pero desde que tenía memoria no había visto a sus tíos.

-"Anthony, me gustas"-dijo sonrojada una pequeña y hermosa niña rubia y ojos color plata, ambos de 10 años –"Cuando seamos mayores quiero casarme contigo"

-"Los muertos no pueden volver"-se dijo una vez más Anthony bajando del auto, las rosas estaban floreciendo como si le dieran la bienvenida. Estaban hermosas más que otro día se colocó las llaves del auto en uno de sus bolsillos e ingresó a la mansión.

-"¡Anthony! ¡Volviste!"-gritaron al unísono Archie y Stear.

Archie lo cogio por los hombros –"¡¿Qué sucede contigo?! ¡¿Quién es esa chica?!"

-"Tranquilo Archie"-dijo pacientemente Stear –"Creo que Anthony nos contará que sucedió"

-"Yo… yo no sé porque sali corriendo, solo sentía que necesitaba saber que esta bien"

-"Hubieras visto el escándalo que se armó"-dijo divertido Archie –"La tía abuela estaba histérica… se enfureció y mando a rodar a todo el mundo diciendo que tal escena era algo deshonroso para la familia… y bueno tú ya sabes cómo es ella. No me sorprendería que te castigara o algo asi. Le subieron unos calmantes cuando llegamos y está durmiendo ya"

-"Había un hombre con ella en su mesa"-murmuró Anthony

-"Eh… si… es su padre"-dijo Stear –"Antes de abandonar el local hablé con él. Vaya que el tipo estaba muy acongojado. Timbraba y timbraba al teléfono de su hija y ella no le contestaba, supongo que se marchó un poco después que nosotros

-"¿Teléfono?"

-"Si, aquí está"-dijo Stear extendiéndole una servilleta con un número apenas visible –"Pensé que lo querrías. No la encontraste ¿no?"

Anthony marcó con rapidez el número de Candy desde su _Iphone_. Apagado.

-"¿Y si le ha pasado algo?"-murmuró Anthony sintiendo como Archie y Stear se miraban con preocupación. No por Candy, por su primo.

-"Anthony, no es asunto nuestro. No podemos inmiscuirnos en problemas familiares ajenos y menos de personas que recién conocemos"-dijo Stear con calma

-"¿Conocemos?"-pregunto Archie –"Yo no la había visto nunca"

-"Es la chica que nos llamó malcriados del AUDI el martes pasado, Archie"-repuso Stear mientras que Archie hacia memoria –"Será mejor que descanses. Mañana o el lunes sabremos qué le pasó"-continuó dándole una palmada en el hombro a su primo –"Ya es casi media noche"

Pero Anthony no podía estar tranquilo, sabiendo que no sabía dónde estaba Candy… quería volver a salir a buscarla. Intentó una vez más con el teléfono sin suerte.

Candy no contestaba.

-"Ay… se me acabó la batería"-dijo Candy dándole una buena mordida a su hot dog, realmente estaba delicioso –"Hace tiempo que no comía un hot dog"-dijo con tranquilidad mientras que Terry traía unas botellas de gaseosa –"No me gusta la gaseosa"-dijo ella señalando la botella

-"¿entonces que desea, señorita PECOSA?"

-"¡No me gusta que me digas PECOSA!"

-"Pero no estoy mintiendo, realmente tu cara está llena de pecas"-rio Terry –"Lo siento, pero yo estoy invitando así que tendrás que tomártela"

Candy lo miró con mala gana cogiendo la botella y dándole un sorbo –"duh… odio el sabor de la _Coca Cola_, creo que debo ser la única en el planeta que no le guste"

-"Pues, creo que si"-confirmó Terry

Ambos se quedaron mirando el puerto por unos segundos. Estaba casi desierto. Solo algunos faroles alumbraban los barcos y yates que estaban anclados.

-"Hace frío"-dijo Candy

-"Si, es tarde, ya es casi media noche"-contestó Terry –"¿Quieres que te lleve a casa? O vas a pedir un taxi"

-"…No… no quiero volver"

Terry cerró los ojos –"Entiendo lo que te pasó, pero tienes que regresar a casa. Te llevaré ¿Dónde es?"

-"En New Orleans"-dijo Candy, dio un gran suspiro –"Ok, regresemos"-comenzó a indicarle la dirección.

Terry paró un taxi y ambos ingresaron en él, diciéndole la dirección del apartamento del padre de Candy.

-"Gracias por escucharme hoy, realmente lo necesitaba"-dijo Candy medio sonrojada –"No pensé que encontraría un buen amigo aquí"

Él la miró con curiosidad, era la primera vez que alguien le decía cosas parecidas. De verdad, nunca había tenido amigos y tampoco se imaginó que la rubia pecosa y rebelde se convertiría en su primera amiga.

Bajaron del taxi, Terry la acompañó hasta su puerta y se despidieron con un apretón de manos como los "hombres" diciéndose las buenas noches. Terry abandonó el lugar en el mismo taxi.

-"Candy, pequeña pecosa con aires de niño malcriado"-rió y sintió un cálido sentimiento en su pecho que nunca había sentido. Por primera vez en mucho tiempo, estaba feliz.

Giró la llave tratando de hacer el menor ruido posible para ingresar al dúplex, pero no tuvo éxito, la puerta dio un claro chirrido que inundó casi toda la planta baja. Candy dio un suspiro y espero por 3 segundos, de pronto…

-"¿Candy? ¿Eres tú?"

Michael le habló desde uno de los sillones de la sala de estar, estaba con un café en sus manos, sus lentes en la otra y el teléfono móvil a un lado del mueble.

-"¡Estas bien! ¡Oh, lo lamento, lo lamento mucho! ¡Nunca pensé que reaccionarías de esa manera! ¡Realmente estaba muy preocupado por ti! ¡Ya había contactado a la policía… tenia tanto miedo de que te hubiera pasado algo malo… que… que no sabría cómo reaccionar!"-dijo todo muy rápidamente que Candy puedo entender con dificultad –"De verdad, fui un estúpido"

-"Si, lo fuiste"-dijo ella pausadamente –"Sabes… mejor olvídalo. Nunca vamos a poder llevarnos bien, no quiero hablar… estoy cansada"

-"Pero… ok, Candice, se hará como tu gustes. Hablaremos en otra ocasión"-dijo él con tranquilidad a pesar de que la frase de "Nunca vamos a poder llevarnos bien" le había dolido profundamente –"Solo quiero que sepas que eres mi hija, y te quiero aunque tú lo dudes"

Candy asintió en silencio con una mirada severa. No quería discutir. No estaba de humor para discutir.

-"Llamare al comisario… le diré que ya estás en casa"-dijo más para sí mismo mientras que la adolescente entraba a su habitación

Se tumbó sobre la cama de agua que tanto le gustaba quitándose las zapatillas, miró su reloj eran casi la una de la mañana. Estaba cansada, recordó que su _Iphone_ estaba descargado, enchufando el cargador el aparato empezó a cargarse.

Se comenzó a vestir el pijama y a lavarse para meterse a la cama. Realmente había sido una larga noche al momento de volver a la cama el celular comenzó a emitir pitidos y a vibrar viendo todas las llamadas perdidas, tenía casi 30 llamadas del celular de su padre y muchos mensajes de texto indicando que había intentado llamarla por lo menos unas 10 veces más una vez que se descargó el celular, pero también… había otro número que no conocía habían 5 mensajes de texto de ese número antes de las 12 y después de las 12.

Era extraño, muy pocas personas conocían su número y ella no solía darlo a desconocidos.

De pronto, sonó la llegada de una notificación de _whatsapp_.

_+1312XXXXX (Última vez hoy a las 12:31am)_

_Hola… eh… Candy soy Anthony Brower_

¿Anthony Brower? Como por todos los cielos tenia ÉL su número telefónico? Su rostro se ruborizó por completo y se fijó en la foto que había en el _whatsapp_… ¡Sí! ¡Era él! Bajó los ojos continuando con el mensaje.

_Disculpa que te haya escrito quisiera saber si estás bien te fuiste del restaurante tan rápido y creo que estabas enojada. No me quiero meter en tus asuntos familiares, solo quiero saber si estás bien._

_Agradecería si me pudieras responder el mensaje._

_Gracias y perdón si te moleste._

Todo eso era SUMAMENTE extraño… ¿por qué al uno de los chicos de las familias más influyentes de USA le importaba ella? Es más, se habían visto una sola vez… no lo entendía.

Pero algo en su interior le decía que no tenía malas intenciones o algo parecido… era diferente a Eliza y Neil Leagan.

_Gracias estoy bien y en casa. Saludos, Candy._

Escribió a modo de respuesta y antes de que ocurriera otra sorpresa se quedó profundamente dormida.

**Las antipáticas notas de Lime: **Correcto, me quede con tantas ganas de escribir la continuación del capítulo anterior que no pude evitar retrasarme más… creo que les gusta la idea de que actualice rápido… bueno a toda mi comunidad TerryxCandy que lee el fanfic, espero que el capítulo haya cumplido sus expectativas.. y que no crean que todo está cantado, porque pienso hacer un fic largo así que muchas cosas pueden pasar en la vida de la rubia (aunque de hecho están sucediendo) y es en tan solo una semana en Chicago! Jajaja. Bueno se vio un poquito del pasado de Anthony… que lo veremos más a detalle en un capítulo posterior, quien fue Leonore… que pasó con los padres de Archie y Stear… y bueno también con la mamá de Anthony (Rosmery) para las fans de Albert ya pronto tendremos noticias de él. Todo se está entreverando en mi pequeña pero traviesa cabecita :) Ambos (Terry y Anthony) se sienten cada vez más intrigados y atraídos por Candy… cada uno con diferentes perspectivas por supuesto o inclusive no se dan cuenta =/ típico! (No me bombardeen con comentarios bombas) jejeje. Bueno sin más que contarles, espero sinceramente que hayan disfrutado del capítulo como yo lo disfrute. Por cierto, el título del capítulo es _Navy Pier_ y es un lugar REAL en el puerto de Chicago :) si no busquen en _google_.

Contestaré los reviews por parte de (Anticipadamente muchisisisisiisimas e infinitas gracias a todos mis lectores):

**Rouse28:** Jajajajajaja adivinaste que la salvo Terry… yo creo que el hecho que Terry fume no sé, es algo inherente a él… es parte de su esencia aunque ya sabemos que a Candy no le gusta, me gustó escribir la escena donde fuma porque le da como un ambiente nostálgico a la escena (Ok… ya estoy fantaseando mucho ) gracias por tus comentarios :) espero que hayas disfrutado el capitulo

**Rose Grandchester:** Si, bueno ya sabemos que Michael metió las 4 patas cuando abrió la boca para preguntarle semejante cosa -_- yo también estaba ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué? Bueno, al menos paso un buen susto. Apuesto que este capítulo te gustó mucho más jeje! Un abrazo!

**Mako:** Estoy de acuerdo contigo. Llevará tiempo para que empiecen a llevarse bien (bueno eso creo) y más con la metida de pata del restaurante, en vez de avanzar retrocedió, en fin a veces los padres son cabezotas y no piensan antes de decir algo =/ también Michael no está acostumbrado a ser padre por eso actúa así. Es triste, pero hay padres asi =/… bueno en el capítulo quedo claro que ella quiere ser independiente cuando tenga la mayoría de edad (es la esencia de la misma Candy de la serie :) ) así que esperemos… a ver qué sucede después, espero que hayas disfrutado el capítulo. Un abrazo!

**LizCarter:** Jajajaja me imaginaba! Perfecto, espero que el capítulo haya sido de tu agrado! Tu más que yo debes conocer a tu predilecto, yo solo lo adapto! :) me gustó mucho la escena entre Terry y Candy… me hizo recordar cuando charlaban en el pasto del colegio San Pablo en la serie.

**Iris Adriana: **Jijiji creo que era algo predecible que Terry la salvara… o también podría haber sido Anthony :O! pero en fin fue Terry! Ojala que te haya gustado este capítulo! Un abrazo y gracias por tu comentario.

Esos son todos los reviews que he recibido. Espero que les haya gustado y ya nos leemos pronto!


	6. Nuevo empleo en una nueva ciudad

_**Oh! Mis rebeldes parejas**_

_**Capítulo 6**_

_**Nuevo empleo en una nueva ciudad**_

Se había levantado de muy buen humor dado que lo primero que leyó en la pantalla de su Iphone era un mensaje de cierta rubia de ojos verdes diciendo que había llegado a su casa y que estaba bien. Anthony no había respondido el mensaje dado que buscaba no incomodarla, prefería verla el día de mañana en la escuela y hablarle.

Era una mañana totalmente primaveral en la mansión Andrew, se tomó un baño rápidamente para bajar a desayunar, prácticamente ya había olvidado todos los inconvenientes del día anterior. Estaba seguro que nadie podría arruinar su malhumor.

Casi nadie… él podría haber olvidado el "incidente" del día anterior, pero estaba claro que para alguien no estaba cerrado el tema. Lo descubriría al bajar a desayunar. Se podía ver claramente en su rostro que estaba feliz, si, feliz en mucho tiempo.

-"¡Es una vergüenza, Anthony Brower! ¡No sabes la vergüenza que todos pasamos por tu… disparato acto!"-gritó la tía abuela a manera de saludo una vez que ingresó Anthony al lujoso comedor.

Los sirvientes se retiraron rápidamente a la vez que Archie y Stear ingresaban apuradamente.

-"¿Quieres que me muera de un ataque?"-siguió severamente Elroy Andrew –"¡Que vergüenza! Anthony sobre tu cabeza está la descendencia de la familia Andrew. No me imagino los murmullos que se habrán ocasionados que un Andrew haya salido detrás de una chiquilla"

-"Su nombre es Candice Cartwright"-dijo Anthony apretando los puños. Ok, si había alguien quien podría arruinar su felicidad esa mañana

Stear y Archie se miraron entre si.

-"¡No me interesa! ¡Te prohíbo que tengas contacto con ella de cualquier tipo!"-gritó casi perdiendo los estribos

-"No lo haré"-dijo Anthony –"Usted no puede decirme de quien ser amigo o de quien no, tía abuela"

-"Anthony…"-dijeron los dos hermanos viendo la escena

-"¿Me vas a desobedecer?"-dijo indignadísima la cabeza de la familia Andrew

-"Estimada tía abuela, en esta ocasión tendré que decirle que no estoy de acuerdo con su proceder"-suspiró antes de decir lo siguiente –"El tío William no estaría de acuerdo que usted se imponga y decida con quien relacionarme"

-"William… no me lo menciones"-resopló sentandosé torpemente en la silla. Archie acudió a ayudarla –"William ya no es la cabeza de la familia"

-"Si lo es"-continuó Anthony sintiéndose culpable al ver a Elroy, pero no podía evitar que su tía abuela le prohibiera tener contacto con Candy –"Cuando vuelva, lo será"

-"Anthony, es suficiente"-dijo Stear detrás de él –"Iré por la enfermera… Archie"

-"¡Stear! ¡Archie! Por favor, mis calmantes… necesito un calmante"

Anthony se dio media vuelta y salió, justo en ese momento llegaba Stear conla enfermera asignada la tía abuela.

-"¡Anthony, ¿A dónde vas?!"-dijo Stear cogiéndolo de un brazo –"sabias que esto iba a suceder… ¿No crees que fuiste muy duro con ella… mencionando al tío William?"

-"Saldre un rato… iré al club… necesito salir de aquí, disculpa Stear"-dijo Anthony avanzando rápidamente –"Te llamo en un rato para saber cómo está… nos vemos"

Stear meneó la cabeza mientras que Anthony atravesaba la puerta principal.

**00000000000000000000000000000000**

-"No puedo creerlo"-dijo Annie a través de la línea telefónica. Nunca imaginó que al llamar a Candy el domingo por la mañana para seguir poniéndola al día en las materias podría resultar tan… emocionante –"¿de verdad Anthony Brower te escribió?"

-"eh… si"-dijo Candy mirando una y otra vez el mensaje del chico Andrew –"lo que no sé es como obtuvo mi número…"-suspiró –"Es más no sabía que se había percatado de mi presencia ayer en el restaurante"

-"Entiendo…"-dijo Annie en su habitación –"Pero Candy, no debiste correr de esa manera. Yo entiendo que la manera de preguntar las cosas de tu padre no fue la… correcta, pero pudo pasarte algo muy malo, ¿Qué sucedió luego? ¿Cómo volviste a casa?"

Candy no sabía si contarle la parte en que Terry casi le había salvado la vida, únicamente le había dicho que Anthony le había escrito y que había regresado tarde a su casa después de "huir" del lujoso restaurante.

-"Pues… no sé, simplemente pensé mucho las cosas"-dijo Candy tratando de salir del paso –"Me encontré con un amigo"

-"¿Un amigo?"-dijo con curiosidad a través de la línea

-"Si… ¿Qué vamos a estudiar hoy?"-dijo rápidamente tratando de salir del paso.

Annie se había convertido en una muy buena amiga, pero todavía no sabía si involucrar a Terry, de repente a él no le venía muy bien la idea…

-"¡Mañana es tu cumpleaños!"-dijo emocionada dispersando la pregunta de Candy acababa de abrir su Facebook –"¿Cuando me lo pensabas decir?"-continuó

-"Eh… si, es verdad. Mañana es 7 de mayo"-dijo con pesadez –"No lo sé, supongo que se me olvido"-dijo divertida alegrándose de que Annie no haya preguntado más sobre los acontecimientos de la noche anterior, entendió que ella quería ser discreta.

-"¡Vamos al mall, te invito algo para celebrarlo anticipadamente!"-sonrió a través de la línea –"¿Te parece dentro de una hora?"

-"Claro"-Candy sonrió. Annie se despidió cordialmente y quedaron en encontrarse en el mall para estudiar y charlar. Candy definitivamente no quería estudiar.

Minutos después telefoneo a Patty O'Brian su mejor amiga de New Orleans para contarle los últimos pero emocionantes sucesos de su vida. A Patty si le contó todo lo sucedido la noche pasada con Terry y por supuesto del mensaje de Anthony Brower.

-"¡Tienes dos fans en menos de un mes allá Candy!"-se santiguó Patty muy asombrada –"¡Debes estar contenta!"

-"¿Contenta?"-se preguntó –"Pues, no los conozco mucho, pero ayer me agradó conversar con Terry.. aunque me pareció que el también estaba triste"

-"¿Estaba triste?"

-"Ah….. no me hagas caso"-dijo ella rápidamente –"Patty te dejo, voy a salir…"-dijo mirando el reloj eran casi las 11am y habia quedado con Annie 11:30am"

-"Ok, no te preocupes, por cierto las amigas de tu mama te mandan saludos. Dicen que te enviaron una carta el viernes pasado ¿aún no te llega?"

-"esa fue la señorita Pony que aún no se acomoda a la tecnología. No lo sé, verificaré"-sonrió –"Un abrazo a tu abuela"

-"Gracias"-ambas se despidieron y Candy se levantó de la cama desperezándose, se dio que le dolía un poco el brazo y se acordó que ahí se había apoyado todo el peso de su cuerpo cuando Terry le salvo la vida…

-"Terry…"-pensó abriendo una ventana cercana –"No sé, me dio la impresión que estaba triste o me estaba ocultando algo… ¿Qué será…?"

Dispuesta ya a salir –no había desayunado- pero por el momento no quería verle la cara a su padre. Abrió la puerta con sumo cuidado. No había nadie… el pasillo estaba totalmente vacio. Literalmente, no había nadie… mejor para ella. Definitivamente no quería conversar con Michael ni escuchar sus disculpas ni ver sus intentos de convertirse en el mejor padre del mundo.

Corrió prácticamente a la cocina cogiendo un jugo en caja y al parecer había una pizza de solo Dios sabia cuantos días tenía en la refrigeradora. Cogió el queso crema y un _baggle_ -que estaba un poco duro- untó un buen porcentaje de queso sobre él y le dio una mordida… si, estaba duro, pero no había otra cosa comestible ahí.

Seguidamente, se vistió rápidamente, una blusa larga color azul con unas _leggins_ estaba perfecto amarrándose la rubia cabellera en dos coletas... y bueno claro sus _converse_. Hacia un buen clima. Miró su monedero, rápidamente se estaba quedando sin dinero, y –obviamente- no le iba a pedir dinero a su padre. Pensó que sería una buena idea conseguir un empleo.

Tomó un bus que la llevó rápidamente al Mall donde se tenía que encontrar con Annie, ella ya estaba en el lugar que siempre quedaban con un paquete en sus manos.

-"¡Candy buenos días!"-saludó la chica de cabello oscuro y amables ojos azules –"Feliz cumpleaños… bueno adelantado… ojala que te gusten"-dijo ella entregándole el regalo

-"Oh… gracias Annie ¿Qué es?"

-"Ábrelo"-dijo ella mirándola alegremente. Annie podía ser una chica muy tímida, pero extrañamente con Candy podía expresarse completamente

-"¡Un florero!"-sonrió Candy –"Muchas gracias, Annie… me encanta"

-"Me alegro que te haya gustado. Mi mamá los hace, tiene una tienda de adornos en arcilla y en vidrio"-comentó

Candy seguía sonriendo. –"Quiero comprarle una flores… allá hay una florería… ¿vamos?"

-"¡Claro!"

Ambas chicas caminaron hacia la florería, era una pequeña florería casi pasaba desapercibida y quedaba muy pequeña al lado del Mall, sonó la campana que indicaba la presencia de un nuevo cliente. El lugar estaba desierto, Candy empezó a admirar las diferentes flores habían de todo tipo, colores y tamaños: orquídeas, gardenias, violetas, azucenas, crisantemos… rosas. Le gustaban mucho las rosas. Todas olían exquisitamente, como si estuviera en un gran jardín. Estaban muy bien cuidadas.

-"Buenos días, bienvenidas a la Florería _Sweet Emotion_…"

-"¡Tú eres!"

**00000000000000000000000000000000**

La odiosa luz del sol inundaba su habitación, no quería descorrer las cortinas. Así que atinó a voltearse hacia un lado. No, imposible a estas alturas ya era imposible volver a dormirse.

Miró su Smartphone con un ojo medio abierto, indicaba que era mediodía. No recordaba mucho de la noche anterior. Solo se acordaba que había llegado casi a la 1am y al llegar había tocado la harmónica unos minutos –hasta que su "madrastra"- le había indicado… 'educadamente' en su ridículo acento ruso que "por favor" dejara de hacer tanto ruido.

A lo que él le había respondido con la misma cordialidad de siempre ¡Definitivamente detestaba a esa mujer! Frente a su padre se comportaba como una mujer dulce, pero con él satanás se quedaba chico.

Le dolía la cabeza parecía como si se hubiera pasado de copas la noche anterior, recordó que había sido lo contrario. Habia estado escuchando la historia de Candy. Comprendía que no era la única persona que se sentía triste o solo en la enorme ciudad de Chicago.

-"Terry ¿me has estado esperando mucho tiempo?"

Eleanor Baker le había preguntado la noche anterior. No sabía si había estado reflexionando mucho o poco tiempo mientras que ella se preparaba para la función de las 7pm. Ni si quiera sabia porque la esperaba.

-"No"

-"Pasa, querido, por favor"-dijo Eleanor con un claro acento maternal, Terry pasó a su lado sintiendo el aroma de su perfume que conocía a la perfección. Después de todo había vivido con ella por casi 10 años –"Gracias por venir a verme"

Terry miró adusto hacia un lado sentándose en un mueble cercano. Estaban solos en la habitación. –"¿Sabias que estaba aquí?"

-"Si… Melanie me comentó que te ha visto en un par de funciones"-dijo ella nombrando a su representante –"No estaba segura que eras tú… porque hace años que no te ve, pero yo si estaba segura que eras tú, mi amor"-dijo acercándose un poco a él –"después de lo que pasó en el aeropuerto… yo…"

Terry se apartó de ella bruscamente –"No confundas las cosas"-dijo él severamente

-"Terry, Terry has crecido mucho"-continuó Eleanor sin separarse de él –"Yo acepté venir a Chicago porque sabía que aquí podía volver a verte, cariño"

-"Si querías verme… podías venir a buscarme. No sé porque he venido todas estas noches a verte…"

-"Porque soy tu madre Terry"-dijo Eleanor cogiendo un mechón de cabello castaño -"Sabes que no puedo acercarme a la mansión de tu padre… "

-"Tienes miedo, por eso no puedes venir a verme, tienes miedo de que alguien te reconozca y sepa que tienes un hijo… un hijo sin haber estado casada… yo… tienes miedo que el mundo sepa que la estrella de Broodway, Eleanor Baker tiene un hijo de 15 años"

-"¡Terry!"-gritó Eleanor –"No digas eso, jamás me avergonzaría de ti… solo que las circunstancias…"

-"¿Dónde quedó tu amor maternal, Eleanor? ¡El cariño que dices tener hacia mí! ¡Dejas que me llevaran con ese hombre…. Con mi padre…! ¡No te importó cuanto lloré, cuanto quería estar a tu lado! ¡Fuiste cobarde!"

-"¡No Terry! ¡Te equivocas hijo!"

-"¡No me mientas…! Después de que me fui de tu lado tu carrera artística a la que habías prácticamente abandonado por mí, subió como la espuma… y ahora estás aquí. En una perfecta y fabulosa obra de teatro que tanto amas"

Eleanor comenzó a llorar –"No, Terry… las cosas pasaron diferentes… yo te amo hijo mío"

-"No llores… se te va arruinar el maquillaje"-dijo fríamente Terry abriendo la puerta –"Que tengas muchos éxitos en esta vida. Para mí está claro que mi presencia en tu vida está de más… Adios"

-"¡Terry! ¡Terry vuelve, por favor! ¡Vuelveeeeeeeeeeeeeee!"

Terry empezó a correr saliendo del teatro rápidamente sin ni si quiera voltear a ver atrás. Lo único que resonaba en su cabeza era la voz de su madre, Eleanor Baker apoyada en la puerta de su habitación llorando y gritando como esa vez, hacía ya 5 años.

Estaba claro era la última vez que volvería a verla.

Aunque sabía en el fondo aquello era una clara mentira.

**00000000000000000000000000000000**

No podía creer lo que estaban viendo sus ojos…retrocedió unos centímetros prácticamente temblando… ambos se quedaron mirando con sorpresa fijamente… ¿no podía ser una coincidencia… cierto?

De pronto… -"¡Candy, cuidado!"-se escuchó decir a Annie

-"¡Cuidado!"

CRASHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

El impresionante arreglo en cristal de una hermosa fuente tallada con pequeños detalles en zafiro que representaban una cascada con el amplio cielo entre sus nubes y querubienes danzando alrededor, acababa de hacerse añicos en el piso de la pequeña estancia llena de flores y colores. Fue un ruido sordo que inundó la habitación.

-"¡¿Pero que sucede a….?! ¡Oh Dios mío! ¡No…! ¡La fuente de Miguel Angel…!"-salió apresuradamente detrás del mostrador un señor blanquiñoso regordete y algo bajito de estatura –debido a la edad- con una barba blanca como Papa Noel y lentillas redondas con un grueso marco y vidrio –"¡Está destruida!"

-"¡Lo siento mucho señor!"-gritó Candy demasiado apenada olvidando por un momento su sorpresa –"¡Se la pagaré… cuánto vale!"

-"Querida niña… esa fuente está inspirada en la capilla Sixtina que pintó Miguel Ángel… la traje desde Italia… la estaba vendiendo en 10,000$"

-"¡¿10,000$?!"-gritaron los tres jóvenes que estaban a su alrededor

-"Yo… yo… ¡Se la pagaré!"-dijo Candy después de unos minutos

-"¡No… yo lo hare!"

-"¿Conoces a esta niña, Anthony?"-preguntó el anciano

-"Si… está en mi colegio"-dijo el rubio –"Déjame hacerte un cheque Abraham. No te preocupes"

-"Pe…"

-"¡No!"-gritó Candy –"Yo se la pagaré aunque tenga que trabajar todo un año. Gracias, pero no puedo aceptar que hagas eso"-dijo Candy mirando fijamente al rubio –"Pero… déjeme trabajar aquí… soy nueva en la ciudad y necesito un trabajo"

Anthony y el señor Abraham se miraron entre sí.

-"Bueno… de hecho necesito ayuda. Anthony viene a ayudarme de vez en cuando, pero gracias al Mall he tenido más afluencia de clientes y realmente necesito ayuda. Está bien, pequeña. Mi nombre es Abraham Smith, soy el dueño de esta florería"

-"¡Gracias! ¡Mi nombre es Candy Cartwright! ¡¿Cuándo empiezo?!"

-"Uhm… ¿Te parece a partir de mañana?"

-"¡Si claro!"-dijo Candy feliz de haber conseguido un empleo en un lugar tan lindo –"Mañana estaré aquí a partir de las 4pm"

-"Esta bien, Anthony, ya puedes irte. Yo puedo arreglármelas solo a partir de ahora. Gracias por ayudarme temprano con el pedido de los Mc Bride"

-"Ok, gracias por dejarme ayudarte Abraham. Nos vemos"-sonrió el rubio dejando el delantal a un costado.

-"¿Candy?"-preguntó Annie que había estado muda viendo como pasaban las cosas. Todo habia sucedido tan rápido que ni si quiera podía creerlo. Candy miraba fijamente al joven como regresaba al mostrador preparándose para salir –"No sería mejor irnos…."-dijo medio sonrojada, nunca habia tratado con un Andrew tan de cerca

-"Eh… si, creo que tienes razón… pero… ¿nos despedimos no?"-dijo Candy –"Eh…"

-"Ok, ¿nos vamos?"-dijo Anthony antes de que Candy pudiera decir algo –"Digamos que fue una coincidencia encontrarnos, pero me alegra que estés bien, Candy"

-"Gracias"-dijo ella sin poderlo mirar a los ojos. Había algo… nuevo dentro de ella y no podía evitarlo ¿Qué le pasaba? –"Ella es Annie Britter"-dijo Candy tratando de bajar el sonrojo

-"Hola Annie, soy Anthony Brower"-dijo él cortésmente dándole una amplia sonrisa

-"Ho… Hola, soy Annie Britter"-dijo Annie de igual manera sonrojada como Candy –"¡Mucho gusto!"

-"Y eso que no está frente a Archie"-pensaba en ese momento Candy mirando la escena un poco más tranquila –"¿Trabajas aquí?"

-"Bueno, si… un _part-time_, pero realmente vengo cuando tengo tiempo o quiero despejarme. Por cierto, es un secreto"-les susurró Anthony –"Nadie en mi familia o en la escuela lo saben ¿podrían guardarme el secreto?"

-"Por supuesto"-dijeron ambas

Súbitamente, el celular de Annie empezó a emitir curiosos pitidos y una canción empezó a sonar desde su bolso de D&G que llevaba consigo. Era una melodía familiar, Candy la habia escuchado en algún momento o lugar, pero no recordaba donde.

-"¡Es papá!"-dijo mientras sacaba el Smartphone y ampliaba la pantalla –"Si papá, estoy en el mall… oh… ¿era hoy? ¡Lo olvide por completo! No te preocupes, tomaré un taxi… si, no hay problema. Nos vemos en un rato"

-"¿Sucede algo malo?"-preguntó Candy

-"No, no es nada malo"-sonrió Annie –"Mi tío ha llegado de viaje y teníamos que ir al aeropuerto a recogerlo. Había olvidado que era hoy ¡Lo siento tanto, Candy!"

-"¡Oh! No… no te preocupes, ya mañana nos vemos en el colegio"-dijo Candy con una sonrisa –"De verdad, está bien"-dijo ella mirando la cara apenada de Annie en ese momento

-"Bueno… nos vemos"-dijo haciendo una pequeña reverencia a ambos chicos mientras se alejaba hacia la parada de taxis que estaba a unos cuantos metros.

Anthony y Candy se quedaron mirando por unos minutos más hasta que vieron que Annie subía a un vehículo de taxi mirando la placa de la unidad.

-"Bueno…."-empezó a decir Candy

-"Y entonces, ¿Qué quieres hacer hoy?"-preguntó Anthony sonriéndole antes de que ella pudiera decir palabra alguna

Candy empezaba a pensar que deberían demandarlo cada vez que sonreía… ¡definitivamente era un pecado verlo sonreír!

**00000000000000000000000000000000**

-"Cierra la puerta"-la voz severa de su padre no le causó el menor escalofrío es más, casi ni le importaba. Terry ingresó al lujoso y enorme despacho de su padre. Sentía como si estuviera en el Salón Oval en la Casa Blanca. –"Toma asiento, Terry"

-"Gracias, así estoy bien"-dijo el muchacho preguntándose que demonios quería decirle su padre un domingo casi a la 1pm –"¿Qué quieres decirme?"

-"¿Dónde están tus modales?"

Terry rodó los ojos –"por favor, Richard, ambos sabemos que no podemos aguantarnos uno al otro. ¿Puedes por favor, decirme lo que quieras decirme y poder seguir con mi apacible fin de semana?"

-"Creo que no es tan apacible para otras personas"

-"Si te refieres a lo que sucedió anoche con tu estimada esposa. No es mi problema que ella no soporte un poco de música alternativa, solo quería…"

-"No fue placentero escuchar durante el desayuno como me comentaba que habias estado tocando un instrumento musical hasta la 1am"-continuó interrumpiéndolo bruscamente –"Pero eso no es por lo que te he pedido que vengas. Terry durante mi ausencia he notado que me has desobedecido"

-"¿A que te refieres? ¿Estabas fuera? No lo había notado"-dijo con ironía. Su padre siempre paraba y venia de Washington cada mes. Por lo menos se ausentaba las ¾ partes del año, si no estaba en la Casa Blanca, estaba en alguno otro estado de USA haciendo sus "obras de caridad" para ganarse el cariño –y los votos- de los ciudadanos americanos.

-"Sabes que tengo negocios que atender"-dijo con una pizca de paciencia, la cual ya se estaba agotando

-"Si, muy lejos de tu casa"-continuó con la misma ironía

-"¡Suficiente! ¡No voy a tolerar que me sigas faltando el respeto!"-bramó perdiendo la poca paciencia que le quedaba –"¡Me has desobedecido! ¡Fuiste a ver a esa mujer!"-continuó bramando, mientras que Terry abriía los ojos, su padre acababa de poner sobre el escritorio una pila de fotografías de él ingresando al teatro y las últimas fotos eran de una Eleanor Baker en la puerta trasera del teatro llorando y Terry corriendo hacia la avenida

-"¿Me has estado espiando?"-preguntó incrédulo mirando las fotos

-"Quiero tu seguridad… pero veo que me desobedeciste… ¿Para que fuiste a verla? ¡Te dije explícitamente que no quería que la vieras nunca más en tu vida… ¿Te imaginas si el mundo se entera que… ella es tu madre?"-dijo cogiéndolo de los hombros a punto de perder los estribos.

Terry se apartó –"No me avergüenzo de ella como tú… ¡Tu una vez la amaste! ¡¿Por qué no lo entiendes?!"-gritó molesto –"No quieres que la sociedad se entere que soy tu hijo bastardo, fruto de una aventura con una actriz"

-"¡No digas tonterías!"-gritó Richard

-"¡Aunque no te guste, ella es mi madre!"-gritó Terry a lo que Richard no pudo aguantar su enojo y le dio un golpe en el rostro que lo aventó al piso. Terry miró enfadado reincorporándose contrayendo sus puños –"Tú solo me utilizas porque sabes que es imposible tener un hijo con tu adorada esposa… sabes, yo no te pedí ni a ella ni a ti nacer…"

El padre de Terry se volteó enfadado –"No la vuelvas a ver, o si no habrán consecuencias. No quiero enterarme por ningún medio que mi hijo se está relacionado con una mujer de Broadway… o con niñas…"

-"¿Qué?"

-"Hay más fotos en el sobre, su nombre es Candice Carlwright, asiste a tu escuela… saliste con ella anoche cierto?"-continuó de espaldas a ella –"Ella no pertenece a nuestra sociedad, su madre fallecio hace poco en un accidente de transito y su padre tiene una empresa de bienes raíces en el centro, sin embargo, ella no es de nuestra sociedad"

-"¿Y tú crees que eso me importa?"-bramó ya colérico –"¡No me importa! ¡Es más no me importa tu dinero, tu apellido ni si quiera tu familia…!"

-"¡Terry!"-gritó Richard volteándose no pudiendo dar crédito a las palabras que mencionaba su único hijo en ese momento –"Tu ropa, el techo donde vives, tu educación, todo te lo he dado yo! ¡No tienes ningún derecho de hablar ni expresarte de esa manera de tu linaje!"

A Terry le dolía cada vez más las palabras de su padre, porque sabía que todo era verdad, apretó los puños y aguantó la idea de salir de ahí aunque se muriera por hacerlo. Se odio a si mismo, por no tener las agallas de ser libre… tan débil, como lo habría sido su madre al abandonarlo.

De tal palo tal astilla, pensó.

-"Dejaré que lo pienses"-dijo después de unos minutos de silencio –"Cierra la puerta una vez que salgas… y Terry, que esta sea la última vez que ves a esa mujer"-sentenció dejando a su hijo en la penumbra de la enorme habitación.

**00000000000000000000000000000000**

Se formó un amplio silencio incómodo y Anthony no sabía cómo debería romperlo. Tampoco quería incomodarla…. Bueno, ya no sabía si lo estaba haciendo. Como quería en ese momento ser capaz de leer la mente de las demás personas…

-"¿Te estoy incomodando?"-dijo después de un largo suspiro habían caminado un par de cuadras después de despedirse de Annie –"Si te molesto puedo irme…"

-"¡No… no es eso, si no… que, bueno!"-empezó a titubear Candy –"Es raro"-rió –"Yo no sé nada de ti"

-"Tienes razón, que descortés… empecemos de nuevo. Soy Anthony Brower Andrew, 15 años, asisto a la misma escuela que tú, mi pasatiempo favorito es la jardinería… como creo que te habrás podido dar cuenta. Me gusta la equitación y el futbol"

-"he notado que eres muy bueno…"-dijo Candy un poco más tranquila –"El otro día estabas jugando en el campo de la escuela… por cierto, gracias por preocuparte anoche… no sabía que te habías dado cuenta de mi presencia"-dijo lo último muy rápido

-"No, tú perdóname. Nunca quise inmiscuirme en tus problemas… familiares, solo estaba preocupado porque te pasara algo malo"-dijo casi sin pensar lo último –"de repente te parece raro que un extraño se preocupe por ti… pero, es raro decirlo"-bajó su mirada hasta toparse con la mirada de Candy –"me preocupaste"

Candy se quedó prendada de él en un instante. Nunca había conocido a alguien similar. Era un sentimiento extraño que comenzaba a invadirla poco a poco. Perdió contacto visual con el rubio sintiéndose claramente incómoda.

-"Creo que podemos ir a dar una vuelta"-repuso con una tímida sonrisa –"Mi nombre es Candice Cartwright, tengo 12 años, casi 13… soy la nueva estudiante de tu escuela"

-"La que nos llamó chicos malcriados y maleducados"-recordó Anthony

Candy estalló en una risa para luego sonrojarse –"Perdón, por eso… no quise ser grosera"

-"No te preocupes… era lo que pensabas en ese momento. Lo que me gusta de ti es tu espontaneidad"-continuó el rubio sintiéndose un poco más relajado.

Definitivamente, tendrían un gran día.

Lo que no sabían es que un par de personas los observaban desde un lugar cercano.

-"¡Es ella!"-dijo con una voz chillona –"Y… ese… no puede ser… es… ¡Anthony!"

-"¿Anthony?"-repuso Neil Leagan mirando con asombro como su hermana llena de furia observaba a los dos rubios caminar por la acera del frente –"¿Cómo es posible eso?"

-"Si ayer él se fue detrás de ella… dejándome sola en la mesa… que descaro"-continuó con su veneno habitual –"Me las va a pagar… llegaré al fondo de esto… esa Candice… descubriré que se trae entre manos… nadie puede tener la atención de Anthony, salvo YO"-sentenció mientras que derrumbaba la pila de paquetes que ambos acababan de comprar.

Neil miraba divertido la situación. Admiraba de cierta –y ridícula manera- a su hermana, siempre había apoyado todos sus planes para poder burlarse de los perdedores que tenían en su escuela, pero esta niña Candice le llamaba particularmente la atención.

-"no sabe con quién se está metiendo"-pensaba en ese momento observaba como su hermana enojada y frustrada hacía un ademan de seguirlos

-"¡Maldición los perdí!"-gritó desde la puerta –"De igual manera, sus días están contados… no descansaré hasta que regrese por donde vino… esa… Candice"-dijo despectivamente apretando los puños

_**Porque será que no te apartas de mi mente **_

_**no más te he visto un par de veces **_

_**y nuestro fue tan corto.**_

_**Porque será que me ilusiono sin sentido**_

_**sin razones ni motivo solo estar enamorado.**_

_**Porque será que yo creía que eran cuentos **_

_**si amor de pronto también es buen sentimiento**_

_**y se va para adentro se va para adentro.**_

_**De repente sin querer me he enamorado, **_

_**de repente sin querer me he enamorado. **_

_**Me he ilusionado, me he descontrolado, **_

_**el corazón me lo han flechado.**_

_**De repente sin querer me he enamorado, **_

_**de repente sin querer me he enamorado. **_

_**Me he ilusionado, me he descontrolado, **_

_**el corazón me lo han robado.**_

_**Claro que existe el amor a primera vista, **_

_**con tan solo una sonrisa me has mostrado tus encantos, **_

_**claro que existe química enamoradiza, **_

_**no es que tenga mucha prisa solo estoy enamorado.**_

_**Claro que existen otras personas más en tú y yo, **_

_**es como el fuego cuando se une con el frío. **_

_**El corazón tuyo, el corazón mío.**_

_**De repente sin querer me he enamorado, **_

_**de repente sin querer me he enamorado. **_

_**Me he ilusionado, me he descontrolado, **_

_**el corazón me lo han flechado.**_

_**De repente sin querer me he enamorado, **_

_**de repente sin querer me he enamorado. **_

_**Me he ilusionado, me he descontrolado, **_

_**el corazón me lo han robado.**_

_**Porque será que yo creía que eran cuentos **_

_**si amor de pronto también es buen sentimiento**_

_**y se va para adentro se va para adentro.**_

**Las antipáticas notas de Lime:** Waaaaaaaa quería escribir la cita de Anthony y Candy, pero no me alcanzó el espacio de cada capítulo….! Ya me estaba extendiendo, bueno las casualidades y giros de la vida dan muchas sorpresas… lo sé, el capitulo anterior fue full TerryxCandy pero también que tenía que darle su espacio para el AnthonyxCandy :) como dije aun nada está dicho ni es definitivo, cada capítulo como vaya avanzando van a haber más enredos y bueno, más problemas… y el próximo capítulo veremos el cumpleaños de Candy… lo siento, fue un lapsus y pensé que su cumpleaños era el 17 de mayo y no el 7! ! Después sacando cuentas dije… oh no… el capítulo del cumpleaños! Pero todo estaba previsto (lo del empleo y la cita con Anthony) solo haré algunas modificaciones xD que no pensaba hacer hasta un par de capítulos más… en fin… espero que les haya gustado este capítulo, fue un capítulo un poco turbio porque se ven varias discusiones (cada familia con sus particularidades) la reacción de la tía abuela era de esperarse, veamos si no le da un paro después de unos cuantos capítulos más… y tendré que retrasar un poco más la entrada de Albert =/… en fin! La canción del final se llamaba **"Sin Querer"** del grupo **Bacanos**, curiosamente la estaba escuchando mientras escribía este capítulo y dije: Oh Dios! Tengo que ponerla como ending! Jajajaja

Gracias por los reviews recibidos! Espero que les haya gustado desde lo más profundo de mi corazón.

Reviews por parte de:

**Rose Grandchester:** jajajaja bueno, como lo expliqué también tengo que darle el espacio a AnthonyxCandy en el fanfic ! Espero que hayas disfrutado el capítulo de igual manera, aunque no haya aparecido mucho Terry.

**Mako:** Gracias por tus comentarios, bueno con respecto a Michael tienes razón, pero hay demasiados casos reales y todas las personas son diferentes. Pero si deben hacerse responsables de sus actos y de poder criar a sus hijos y formar una familia aunque seas inmaduro e inconsciente… veremos como gira la historia. Muchas gracias por seguirme :) espero que te haya gustado el capítulo. Un abrazo.

**Rouse28:** Hola! Aqui con nueva actualización, gracias por seguir la historia. Espero que te haya gustado el capítulo! :) aunque no apareciera mucho Terry esta vez.

**Iris Adriana:** Siii, ya está completamente definido el triángulo amoroso! Terry – Candy – Anthony como era de esperarse :) es más emocionante asi jajajaja…! No hay nada definitivo, aunque al parecer Anthony ya se dio cuenta de lo que siente por Candy es "especial", mientras que Terry aun no… conscientemente. Y Candy no sabe no opina :p jajaja. Un abrazo.

**LizCarter:** Me alegra que te gusto el capítulo. Jajaja bueno empieza a hacer méritos, pero como dices ya veremos con quien se queda al final. Gracias por tus comentarios :)! Espero que te haya gustado el capitulo.

**Bebeserena:** Jijijijiji a mi me encantan los triángulos, cuadrados,pentágonos amorosos, asi que "supongo" pronto aparecerán más interesados (informes aquí) pero por lo menos los principales ya están en juego… ¿Quién será al final el afortunado? Ojala que te haya gustado el capítulo. Un abrazo!

**Aurora:** Hola! Aquí está la continuación del capítulo! :) espero que lo hayas disfrutado.


	7. ¡Feliz cumpleaños, Candy!

_**Oh! Mis rebeldes parejas**_

_**Capítulo 7**_

_**¡Feliz cumpleaños, Candy!**_

_**De repente sin querer me he enamorado,**_

_**de repente sin querer me he enamorado.**_

_**Me he ilusionado, me he descontrolado,**_

_**el corazón me lo han robado.**_

Sonrió ¿era un sueño?

El viento soplaba dulcemente, se sentía un ambiente cálido indicando que la primavera estaba ahí. Podía sentir los deliciosos rayos del sol sobre sus piernas, sus manos estaban sobre sus rodillas tratando de aplacar un poco su nerviosismo… miraba a través del cristal sin poder saber que decir ni cómo empezar un dialogo civilizado al estar frente al rubio quien miraba hacia la dirección contraria en un estado semi-pensativo. Hacia unos 10 minutos habían ingresado a una moderna cafetería cercana al _Millenium Park._

Cerró los ojos sintiendo los golpes incesantes de su corazón agitado. Si, era bastante atractivo, eso no cabía ninguna duda, cualquier chica con dos ojos de frente podía advertirlo. Candy se preguntaba si era su "majestuoso" perfil o su temple apacible lo que le llamaba la atención. ¿llamar la atención? Bueno… si, tal vez un poquito.

Era demasiado gracioso recordar que hacia una semana le había gritado que era un chico maleducado y malcriado. Si algo siempre le había dicho su madre es que siempre tenia a hablar de más, pero por supuesto eso involucraba también a su carisma innato.

-"¿Disculpen, que desean pedir?"-la voz de una chica la saco de sus pensamientos. Candy vio como descaramente le hacía guiños coquetos a su… acompañante. No supo porque, pero se enfadó –"Tenemos todo el menú, pero lo que yo le recomendaría sería este postre"-dijo acercándose un poco más –"Si Ud. Desea… joven"

Ok… ¿acaso ella estaba pintada?

-"Después de la señorita, por favor. Candy ¿Qué deseas?"-dijo Anthony sintiéndose un poco cohibido a la presencia de la atrevida mesera. La muchacha –un poco mayor que ellos- le dio una mirada de malos amigas a la rubia, que fue correspondida con la misma cordialidad.

-"Yo quiero un pie de manzana con helado de chispas de chocolate"-dijo Candy llamanod la atención de la castaña -"¿entendiste… eh… Claire?"-dijo leyendo el letrero que tenia el nombre de la mesera

-"Entendido…. Señorita"-dijo mirándola de pies a cabeza –cosa que obviamente no le gustó- "¿para usted?"

-"una limonada para mí y un pie de limón. Gracias"-sonrió a lo que la camarera por poco da saltitos de felicidad en ese momento.

Candy la miró desaparecer detrás del mostrador junto a dos chicas más y la cajera quienes miraban curiosamente su mesa. Podía adivinar que estaban hablando de Anthony… ¡Grupo de atrevidas(*)! Refunfuño… ¿Qué pasaba?

-"Annie y tú son buenas amigas?"-peguntó Anthony rompiendo el ambiente tenso que se habían formado –"¿Te regalo ese florero?"

-"¿Eh..? bueno… si, me lo regalo porque mañana es mi cumpleaños. Annie fue mi primera amiga que hice al llegar aquí"-comentó. Anthony abrió los ojos.

-"¿mañana es tu cumpleaños?"

-"Si… cumplo 13 mañana"-dijo Candy dejando de prestar atención a las miradas asesinas del grupete de chicas –"por eso me lo regalo… iba a comprar unas flores para colocarlas, pero ocurrió el accidente y bueno aparte que estoy endeudada hasta el cuello por lo menos un año… me quede sin flores"

-"¿Qué tipo de flores te gustan?"

-"me gustan mucho las rosas. A mi mamá le gustaban bastante, todos los días cambiaba los floreros de la casa por rosas"-recordó cerrando los ojos –"mi casa siempre olía a rosas. Supongo que me acostumbre a ellas"

-"Entiendo…"-dijo Anthony –"A mi madre también le gustaban mucho. Por esa razón, me gusta la jardinería… ella me enseño desde muy pequeño a cuidar de ellas… en su memoria quiero hacerlo"-siguió casi sin pensarlo

Candy lo miró incómodamente… de repente… Anthony también.

-"mi madre falleció hace un par de años. Un accidente de avión. Su avión falló en el aire y explotó. Ni si quiera pudimos recuperar los restos"-se adelantó a la pregunta que se le había formulado en la mente a Candy –"No quiero interrumpir en tu vida, Candy"-sonrió –"no tienes que contarme cosas que te pongan triste. Hoy quiero enseñarte la ciudad… creo que no has tenido tiempo de dar un paseo ¿cierto?"

-"¿de verdad?"-preguntó la rubia entendiendo el dolor que debería haber pasado Anthony. Ella estaba en la misma situación que él hacía dos años. Sintió una pequeña conexión en su interior que le hizo sentirse más tranquila –"gracias, pero no sé porque haces esto por mi"

-"Me creerías si te digo que quiero conocerte más y ser tu amigo"-sonrió

Candy abrió los ojos sorprendida –"Esta bien… claro, seamos amigos"-dijo ella sonriendo ampliamente

Claire interrumpió en el momento justo que ambos se habían acercado para darse la mano con los postres. Candy la maldijo interiormente… no sabía porque pero le gustaba la idea de hacer más amigos.

En New Orleans, solo había conocido a Tom y a Patty a quien podía llamar "amigos verdaderos" después de todo… Chicago no podía ser tan malo.

**00000000000000000000000000000000**

-"¡Nosotros los vimos mamita! ¡Era Anthony!"-gritó Eliza ya en la mansión Leagan acababa de regresar de sus compras mensuales para "renovar" su closet completo –"¿No es cierto, Neil?"

-"Si mamita… era Anthony con la niña pecosa del restaurante… no tengo dudas"

-"Mis niños, ¿están seguros?"-contestó la señora Leagan –"Estuve hablando con la tía abuela durante la mañana y me indicó que Anthony estaba en el club"-respondió –"De todas maneras, se lo comentaré… me dijo que le había prohibido hablar con esa niña"

-"Pues claramente le desobedeció mamita, creo que tu deber es informarle a la tía abuela"-continuó Eliza

-"Esta bien, mis niños se lo comentaré durante el té de la tarde"

Eliza sonrió malévolamente en complicidad con su hermano. Ese sin duda sería su primer paso para hacerle la vida imposible a Candy.

Anthony era suyo y de nadie más.

**00000000000000000000000000000000**

Anthony y Candy pasaron una clara y divertida tarde por toda la ciudad de Chicago visitando el acuario Shedd(*) ubicado en la bahía de Chicago. Era la primera vez que Candy veía animales acuáticos enormes como ballenas Beluga o pequeñitos como pececitos de varios colores… ¡Los pingüinos eran encantadores! Hasta inclusive encontró a Dori de Buscando a Nemo.

-"¿Te gusta el mar, Candy?"-preguntó Anthony viéndola recorrer con habilidad todas las estancias –"Es la primera vez que vienes a un acuario?"

-"Me fascina el mar… no, cuando estaba en primaria fuimos de paseo al acuario Audubon en New Orleans… siempre quise ir con mi mamá, pero ella siempre trabajaba"-dijo un poco triste

-"Pues es mi primera vez aquí"-se sinceró Anthony –"Me gusta que lo este pasando contigo"

Candy se sonrojó ante el elogio –"uhm… ¿siempre has vivido aquí?"

-"No, la casa principal de los Andrew está en Lakewood en Michigan… aquí tenemos una… mansión"-rodó los ojos -"muy parecida a la que está en Lakewood, nos mudamos aquí hace unos años"

-"entiendo…"-repitió Candy –"¿A dónde vamos ahora?"-preguntó… intuía que Anthony no quería hablar mucho del tema… ¿acaso se había puesto triste? No quería hondar el tema.

-"¿Te gustan los lugares altos?"

-"¡Si!"-repitió con entusiasmo recordando el árbol al lado del tanque de agua muy cerca de su barrio en New Orleans –"Me encantan… siempre me gustaba trepar los árboles más altos cuando era pequeña"

A Anthony le salió una pequeña gota sobre la cabeza –"No era eso a lo que me referia… pero conozco un lugar donde siempre he querido ir, es muy alto"

Tomaron un taxi durante el camino Candy miraba como una pequeña niña por la ventana, todos los altos rascacielos de la llamada "Ciudad de los vientos". El rubio la miraba con cierta ternura… le recordaba tanto… sentía que quería conocerla mucho mucho más, tener su confianza… volverse su confidente. Un sentimiento empezaba a nacer y se encendía con fuerza.

-"Hemos llegado"-dijo Anthony cancelando el total al taxista –"La torre Sears… apuesto a que llego antes que tú"-la reto. Candy esbozó una sonrisa de complicidad

-"¡Vamos!"

Entre risas y jadeos llegaron al piso 103 del alto edificio Sears –después de tomar un ascensor por supuesto- era una estructura de 442mts de alto. Los muchachos fueron observados por la mayoría de los turistas que llegaban al lugar, pero no les importó. Empezaron a caminar hacia el mirador Skydeck, una despampanante caja hecha totalmente de vidrio… A Candy le dio un respingo… ¡Nunca había estado tan alto! ¡Nunca había visto una ciudad literalmente bajo sus pies!

¡Era tan genial!

Se apoyaron un poco en la pared de vidrio, podían ver a unos metros como unos turistas franceses tomaban fotos panorámicas de toda la ciudad y el cruce de los estados de Wisconsin, Indiana y por supuesto, Michigan.

-"Gracias por este día"-dijo Candy a Anthony después de unos minutos de admirar tan maravillosa vista –"Nunca me imaginé estar aquí"

-"Si, yo tampoco"-dijo él correspondiéndole la sonrisa –"Me divertí como hacia tiempo no lo hacia, gracias también"

Candy se sonrojó y le alcanzó una mano –"Desde hoy, seremos amigos, Anthony Brower"

-"Correcto"-dijo él correspondiéndole el saludo –"Mañana es tu cumpleaños… ¿nos podemos encontrar a la salida de la escuela en el campo de futbol? Creo que tengo el regalo perfecto"

-"¿Regalo?... no te molestes… que haya salido a pasear es suficiente"

-"Te espero mañana después de clases"-dijo mientras que ambos descendían del Skydeck.

Candy no sabía que responderle.

**00000000000000000000000000000000**

Abrió los ojos con pesadez… no quería despertarse, como odiaba los lunes… los lunes eran los peores días de la semana… solo quería volver al fin de semana. Se dio una vuelta mientras que escuchaba como empezaba a cantar _Mick Jagger_ desde el parlante de su _Iphone_, adoraba la letra de _Lady Jane_ –le hacía recordar a su madre- pero escucharla en las mañanas estaba haciéndole perder la paciencia. Súbitamente recordó el día anterior… su 'salida casual' con Anthony Brower quien se había despedido con un delicado beso en la mejilla.

-"Hasta mañana, Candy"-recordó que le había dicho antes de alejarse por la avenida de su edificio departamental. No sabia cuanto tiempo se había quedado mirándolo desaparecer entre la gente.

Un sonrojo… era la primera vez que un chico la besaba en la mejilla. Empezó a dar mas vueltitas… Ok, tenía que irse al colegio.

Se calzó un par de balerinas, un polo largo color sandía y un snicker negro hasta las rodillas. Ordenándose un poco la ondulada cabellera rubia. Estaba completamente despejado, abrió la ventana y el ambiente primaveral se hacía presente. Recordaba que no se había cruzado con Michael durante todo el domingo… mejor para ella, se preguntaba si seria capaz de llegar al colegio en bus…

-"¡Feliz cumpleaños, Candy!"

Oh… ella espera su acostumbrado buenos días, su caja de cereal y un poco de leche. Pero no estaba preparada para encontrarse con ese… espectáculo. Michael había decorado toda la sala y parte del comedor con globos, serpentinas, confeti y otras cosas que Candy no logró identificar… eso era un… ¿payaso inflable?

-"era por eso que no estuvo todo el dia en casa ayer… que acaso piensa que tengo 5 años…"-pensaba en esos momentos Candy, quien aun no había podido perdonar a su padre por el asunto del restaurante. Respiro hondamente y exhalo. No quería discutir. –"¿nos vamos?"

-"¿no te gusto la sorpresa?"-dijo su padre algo desilusionado –"Pensé que te gustaría… mira también preparé el desayuno… hay pancakes con chispas de chocolate, yogurt, tostadas… algo de tocino con huevo.."

Candy miró la mesa del comedor y luego vio –u olió- algo raro que venia de la cocina… -"¡Algo se quema!"-gritó mientras entraba estrepitosamente a la estancia.

La cocina estaba hecha un desastre, miró hacia el lado del microondas. Oh no, iba a explotar… pequeñas chispas de fuego salían como haciendo un cortocirtuito. Candy se apresuró a desconectar el aparato antes de que de verdad pudiese explotar.

-"¿hace cuanto tiempo que no cocinas?"-le reprochó abriendo una ventana cercana –"¿No sabes que no puedes meter aluminio en el microondas? ¡Puede explotar!"

Michael bajó la mirada como si fuera un niño pequeño que había hecho una travesura de la cual era culpable –"lo siento, yo solo quería sorprenderte un poco"

Candy rodó los ojos dejando un trasto a un lado que parecía que era un pedazo de pie o algo parecido que había estado dentro del microondas.

-"Ok, vámonos, no quiero llegar tarde a la escuela"

Durante el trayecto, Michael trató de darle una explicación sobre el restaurante y sobre la mañana, pero Candy no lo escuchaba. Colocó el volumen de sus canciones un poco más fuerte. Su padre se cansó aparentemente de hablar en su monologo acostumbrado y encendió la emisora local. Candy miraba hacia la carretera casi sin prestar atención a su playlist de pronto, vio algo que le llamó la atención.

Ella conocía esa cabellera castaña que resoplaba con el viento. Ese perfil… ¡Era Terry! Se sorprendió y le pareció una eternidad desde la última vez que lo había visto. Estaba manejando una motocicleta e iba muy… demasiado deprisa. Sintió miedo ¿acaso quería matarse?

-"¡Terry!"-gritó sacando la cabeza por la ventana. Michael la miró con cara de asombro –"¡Baja tu velocidad… te vas a chocar!"

Terry la miró a través de sus lentes oscuros y aumentó la velocidad apropósito. Candy alzo un puño en señal de protesta. Después de unos minutos bajó de la camioneta a toda prisa para poder alcanzar a Terry.

-"¡Candy! ¡Espera!"-gritó Michael a lo lejos

Sabia que no había hecho bien dejando a Michael en el estacionamiento, pero quería correr desde hacia buen tiempo.

-"¡Terry!"-gritó Candy cuando al fin lo pudo alcanzar –"¡Tienes que tener cuidado! ¡Te puedes accidentar!"

Terry le dio una pequeña mirada y luego avanzó sin decirle una palabra.

Ok… ¿Qué era lo que estaba pasando ahí? Simplemente, no podía haberle salvado la vida y dos días después actuaba como si no le importara… ¿habían quedado en ser amigos? ¿no? ¿no? Candy no entendía absolutamente nada, era bipolar o que.

-"¿No vas a decirme o a dirigirme la palabra?"

Lo que no sabía era que muy cerca de ahí habían dos personas observando toda la escena. Los hermanos Leagan la habían visto correr detrás de un "alguien" que había pasado muy rápido hacia la parte trasera del colegio. Obviamente que no habían dudado en seguirla.

-"¡Mira Neil!"

-"¿Qué ese no es Terry Grandchester?"-dijo el moreno maliciosamente –"pero que se trae entre manos esa pecosa?"

-"Ayer fue Anthony, hoy es Terry, es una trepadora"-gimió Eliza –"Se está creyendo la gran cosa, pero no va a poder conmigo"-continuó –"No escucho lo que están diciendo… hay que acercarnos, vamos Neil"

Terry apresuró el paso y dejó a Candy afuera de la escuela mientras que los demás estudiantes hacia su ingreso. No entendía que estaba pasando… sacudió la cabeza hacia otro lado y entró a la escuela, se sintió un poco desorientada por unos segundos.

-"¡Sorpresaaa!"-saludó Annie con un pastel en sus manos en la puerta del salón de clases –"¡Feliz cumpleaños Candy!"

Varios de los estudiantes de su clase se acercaron a saludarla, pero ella era como si estuviera en un mundo aparte. No entendía por qué Terry había actuado de esa manera… pero… ok… eran amigos? ¿Le importaba? De repente, solo le había tenido lastima… ¡Suficiente! Se dijo a sí misma, si él no le hablaba… ella tampoco tendría porque.

Las horas transcurrieron como de costumbre, bueno de hecho, Candy estaba más aburrida… tan aburrida que no se daba cuenta de que algunas persona la miraban maliciosamente, pensando en un plan para hacerle pasar un mal rato.

No quería admitirlo, pero su mente no estaba en el salón de clases, en su cumpleaños o en sus amigos. Estaba en la actitud de Terry… ¿Por qué ni si quiera le había dicho "buenos días"? es decir, no pedía que le dijera "Feliz cumpleaños" simplemente quería que le dijera "hola buenos días, pequeña pecosa…" o esas frases estúpidas que acostumbraba a decir.

-"¡Eres un idiota!"-gritó dándole un golpe a su locker. Estaba sonando la campana que marcaba la salida… los estudiantes ya se estaban retirando a sus hogares. Había quedado con Annie y con un grupo de chicas encontrarse para ir a una cafetería cercana después de su trabajo en la florería para poder seguir celebrando su cumpleaños.

Ok, todo lo que sea por no regresar a casa.

Pero también, se acordaba que tenía que ir a otro lugar antes de salir de la escuela.

Anthony.

Anthony la debería estar esperando en el campo de futbol a esa hora. Había un sentimiento paradójico en su interior. Quería ir a ver a Anthony… pero a la vez no quería ir…

-"¿Anthony?"-susurró.

El campo de futbol estaba totalmente silencioso, no había nadie miró su reloj de pulsera eran las 3:15pm. ¿se había ido? ¿la había plantado? No… no podía ser… un sentimiento de angustia la inundó.

Últimamente estaba muy susceptible, pensó.

-"¡Feliz cumpleaños!"

Una voz la sorprendió desde su espalda… Candy se dio vuelta rápidamente viendo como el galante muchacho venía a su encuentro. ¿Estaba… estaba… estaba usando una falda?

-"¡¿Qué es eso?!"-gritó Candy entre asombrada y feliz de verlo tan graciosamente vestido –"¿eso es una falda?"-dijo con humor mirando el atuendo escocés que Anthony vestía

-"¿una falda?"-Anthony parpadeó varias veces para luego soltar una clara y fuerte carcajada –"No… como crees… esto se llama _kilt_ y está hecho en tartán. Es el atuendo de la familia Andrew. Quería darte una sorpresa que apreciaras"

-"si me has sorprendido"-dijo Candy sonriendo ampliamente olvidando toda la angustia que había sentido minutos antes –"¿ese era el regalo?"

-"No, el regalo son estas"-dijo Anthony destapando una hermosas rosas blancas que deslumbraban con su presencia –"Las planté yo mismo, se llaman "Dulce Candy""

-"¿Dulce Candy? ¿Candy como yo?"-dijo entre sorprendida, sonrojada y feliz Candy –"pe… pero… yo… no… no sé qué decirte"

-"estas sorprendida"-dijo Anthony –"esa era la idea. Quiero regalarte estas rosas Candy, porque has venido a alegrarme. Eres increíble… no sé si debería decirte esto, pero estoy contento de conocerte y poder llegar a conocerte más"

Ella se sorprendió. Se quedó sin palabras… era como un sueño hecho realidad. Anthony era como un príncipe, un príncipe azul. Ella que siempre no había creido en príncipes y princesas de cuentos lejanos. Siempre había sido la pequeña, torpe, rebelde y testaruda Candy. Se sentía en un mundo que era totalmente ajeno a ella. Vivía en una ilusión.

-"Nunca nadie me había hecho un regalo así. Muchas gracias"

-"Mi mejor recompensa es tu sonrisa, dulce Candy"

Sin lugar a dudas el mejor momento del dia de Candy había sido ese. Desde su pecho sentía como un cálido sentimiento que la invadía cada vez más y más. Pronto empezó a olvidar su enojo durante todo el día hacia Terry que no la había saludado –y que no entendía el porque-, el mal rato que su padre le había hecho pasar durante todo el fin de semana y que había acabado en una sacada de pelos tratando de celebrar su cumpleaños número 5… hasta los insultos de Eliza y la rabia de Neil que la habían exasperado durante la clase de matemáticas previa al recreo.

Sabía que New Orleans tenía muy buenos amigos, pero en Chicago acababa de conocer a un muchacho estupendo que sin duda… empezaba a creer que no era simple amistad lo que la movía hacia él… ¿era raro? Jamás lo había sentido, no sabía cómo se sentía.

Pero tenía que aceptar que Anthony Brower la atraía de cierta manera… era tal vez muy pronto para decirlo, pero ella estaba viendo no su físico, sino su corazón.

Lo que no sabía en esos momentos es que ambos eran fijamente observados por dos pares de ojos riendo maliciosamente a través del cristal. Uno más malvado que otro.

-"con esto me las pagará"-susurró apretando el pañuelo viendo con envidia y recelo la escena de ambos muchachos –"veremos si se queda en la escuela… lograré que la expulsen"

**Las antipáticas notas de Lime:** Pido mil disculpas primero con toda las fanáticas de Terry que después de dos capítulos de CandyxAnthony me deben estar odiando a morir T.T –soy muy joven, aún tengo 25 años y toda una vida por delante- pero también debo terminar la idea que había planteado ! Pero alguien adivina porque Terry no le dirigió la palabra en todo el capítulo a nuestra protagonista? Pues… ya-lo-sabremos! Jijijiji… segundo! Sí, yo sé que me he tardado una ETERNIDAD en actualizar, pero estuve enferma y con descanso médico, también fue fiestas patrias aquí en mi país estuve de viaje y… Lime había dejado el fic en la laptop del trabajo U.U así que ni por un lado ni por otro podía avanzar!

Bueno, sin más preámbulos… este es el capítulo de cumpleaños… ya ahora si regresara todo a la normalidad… bueno ni tanto O.o en el siguiente prometo que escribiré más e incluiré más al castaño u.u para quienes se preguntan y lo extrañan jejeje.

Espero que les haya gustado e intentaré actualizar más seguido! Ya paso fin de mes… así que puedo escribir más rápido. Espero no me olviden jejeje!

Recibi reviews por parte de:

**Iris Adriana:** Gracias a ti por leer el fanfic y seguirlo fielmente me haces muy feliz! Aquí esta la continuación, espero que te guste.

**Rouse28:** para ti va especialmente ese "Mil disculpas" prometo que los siguientes capítulos cuando se regularice la historia aparecerá mucho más Terry! Gracias por leer!

**Guest:** Sii es más pequeña, en la serie se llevan un par de años, asi que quise respetar esa idea O.o aunque francamente creo que los hice muy jóvenes jajajaja… dado que todos ya conducen autos O.o pero son ricos y en USA me parece que si pueden tener licencia! Sobre lo del empleo, uhm es un part-time, en USA si está permitido trabajar en un part-time (me parece ahí comienzan a trabajar desde jóvenes) buena idea con lo Eleanor, lo tendre en cuenta. Sobre lo de las actualizaciones intentaré actualizar semanalmente o máximo 2 semanas cuanto mucho.

**LizCarter:** Buuuuuuuuu, si "mil disculpas" u.u de verdad, verdad en el siguiente capitulo aparecerá más Terry! ! Jajajajaja no sé como vayas a tomar el capitulo, pero veremos como se va desarrollando la historia dentro de unos capítulos másss! Gracias por leerme

**Alizzzz G:** muchas gracias por tus comentarios! me alegra que te haya gustado aquí esta la continuación del capitulo.

**Eva Grandchester:** Bueno amiga, eso lo veremos en el siguiente capitulo, la envidia de Eliza y el genio de Neil y como interactúa Terry con eso! gracias por leerme! Un abrazo!

**Celia:** que buen análisis de la historia si es todo correcto al 100%! Esa son las ideas que he querido transmitir en estos capítulos. Me alegro que hayan podido llegar a todos gracias por tus comentarios, aquí esta la continuación. Muchas gracias!


	8. La trampa

_**Oh! Mis rebeldes parejas**_

_**Capítulo 8**_

_**La trampa**_

El esplendoroso ramo de rosas blancas adornaba la habitación de Candy, prontamente un aroma dulce inundaba el cuarto… tan dulce como el nombre de ellas "Dulce Candy". Tan solo recordarlo no podía evitar una recatada sonrisa. Además ese aroma le hacía recordar el rostro de su madre. A Jane le encantaban las rosas.

Aunque ella no sabía porque siempre su madre miraba las flores con un aire de nostalgia.

En fin, dio varios saltitos de felicidad mientras hablaba por teléfono con Patty O'Brian. Ya hacía unos minutos había cortado la comunicación con la Señorita Pony y la hermana María quienes la habían saludado con un afectuoso y caluroso "¡Feliz cumpleaños, Candy querida!", recordaba que una hora antes se había despedido en la estación de buses con Annie y unas cuantas chicas más de su clase.

Solo a Annie le había contado que la verdad de la procedencia de las rosas que había llevado consigo, se las había regalado Anthony por su cumpleaños a lo que la chica de cabello oscuro había exclamado un gran "¿De verdad?", sin embargo, había sonreído afablemente procurando no preguntar nada indebido o esperar a que Candy le contara más sobre su "amistad" con el príncipe Andrew.

Toda una dama, sin dudarlo, pensaba Candy mientras le relataba lo ocurrido en el día a Patty a través del auricular.

-"Me has contado mucho sobre Annie, me encantaría conocerla"-dijo Patty a través de la línea –"Sabes aquí mi abuela quiere brindar por tu 'onomástico' con una botella de vodka"-continuó diciéndole con mucha pena mientras que Candy la imaginaba con una gran gota sobre la cabeza. Patty siempre había sido una chica muy tímida y recatada. A veces demasiado.

Tal vez era la razón por la cual se habían vuelto muy buenas amigas en _New Orleans_ desde la primaria.

Abrió su _Mac_ mientras que tecleaba rápidamente la dirección de _Facebook_ en la barra de direcciones. Automáticamente se abrió su página personal.

-"100 notificaciones… wow… no sabía que conocía a tanta gente"-sonrió –"No, Patty es que acabo de abrir mi Facebook… aquí está tu saludo de cumpleaños… y el de tu abuela también… que bueno que aprendió a utilizar tu ordenador"

-"Si… pero créeme que lo único que sabe es comentar mis estados"-rió

Annie la había etiquetado en un estado y había subido una foto de la cafetería a donde habían ido. A Candy no se le daba muy bien el publicar esas cosas, prefería mantener el "anonimato". Le dio clic a las solicitudes de amigos y se sorprendió…

_Anthony Brower Andrew quiere ser tu amigo en Facebook_

Candy se quedó muda por un segundo y se sonrojó.

-"¿Candy?"-la llamó Patty

-"Anthony me acaba de enviar una solicitud de amistad en _Facebook_… ¿la acepto?"

-"eh… bueno… supongo"-empezó Patty –"¿ustedes ya son amigos o no?"

Candy titubeó un poco… primero dio clic en el nombre para ingresar a su perfil… estaba todo bloqueado, al parecer tenía que "ser su amigo" en _Facebook_ para que pudiese ingresar… -"Ok, lo aceptaré"-pensó

-"Ya lo acepté"-dijo más para ella que para Patty después de unos segundos, ingresó realmente había muy pocos datos en el perfil al parecer Anthony era igual que ella. Suponía reservado. Unas cuantas fotos… donde aparecía con sus primos, otras con su familia… fotos que lo habían etiquetado… la mayoría de las etiquetas eran de Eliza Leagan –"Ok… bueno será"-pensó siguió bajando más a través del _timeline_. Encontró la foto de una bella mujer muy parecida a él…

"_En recuerdo de mi madre a un año de tu partida"_ leyó en la mente. Era su madre, vio algunos _likes _y comentarios –la mayoría de su familia- vio la fecha donde había publicado la fotografía. Indicaba "19 de mayo 2013".

-"Con que fallecio hace casi dos años atrás"-continuó murmurando

-"¿Encontraste algo interesante?"-dijo Patty después de una larga pausa, pero con la curiosidad en la punta de la lengua –"¿Candy?"

-"Una foto de su madre, realmente es muy parecida a él. Tienen los mismos ojos"-le respondió la rubia luego siguió bajando la barra de desplazamiento y vio una foto que le llamó la atención. Tenía muchos _likes_ por ello se había guardado en el _timeline_. Tenía alrededor de 120 _likes_.

"_Anthony y yo navegando en el océano Atlántico"_ la fotografía mostraba a un Anthony Brower un poco más joven en un barco velero con el fondo un bello atardecer con un delicado matiz de naranjas y rojos, Anthony estaba al lado había una muchacha –aparentemente de su misma edad- de largo cabello rubio y enormes ojos plata, era muy hermosa.

-"¿Quién es?"-se preguntó Candy y un sentimiento de vacío la inundó de repente con mucha curiosidad leyó el nombre de la persona quien lo había etiquetado en esa foto "Leonore Carrie Doyle" sin perder el tiempo ingresó al perfil… habían varias cosas bloqueadas, pero lo que era más extraño era que al parecer no había publicaciones (o de repente estaban bloqueadas por privacidad) desde casi tres años atrás.

Era raro. Solo estaba esa foto y una actualización del 2010 que decía _"Feliz de la vida. Gracias Dios por las bendiciones que me das_"

-"Uhmm… quien será"-dijo Candy –"Entré al perfil de una chica… amiga de Anthony, no sé había una foto con ella en un velero… es de hace años"-explicó Candy a su amiga

-"bueno Candy, eso fue hace muchos años atrás…"-la animó Patty –"Ya verás que no tienes por qué preocuparte"-sonrió

Sin embargo, Candy quería averiguar más de esa chica y que relación había tenido –o tenía- con Anthony Brower.

**00000000000000000000000000000000**

-"¡Me han robado señor director!"-gritó Eliza Leagan adentro de la oficina principal del director de la escuela.

Su madre, Neil y Eliza habían acudido muy temprano para denunciar el robo de una supuesta cámara fotográfica profesional que Eliza había traído consigo para la clase de artes plásticas.

-"Estimada señorita… Leagan"-dijo el hombre alto y canoso con respetable porte y ojos castaños con un claro acento sureño –"¿está segura que no ubica la cámara fotográfica en su domicilio? ¿Dónde fue la última vez que la vio?"-continuó con un temple sereno

-"¡Le estoy diciendo que no está en mi casa!¡Llegue a mi casa después de que terminaron las clases sabiendo que la cámara estaba en mi mochila, pero solo estaba el estuche… ¿cierto, Neil?"

-"Si, señor… la cámara no estaba cuando mi hermana abrió el estuche"

-"Estimado señor director, esto es una ofensa para nosotros. Como es posible que una cámara fotográfica profesional se haya perdido en sus instalaciones"-repuso ofuscada la señora Leagan –"¿no tienen cámaras de seguridad en sus instalaciones?"

-"con todo respecto señora Leagan, es la primera vez que alguien denuncia un robo de tal magnitud en el centro de estudios. Desafortunadamente solo tenemos cámaras de seguridad en los corredores mas no en las aulas de clase, en los servicios o en los vestidores"

-"¿Eliza querida, donde dejaste tu mochila?"-preguntó dejando de prestarle atención al director –"¿no la dejaste en tu locker con candado?"

-"Tal vez ese fue mi error mamita"-dijo Eliza con falso arrepentimiento –"tú sabes que yo nunca he desconfiado de las personas y menos de las personas que asisten a mí misma escuela, aunque sé muy bien que no todos tienen la suerte de haber sido criados bajo una familia como la nuestra. Yo nunca he desconfiado de ellos… así que la deje por un momento en el salón durante el recreo después de la clase de artes plásticas. Esa sería la última vez que la vi"

-"Señor Darwin, es intolerable que haya alguien en la misma clase que mis hijos que haya podido sacar la cámara. Necesito una respuesta ante tal acción"

-"de acuerdo, señora Leagan. Investigaremos el caso. Acompáñenme por favor. Iremos a su salón de clases a hablar con los demás alumnos y con el tutor"

Eliza y Neil se miraron entre sí en complicidad.

-"Bueno alumnos hoy tenemos clase de química la primera hora. Solicito que abran su texto en la página…."

-"disculpe profesora Barling necesito hablar con la clase"-sonrió afablemente el director entrando por la puerta detrás de él venían los Leagan.

Toda la clase se quedó sorprendida al verlos.

-"¿Qué habrá pasado?"-susurró Candy a Annie mirando a los recién llegados

-"No lo sé, pero parece que no es nada bueno"-reconoció Annie mirando la mirada severa que dirigía a la clase el director –"el director Darwin casi nunca viene a la clase, siempre está en su oficina, de viaje o en reuniones haciendo conferencias sobre la educación en el país. Es un reconocido docente en todo Estados Unidos"

Candy ahogó una exclamación de asombro para luego proseguir a escuchar lo que tenía que decir el director de la escuela.

-"Estimados alumnos, hoy la señorita Leagan me indica que ha tenido un problema con su cámara fotográfica. No la encuentra. Dice que la última vez que la vio fue aquí en el salón de clase. ¿Alguno de ustedes sabe dónde está?"

Los alumnos se miraron entre sí moviendo de un lado a otro con mirada perdida.

-"sería bueno que revisen los pupitres señor director"-dijo la señora Leagan con una mirada severa.

-"y los lockers también"-dijo Eliza venenosamente

El director dio la orden para que se revisara los pupitres y luego indicó que los alumnos de la clase se dirigiesen a los vestidores donde cada uno tenía un locker asignado para guardar sus pertenencias de deportes.

**00000000000000000000000000000000**

Terry se encontraba en el teatro de la escuela. Se había saltado las clases como de costumbre. Solo que esta vez no estaba durmiendo, si no estaba sobre una butaca intentando escuchar algo de música desde su celular. Le gustaba la música clásica. Desde muy pequeño su madre le había inculcado ese amor a la música de los grandes Mozart, Beethoven, Bach, Chopin podía escucharlos todo el día sin cansarse.

Su favorita era sin duda _Claro de Luna_ de Beethoven. Le hacía recordar a su madre.

-"¡Ya basta de ella!"-pensó borrándola de su mente.

Otra cosa que "borrar" de su mente… sin pensarlo volvió al día domingo por la tarde, casi noche. Había salido a montar su motocicleta un rato tratando de despejarse después de la incómoda charla con su padre, Richard Grandchester ocurrido en su despacho horas antes.

Así que había conducido sin un rumbo aparente, hasta terminar en una avenida de edificios departamentales en el centro, la conocía bastante bien, había estado ahí la noche anterior. El reloj de la esquina que marcaba la siguiente avenida indicaba casi las 7pm. Miró hacia el edificio donde Candice Cartwright vivía con su padre. La calle estaba llena de transeúntes, la mayoría de ellos familias. Una vez más, se preguntaba que giro del destino había ocasionado que terminara ahí.

Estacionó su vehículo a un lado de la acera, al frente del edificio había una minúscula tienda de antigüedades y al lado de esta había un café – internet. Entró al último para comprar un _Iced tea_ y un _sándwich_, tenía hambre. Recordó que no había ni desayunado ni almorzado en el día.

Súbitamente sintió un respingo al ver a una chica muy parecida a Candy acercarse con paso pausado al otro lado de la calle mientras él se encontraba pagando por su merienda. Se acercó con curiosidad al ventanal que daba a la concurrida calle y lo que parecía una "alucinación", no era una "alucinación". Era sin dudarlo, Candy.

Pero no estaba sola.

Al lado de ella, muy de cerca estaba… esperen… ¿era Anthony Brower? ¿El primo de su "archi" enemigo, Archibald Cornwell? ¿Se conocían? ¿Por qué venían riendo? Terry recordaba el semblante triste de Candy al ingresar a su edificio una vez que él la dejó en la puerta de ingreso. Sin dudarlo, su semblante era totalmente diferente.

Por primera vez en sus 15 años, pudo identificar que sentía un poquito –ojo, solo un poquito- de los sentimientos que describían a _Otelo _de William Shakespeare aunque no entendía cabalmente porque había sentido "eso" en ese momento.

En fin, sintió que la situación entre Candy y Anthony Brower no le incumbía, así que terminó de cancelar los 10.64$ que le habían costado su _sándwich_ y la bebida. Encendió su motocicleta y se alejó del lugar con un amargo sabor en la boca.

Ya en el presente cerró los ojos. No lo iba a admitir nunca, pero le había molestado. Una parte de él le decía que no tenía por qué ponerse así. Candy no era de su "propiedad" como ella claramente lo había dicho "solo eran amigos"… si ella estaba saliendo o empezando a salir con Anthony Brower no era problema suyo, podía salir con el mismísimo Satán si quería y a él no le tenía que importar.

Lo volvía a repetir mentalmente. NO LE TENÍA QUE IMPORTAR.

Pero el día de ayer había pasado algo que –aunque no estaba seguro de que perjudicara a Candy- no dejaba de incomodarlo a él… no quiso pensar más en eso, volvería a enfrascarse en el teatro y en su personalidad fría y cortante. Total, su padre no quería que hablara ni que "fuera amigo" de la rubia pecosa.

Abrió la puerta de la salida del teatro de un solo golpe, sin poder contener su mal humor.

-"¡ay!"

Terry se volteó a ver, acababa de darle en la cara un portazo a una menuda chica rubia de larga cabellera ondeada y ojos azules. –"Lo siento"-se disculpó fríamente sin prestarle la mayor atención por estar pensando en sus "problemas"

La chica se paró con dificultar tocándose la nariz, estaba roja y empezaba a correrle un poco de sangre. Terry se alarmó un poco, solo un poco cuando vio la sangre.

-"¿estás bien?"-le preguntó –"de verdad lo siento"

-"es… estoy bien. No te preocupes"-sonrió cubriéndose la nariz con un pañuelo color rosa –"no es la primera vez que me pasa algo así. ¿Eres del club de teatro?"-le preguntó

-"si"-dijo Terry sin titubear

-"Mi nombre es Susana Marlowe, estoy buscando las audiciones para representar el papel principal en la obra de la primavera. Me parece que es hoy…"-continuó parando el sangrado de la nariz

-"hay un cartel colgado al lado del escenario. Pero me parece que empiezan en la tarde"-respondió sintiéndose más aliviado. No quería cargar en la conciencia que le había pegado a una niña por más que hubiera sido un accidente.

-"Entiendo. Gracias… no me has dicho tu nombre. Soy nueva aquí, ayer fue mi primer día y me enteré que estaban haciendo casting para el papel principal femenino y estoy interesada. Me mude de Wisconsin por el trabajo de mi padre, es médico así que lo han enviado aquí a…"

-"Terry… Terry Grandchester"-dijo firme. Realmente tenía que hacer algo antes de que la chica le empezara a contar toda su vida en ese instante. Es más ni le importaba… tenía cosas más importantes en la cabeza… ¿o no?

-"Ok… gracias por tu ayuda, Terry"-dijo la muchachita con una pequeña sonrisa –"regresaré más tarde… nos vemos luego"

Terry alzó una ceja. Esa chica era realmente rara… de por si era raro que alguien en la escuela le dirigiera la palabra sin temor. Salvo, claro está la pequeña pecosa de Candy.

Ok, otra vez en sus pensamientos. Eso no podía ser bueno.

**00000000000000000000000000000000**

Los alumnos ingresaron –en su mayoría- temerosos a la parte de los vestuarios. La revisión en el salón de clases por la búsqueda de la cámara fotográfica de Eliza Leagan acababa de culminar. Había sido un momento realmente incómodo cuando la profesora de química y el director habían pasado carpeta por carpeta inspeccionando las mochilas y el interior de los muebles de los alumnos buscando la susodicha cámara.

Todo eso no le pintaba nada bueno a Candy, dado que podía sentir como Eliza y Neil la miraban con ansiedad y una chispa de maldad en ambos ojos. No sabía porque pero tenía un mal presentimiento de la situación.

-"¿Qué sucede aquí?"-preguntó saliendo un profesor alto y delgado con un balón de básquet en sus manos –"Director Darwin, porque ha traído a la clase de la señorita Barling a los vestidores"

-"estamos inspeccionando sus casilleros profesor Mc Farlane… no hay porque alarmarse"-dijo el director con una mirada indicando que siguiera con la clase de deportes de un grado superior de Candy.

Candy y Annie se miraron unas a otras mientras que el director empezaba a pasar la lista, uno a uno de los estudiantes desfilaban frente a los Leagan obligando a abrir sus lockers para que el director pudiera revisar el contenido de cada uno.

Algunos de los chicos de su clase murmuraban incomodos sobre haber guardado unas revistas "para adultos" en sus lockers o fotografías de ese tipo. A nadie le gustaba la situación que se estaba llevando a cabo. Era como si invadiesen su privacidad, sin embargo, sabían que nadie ni si quiera el director podía decir "no" a una petición de los Leagan, los Andrew o inclusive de la familia Grandchester.

Ellos sabían que esas tres familias prácticamente eran los dueños del colegio.

-"Annie Britter"-dijo la profesora de química siguiendo con la lista.

Annie avanzo con paso firme dado que sabía que no tenía nada que ocultar. Lentamente introdujo la pequeña llave en el candado del locker y lo abrió. Estaba pulcramente ordenado, había unas cuantas enciclopedias de ciencias y química, un diccionario de inglés-español, dos cuadernos con anotaciones y un estuche de escuadras, compás y reglas. Adicionalmente estaba un mandil para artes, un mameluco y la ropa de deporte en una bolsa de plástico aparte muy bien lavado y planchado.

-"Gracias Annie"-sonrió el director conociendo la habilidad y destreza de la adolescente. Era, sin dudarlo, ejemplar.

Pasaron dos alumnos más después de Annie. –"Candice Cartwright"

Candy avanzó con la misma serenidad de Annie, dado que tampoco tenía nada que ocultar. Sin embargo, algo en la mirada de Eliza no la había dejado tranquila desde que llegaron al salón. Supuso que debería ser la antipatía que le tenía. En fin, introdujo la llave dentro de la cerradura del candado y abrió el locker.

-"¡Es mi cámara!"-gritó Eliza desde el ángulo, realmente se tenía muchas dudas que la hubiera visto.

-"Señorita… ¿esto es una cámara para usted?"

Candy tenía la mirada perdida como si se hubiera perdido de algo en algún momento del día.

**00000000000000000000000000000000**

Dio un pequeño silbido observando la curiosa cámara fotográfica profesional. Sabía que no le importaba en lo más mínimo. Ni si quiera sabia porque lo había hecho. Se metería en muchos problemas… en la mañana había visto entrar a la oficina del director a toda la familia Leagan con un estuche que casualmente encajaba con la cámara. Esos idiotas tenían que escudarse en su "mamita" para poder denunciar algo.

A Terry le causaba nauseas todo el asunto. Se había dado cuenta que Eliza le guardaba una envidia y unos celos a Candy desde el primer día y Neil, siempre había sido el mismo cobarde desde que ingresó al colegio.

Casualmente, había visto como su grupo de amigos le cantaba el "_Happy Birthday_" en el salón de clases. Sonriendo para sus adentros, pero aun con la amargura en los labios de la escena que había visto el día anterior.

-"asi que era su cumpleaños"-pensó –"no me dijo nada ese día"

Pasaron las horas, asistió a un par de clases hasta que tocó la campana de la salida. Estaba de camino al estacionamiento cuando recordó que había dejado unos documentos en el locker, así que regresó hasta los vestuarios… miró hacia el campo de fútbol donde estaban de nuevo los dos… Candy y Anthony conversando –aunque él estaba vestido de una manera muy… extraña- se notaba la mirada de felicidad en los ojos de Candy.

Tan diferente. Siguió por su camino y luego escucho como dos individuos que conocía muy bien estaban muy cerca a los lockers.

-"¿estas segura que no viene nadie, Eliza?"-sugirió Neil jugando con una herramienta intentando violar la cerradura de uno de los lockers

-"No… solo estaba esa idiota unos minutos antes… pero creo que ya se fue… como la odio"-susurró, sin embargo, su susurro era lo suficientemente alto como para que Terry escuchara. Se había escondido estratégicamente para que no pudieran advertir su presencia

-"¡Ya está!"-dijo el hermano –"ahora pondré la cámara… y _voila_… listo Eliza, la volví a cerrar. Vámonos antes de que alguien nos vea"

-"Mira Neil… es Anthony… son los dos, él y esa estúpida se están riendo en el campo de futbol"-dijo después de avanzar unos cuantos pasos –"con esto me las pagará, veremos si se queda en la escuela… lograré que la expulsen"

-"no que la tía abuela le había dicho que no hablara con ella"

-"al parecer le está desobedeciendo… ¡vámonos, mañana disfrutaré como la expulsan!"-dijo Eliza y los dos se alejaron del lugar.

Terry salió de su escondite.

No iba a permitir que el malévolo plan de Eliza y Neil se lleve a cabo. No le gustaban las injusticias. Habilidosamente se acercó al locker de Candy, sacó una navaja –ok, no sé cómo llegó eso a sus manos- y abrió el candado de Candy, sacó con cuidado la cámara y lo cerró.

-"ahora si me debe una esa pequeña pecosa"-se dijo para sí y guardó la cámara en su locker localizado unos cuantos metros de donde estaba

-"Señorita… ¿esto es una cámara para usted?"-dijo el director mostrando la bolsa de deportes de Candy que estaba algo desordenada. Alzó una ceja. El director era sin dudarlo una persona muy inteligente.

-"pe… pero… yo…"-dijo Eliza sin disimular su sorpresa –"lo siento… me…. Me pareció… de aquí no veo muy bien lo que hay dentro… señor"

El director le dirigió una mirada de suspicacia. –"gracias, señorita Cartwright, puede volver a la fila. El siguiente por favor"

Estuvieron un poco menos de una hora revisando cada locker de cada alumno, no hallaron nada.

-"No puede ser posible"-dijo Eliza ahora sintiéndose preocupada de verdad –"… donde estará mi cámara"-dijo acongojada… no era posible… era un error

Neil estaba tan perplejo como su hermana. Ellos… ellos habían puesto la cámara en el locker la tarde anterior… ahora no estaba… ¿Cómo era posible eso?

Los alumnos volvieron a su clase para continuar con la clase de geometría, ya que habían perdido las dos horas de química con la señorita Barling. Todos comentaban sobre el acontecimiento sucedido mostrándose poco condescendientes con Eliza Leagan, salvo por su pequeño grupo de seguidoras que lamentaban que se hubiera perdido la cámara.

-"Sabes…"-le susurró Annie una vez que volvieron a sus pupitres –"a mí todo esto me parece que fue una trampa que salió mal"

-"yo tengo la misma idea, Annie. Fue muy raro… pero al final no entendí nada"-rió –"que pena por lo de su cámara… ojala que la encuentre"

El profesor de geometría entraba a la clase pidiendo silencio y orden en el salón. Los alumnos guardaron silencio y el profesor solicitaba las tareas que había dejado la clase anterior. Se escuchaban excusas y un claro "¿No puede ser después del recreo?"

El día había vuelto a la normalidad.

-"Señor Darwin, tenemos que encontrar esa cámara. No puede perderse… en el colegio"-avanzó la señora Leagan sobre los pasos del director, se acercaban de nuevo a la oficina.

-"Señora Leagan con todo el respeto que usted se merece, sería bueno consultarlo con la señorita Eliza el lugar donde esta la cámara"-continuo apacible el director que algo le decía que todo era una farsa para culpar a un inocente. Sin embargo, no tenía ninguna prueba de lo que pensaba.

-"¿Eliza? Cariño, no recuerdas donde dejaste la cámara"-continuo con una voz dulce mirando hacia ella

La joven titubeo un poco y luego dijo –"¡Allí está¡"

Las cuatro personas voltearon rápidamente hacia donde apuntaba el dedo de Eliza y la vieron en una vitrina que decía en la parte superior "Lost & Found" (Perdido y encontrado). Eliza se acercó apoyando su frente sobre la vitrina había una pequeña nota que decía:

"_Devolver a Eliza Leagan"_

-"¿pe…pero que?"-tartamudeó la pelirroja sin poder creer lo que leía.

Neil y ella se miraron preocupados. Esto confirmaba que "alguien" los había descubierto en la trampa que le habían puesto a Candy. Pero quien….

-"Bueno, señorita Leagan misterio resuelto. La cámara apareció… seguro alguien la encontró en algún salón y la dejó en la vitrina de _Lost & Found_"-concluyó el señor Darwin –"Confirmo que no pudo ser nadie de su misma clase, ya que hemos estado con los alumnos todo este tiempo"

-"La cámara no estaba ahí en la mañana"-dijo Neil de mala manera –"Alguien la robo y luego la puso ahí"

-"Entonces joven Neil, tenemos un ladrón honesto en nuestro colegio"-terminó con paciencia –"primero debimos fijarnos en esta vitrina si alguien la había encontrado pero como fuimos de frente al salón de clase no se me ocurrió"

La señora Leagan asintió –"Eliza, guarda la cámara en el estuche. Me la llevare conmigo. Gracias por su tiempo señor Darwin"-luego dirigió una mirada severa a sus dos hijos para que hicieran lo mismo

-"Vuelvan a clase. Ya perdieron dos horas por este malentendido"-terminó el director. Ambos hermanos volvían al salón de clase a regañadientes queriendo saber más sobre la llegada de la cámara a la vitrina de _Lost & Found_

-"¿Hay manera de saber quién la dejo ahí?"-continuó la señora Leagan viendo como desaparecían sus dos hijos por el pasillo de los salones de clase

-"No… tengo la política de confiar en la honestidad de mis alumnos. Así que los dejo ser libres de elegir si encuentran algo en las instalaciones del colegio lo dejen en esa vitrina"

La elegante mujer se quedó mirando unos segundos al director para después despedirse cordialmente y abandonar el lugar.

**00000000000000000000000000000000**

Sonó la campana que indicaba la llegada del recreo. Annie y Candy caminaban por un pasillo conversando sobrsone los acontecimientos de la mañana y el examen de historia que tendrían en la tarde pasaron delante del teatro de la escuela –que era el camino usual hacia la cafetería- cuando vieron a una chica rubia muy menuda delante de la entrada principal

-"disculpen, ¿saben a qué hora son las audiciones para la obra del festival de la primavera?"-les pregunto de repente

Ambas se miraron entre si moviendo la cabeza de un lado a otro. –"Mi nombre es Susana Marlowe, mucho gusto"

-"Hola, soy Candy y ella es Annie"-sonrió

Súbitamente, Susana se percató de la presencia de otra persona quien iba a su encuentro –"¡Terry! ¡Por aquí…!"

Candy miró hacia atrás de ella y vio como la muchacha de nombre Susana iba al encuentro del castaño con una mirada radiante y llena de felicidad.

No le gustó lo que vio.

Simplemente, no le gustó.

**Las antipáticas notas de Lime:** Como lo prometido es deuda, aquí está el siguiente capítulo más rápido y obviamente la aparición heroica de Terry Grandchester que estoy segura que muchas adoraran para salvarle el día a nuestra protagonista. Jejejeje pero no apareció solo, sino que…. Apareció Susana Marlowe para quienes la odian. Lo siento, no podía dejarla afuera del fanfic… por otro lado, Eliza y Neil no tienen remedio con sus trampas, estoy segura que habrá muchos juegos sucios que aparecerán en el fanfic. A quienes extrañaron a Anthony pues ya pronto aparecerá… creo que tengo que equilibrar un poco la situación :). Espero que lo hayan disfrutado intentaré no demorarme con los siguientes capítulos.

Muchas gracias por todo el apoyo constante y los comentarios que me dejan.

Recibí reviews por parte de:

**Rose Grandchester: Jajaja creo que no era muy difícil suponer el porqué de la reacción de Terry bueno en el capítulo ya se explicó cómo, cuando, donde… espero que lo hayas disfrutado**

**Rouse28: jajajaja bueno aquí esta Terry! Ojala que te haya gustado este capitulo**

**Iris Adriana: **Gracias a ti por leer los capítulos y que te guste el fanfic. A mí también me pareció tierna la cita entre Anthony y Candy jejeje…

**LizCarter: **Jajaja creo que todos coincidimos en lo celoso que puede llegar a ser Terry! Aquí está un capitulo donde aparece muchas veces jejejejeje e incluso salva el día… espero que te haya gustado

**Mako:** Bueno aquí está la continuación casi en tiempo record jejeje… si el regalo de Anthony era bastante predecible, y logró sacarle una sonrisa sincera a Candy :) veré como introduzco a Eleanor en los siguientes capítulos! Nos leemos pronto.

**Alizzzz G: **Creo que más fue su ataque de rabia… me alegra que te haya gustado el capítulo anterior. Ojala que este no haya sido la excepción! Todavía falta pan por rebanar en la relación de Michael y Candy… eso lo veremos mas adelante.


End file.
